Eye of the Beholder
by Digi-Dolphin
Summary: Seq. to all my one shots. COMPLETE! When all hope seems lost, use the strength of family. Will Zelos, Kratos and Lloyd sacrifice everything to stop Serno and Nadilene, including the innocent Caleb?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, this was gonna be two stories, but I figured I'll be nice and combine them into one big one. Check my profile to learn where to find my drawings of Chibi Kratos!

* * *

Eye of the Beholder

Ch 1

Wonderful, glorious,

Marvelous me;

Shine on a pedestal

For all to see!

No one compares;

I'm one of a kind;

A beautiful body

And brilliant mind!

An angel descended;

A gift to all girls;

Spreading my love

Throughout the world!

My grace is unmatched;

My skills are sublime;

Everyone loves me;

I'm just that fine!

Wonderful, glorious,

Marvelous me;

Shine on a pedestal,

My manly beauty!

-"Beauty", sung by Zelos, original lyrics

* * *

Lloyd cringed at the racket sounding out from below decks. The crashing of metal, the slamming of wooden doors, the thumping and stomping of footsteps, all of which led to Zelos racing up onto the deck and screaming with laughter, dashing for the bow of the ship. Kratos raced up moments later, wings fanned to propel him forward as he yelled in a strange mix of rage, exasperation and embarrassment. Lloyd sighed and locked the steering wheel in position, watching as the two zipped in circles and hoping they didn't come near him. 

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Kratos threatened, arms outstretched to strangle the man once he was in range.

"Whoaa! Lloyd! Bro! Help me out here!" Zelos called, red hair streaming by in a blur as he dashed past the dual swordsman, turned abruptly and zoomed back down the steps to the next level of the ship. Kratos skidded by, crashed into a pile of rope, then shot back after the former Chosen, rope flying after him as one long tail. The ruckus began again downstairs.

"Man, I hope we get to Nealar soon." Lloyd sighed and eyed the rope as it spun out more and more line. He looked over his shoulder at the pile and finally took note of one end being tied to the anchor. Slowly putting it together as the sounds of the two swordsmen chasing one another below continued, Lloyd blinked at the pile. "Uh oh." he finally murmured as the last of the rope fed out and the entire length went taut. Lloyd waited a moment, then tested the rope. Neither end was moving, just quivering ever so slightly. "Maaan." he groaned and marched for the stairs, patience with the two lost at the scene.

The rope was woven all over the hallways, strung several times across and down the area, into other rooms and around furniture. Lloyd carefully navigated the web, peered in confusion at the kitchen table now delicately suspended in the air, then entered the Exsphere holding bay. The large room was completely wrecked! Crates turned over and spheres scattered about, it was a miracle nothing broke.

"Lloyd? Little help?" Zelos pleaded, hanging by his legs from the ceiling as his vest and hair nearly touched the floor. Kratos remained silent, though a bright shade of red at the cheeks as his arms were pinned to his sides and he dangled by the waist from one support rafter, swinging back and forth gently as his wings flapped slowly.

"What the hell's the matter with you two?! I can understand Zelos going bonkers and wrecking the ship, but you, Dad?! Have you lost your mind?!" Lloyd shouted furiously, "Look at this place! How the hell did you get up there?! How the hell am I supposed to get you _down_?!" Zelos pointed at Kratos, who blinked in surprise at the action, then narrowed his eyes, lower lip jutting out.

"He started it." the Chosen announced, "I am totally innocent!" Lloyd looked up at his father and watched the seraphim struggle to get loose, kicking feebly at the air and succeeding in swinging about like a pendulum.

"Ergh. Zelos started it." Kratos finally grumbled and kicked again. He took on a flustered expression, then finally sighed and bowed his head briefly before bringing it up and giving Lloyd a helpless look through the mussed red-brown hair. "Help?"

"Not until someone tells me what started this, and no pointing fingers at each other!" Lloyd demanded.

"Easy for you to say! At least you CAN point!" Kratos yelled, kicking again at the air, "This is all Zelos's fault! If the idiot had just left that slice of cake alone, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, you should thank me for eating it for ya. Old men tend to get love handles snacking on stuff like that." Zelos answered with a grin despite his upside down position. The seraphim struggled even more fiercely and the ropes tightened around them.

"Goddess, all this over a piece of cake?!" Lloyd exclaimed in disbelief and shook his head, "You're both idiots."

"I heard that!" Kratos snapped and seemed to almost break down in tears, "Get me down!" Then as an afterthought, "PLEASE?!"

Lloyd managed to untangle the two older men and clean up the Exspheres scattered by the mad dash through the ship. As soon as they were freed, Kratos pounced Zelos and held him pinned to the floor. Lloyd ignored them, figuring Zelos would eventually convince Kratos that he would make another cake and Kratos wouldn't really kill Zelos, just maul him a little, but not kill him.

"Hey, hey! Lloyd! Don't abandon me! I swear, I'll make you all cakes, just get the ground-pounding angel man off my back!" the redhead begged and wailed as Kratos took on an evil grin and tugged on his hair, pulling his Silver Sword from its sheath and holding it rather close to the strands. "LLOOOYD!"

"Dad! Get off!" the boy yelled from above, "We're here!"

"Lucky brat." Kratos muttered and thoroughly mussed up Zelos's hair before running off to see the town where they hoped to find more Exspheres.

* * *

Nealar had received orders from the King of Tethe'alla to have all Exspheres collected and ready to give to Lloyd and his companions. Sheena had relayed the message of the news to Origin, who passed it on to Lloyd. Nealar was a small port town surrounded by forest. Its economy dependent on the wood they cut and the fish they caught, the loss of the Exspheres would weigh on them, especially with their problems involving a local gang of thieves and slave herders.

Lloyd dropped the anchor once they were safe with the docks and sighed in relief. It would be good to have solid earth under his feet again. They could gather additional supplies, pick up the Exspheres and set sail once they learned of their next destination. Eager to stand on _terra firma_, Lloyd leaped from the ship and landed safely on his feet, then stretched his full body out with a joyful cry.

"Ah, it's great to be on land again! Dad! Zelos! Come on!" he called out, his previous irritation at them gone at the sight of a new town to explore. Kratos appeared on the bow of the ship. He scanned the surroundings, then shrugged and leapt down after his son, his wings already vanished and gone from sight. Zelos was more hesitant, looking warily at the two of them. "Zelos, hurry it up!" Lloyd shouted. The Chosen hurried down the ramp and joined them, but still appeared nervous. "You okay?" Lloyd asked, "You look like Noishe when we're in Iselia Forest."

"It's nothing. Just...." Zelos murmured, eyes holding a flash of fearful recognition that quickly faded, "Nothing. I'm being stupid again." he finished softly and shook his head, replacing his worried expression with a cheerful one. "Let's go and see if there are any Nealar cuties for us! Onwards! To the singles bar!"

A beautiful young woman watched the three walk towards the mayor's office, violet eyes studying them intensely through raven hair streaked with red strands. Behind her, several members of the thieves and slavers' guild watched with her, knives and swords already being sharpened on stones and pieces of slate.

"Have ye picked yer target, Miz Nadilene?" one grumbled in a voice that sounded like rolling gravel. The woman pulled her scarf up closer around her face, leaving only her eyes visible as she turned on the group, her figure-hugging gown of black silk flattering her body.

"You have your orders. I need the one marked as the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Destroy the charm on the Key Crest that serves as the mount for the Cruxis Crystal, then bring him to me." she commanded coldly. "Do not fail me this time. Your efforts to win gald from me by bringing less pleasing hosts for my project resulted in your dwindling numbers."

"'Tis no fault of ours, Milady. 'Tis the fault of yer husband, fer demanding perfection in a world where it doesn't exist." another rogue grumbled, "What do we get out of this job?"

"Your lives, you pathetic little vermin." Nadilene hissed and glanced back at the trio having trouble gaining entry to the building. "Though you can do as you please with the other two with him. All I want is the Chosen, unharmed and still in flawless condition." The men and women nodded begrudgingly and slunk into the alleys and dark corners. She folded her arms beneath her breasts and smiled cruelly at the three travelers, her attention on the pink-clad young man with his hands behind his head. "Absolutely perfect."


	2. Chapter Two

Ch 2

"That sucks. They won't open the doors to let us get the Exspheres until they figure the town's safe." Zelos grumbled, "All that crap we went through to get here and now we can't even finish the job." Lloyd sat down on a bench and sighed tiredly as Kratos looked down at him thoughtfully.

"I guess I'll have to tell Sheena and have her come down with a message from the king about it." he muttered and chewed on his lip, "But I don't wanna bother Origin about that. He's the King of Summon Spirits, not a messenger boy."

"We could always break in and steal them." Kratos remarked suddenly, tapping his cheek thoughtfully with one finger, eyebrow raised as his head cocked to one side. "No one would cross an angel, especially one of Cruxis's Four Seraphim."

"We're not breaking and entering, Dad." Lloyd grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, "What are we gonna do now?"

"We can leave." Zelos suddenly said. Kratos and Lloyd looked over at him. The redhead looked very serious. "Right now. Let's just get back on the ship and leave. As fast as we can."

"Why? We have to get those Exspheres." Lloyd pointed out. Zelos kicked at the ground and tried to look unconcerned again.

"There's no decent chicks around here. They all look so amazonian, ugh! Let's just boost and head to Meltokio again. Better yet, the hot springs up north are open again. I could use some relaxation." he rattled off. Kratos shook his head and looked around the town.

"Perhaps if we were to find out why this town needs the protection and power of the Exspheres, we can neutralize it and have them released to us." he decided. Lloyd rolled his eyes up thoughtfully and smiled brightly.

"Okay! Then we'll go to Meltokio and visit Seles at Zelos's house!" he answered cheerfully and leaped up to his feet, "Let's split up and see what we can find out. If we're lucky, we'll have this done today and you guys can make a celebration cake!"

"Only if Kratos is baking it." Zelos shot in. Kratos glared at him, then shrugged it off. "Let's meet back at the ship for lunch. That should give us time to scout the town and have the old man think up a suitable lunch."

"Get back here!" the seraphim finally fumed and chased Zelos down the road. Lloyd waved at them and laughed as he walked the other direction. It was interesting, having those two along, his father and new brother. If only Kratos and Zelos got along better....

* * *

Laughing as he ducked into an alley, Zelos briefly thought through his situation. Not the one involving the seraphim now peering into a water barrel in search of him, but one that centered around a strange dream he had recently been having. He hadn't told the others, there was no real need to, but the faces and places that swirled in his mind at night was disturbing, and now here he was in a town that greatly resembled one of the places he had seen in the dream. 

It began the same way every night since recovering from his cold at sea, Zelos would be standing alone in a completely blackened room or world or something. Then something would glow nearby, a pair of menacing eyes that leered at him with a strange look of desire. Of course Zelos would panic and run from them, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get away from those eyes. The darkness rose and revealed a run down town, exactly like Nealar, and still those eyes stayed on him.

Zelos shut his eyes and moaned slightly, leaning back against the wall of the building as the vision played through his mind as vividly as the dream. He kept running in the dream, gasping for air, until his arm was grabbed. He screamed then and felt himself spin around to face his captor. Face to face with a mirror image of himself, Zelos could only stare in shock as his twin smiled viciously at him, clutching his arms so tightly it hurt.

_"Soon enough, you'll be me, as you were always meant to be. That is your fate, Chosen of Mana. Mithos thought your mana signature would eventually equal that of his sister, but he never thought that I was the one controlling your development. Your family lineage pieced together to provide a body for me!"_ an icy voice fell from the copy's mouth as he brought Zelos closer to him, _"It will only be a matter of time before I am complete."_

"Let go of me!" Zelos shrieked, struggling to get free, crying sharply as a fierce slap across his cheek snapped him back to reality. Gaping up at Kratos's concerned face, the former Chosen tried to grasp what had happened.

"Zelos, get a hold of yourself!" the seraphim ordered harshly, gripping the younger man by the arms, "I've been trying to snap you out of this... episode... for the past five minutes!" Zelos tried to respond, but his mouth moved dumbly. "Speak, Zelos! What happened?!" Kratos ordered, shaking him harder. He winced in pain and Kratos loosened his grip.

"N-nothing! You just scared the holy hell out of me, th-that's all!" Zelos managed to answer shakily. The seraphim narrowed his eyes at him.

"You were already out of your mind before I touched you." he pointed out flatly, "The only reason I found you is because you ran out of this alley in screams. You nearly got run down by a horse and wagon, you dunce!" Zelos hung his head down, trying to straighten his thoughts as he listened to his heart race. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, okay?! I saw a rat. I hate rats. That's it!" he finally snapped, jerking his head up and glaring balefully at the older man, "Now let go of me!" Kratos promptly dropped his hands from him and frowned, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Zelos rub his cheek carefully. "You didn't have to hit me, either! Who do you think you are?! My father?!" he added spitefully.

"Yes."

Zelos blinked in surprise, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Come again?" he muttered. Kratos looked impatient.

"You were the one who put me in the role of father to you. I'm only acting as one. Now will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what really happened?" he clarified pointedly. Zelos looked momentarily disappointed, then angry.

"No way! Screw you then! Just 'acting' like my father, huh? That the same as 'acting' like a father to Lloyd?!" he hissed, "Considering all the crap you put him through, you've been everything _but_ a father! Hell, you were a worse traitor than I was!" Kratos said nothing, just glared furiously at the redhead. "Leave me alone, okay?! I was better off alone anyways!" Zelos finished yelling and shoved past him, racing away with his head bent low to hide his tears.

"Idiot brat." Kratos finally murmured, shutting his eyes tightly as he spun and slammed a fist into the wall of the alley, "Idiot IDIOT! Zelos, get back here!" He gave chase again, this time to talk sense into the Chosen.

* * *

Why did it seem that the harder he tried to get close to them, the bigger a mess he made? It was as if creation as a whole conspired to make Kratos fail at fatherhood. Lloyd tried to get close and he pushed him away, trying to ensure his survival. Now that he was reaching out to him, Lloyd seemed to favor Zelos's companionship. Kratos sighed as he darted into an alley after seeing a flash of pink disappear down it. Could nothing go right for him?

Zelos. Kratos cringed thinking about him. The one member of the group who feared making contact with anyone, who tentatively reached for stability and security in Lloyd, found friendship and brotherly love, then tried to reach towards him, too.

"Idiot seraphim." Kratos berated himself for shattering the delicate connection he had felt Zelos building towards him. "You can't keep your mouth shut half the time you're alive! Might as well beat him away with a club for all the elegance you had in this whole thing!"

He had known better, too; He'd seen Zelos sit off to one side sometimes and just watch him, humming that damned song he used to sing. He'd notice small gestures made for him, his servings of lunch and dinner accompanied by a slice of lemon or other garnish that he liked. The mad dash on the ship was Kratos's first attempt to play with him, to get to understand him as a member of his rather strange little family. Granted it didn't end well, but damn it, he had enjoyed himself. And Zelos opened himself more to him, revealing a joyful spirit that seemed so much like Lloyd's that Kratos had to wonder if he had perhaps toyed around with the Chosen's mother during some fit of drunkenness and caused this offshoot.

And now he's gone and opened his mouth, said something that was taken wrong and Zelos retreated, the bright spirit quickly shutting itself away in a dark cage.

"Zelos! Stop running! We're not getting anywhere just running blindly!" Kratos yelled and stopped abruptly when several men and women appeared to block his path. He took up a defensive stance, tucking in his chin and glaring at them. "Stand aside. I am searching for someone." he ordered. One of the witches, hair tied tightly in braids with red ribbons, smiled at her companions.

"Looks like two of those guys have money to 'donate'!" she joked. The others snickered darkly. "They both look like 'Chosen' to me. Let's take 'em both to Nadilene and let her pick out which one she wants."

"What do you know of the Chosen?! What have you done with him?!" Kratos demanded and a second witch laughed, stamping her staff into the earth.

"Seems we hit a sore spot there, Lemura! Calm down, hot stuff, we ain't touched him yet." she purred, "He made a break for the north side of town. Not too shabby, considering he'll run into our sword-usin' boys doin' that." The group closed in around Kratos. "But you outta provide a good amount of fun for us! Get 'im!" the witch declared.

The Silver Sword seemed to leap into Kratos's hand as he darted around the sudden charge of thieves, lashing out with the blade to either scare off or injure them. If he could just get them to the point where they couldn't attack....

"Okay!" Lemura, the first witch suddenly declared and Kratos grunted softly in pain as several fireballs hit him in the side. Glaring back at the group, he decided to chuck the idea of disarmament out the window. Leaping atop a stack of crates, he crouched and held his sword forward defensively, momentarily wishing he had brought his shield.

"Sacred powers...." he murmured, focusing the mana around and within him. The thieves surged after the crates, trying desperately to pull him down as one witch loaded a small dart into a wooden pipe and put it to her mouth, aiming carefully. "cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls...." Kratos went on, "Rest in peace, sinners! Ju-!" The dart fired, hitting dead on into shoulder just above the protection of his sword blade. He bent lower as his head started to swim, his focus waning and the spell fading. "Dammit. Can't _anyone_ let me finish that spell?!" he whispered harshly before collapsing into the group's waiting arms. The dart blower cheered as she jumped up and down in victory.

"I did it! I did it!" she sang as the thieves alternated between tying Kratos's hands tightly behind him and searching his clothes for money and other weapons.

"That idiot Nadilene didn't warn us this guy was a magic user, too!" one thief grumbled, "Probably trained the other guy in the stupid pink getup. Hand me that handkerchief, Gert, we gotta keep his mouth gagged or he'll just set us all aflame when he wakes up!"

"Hey! Save me some of his cash!" the dart blower suddenly wailed and raced in to claw at the bag of gald Lemura pulled from Kratos's belt, "I fired the shot that took him down! Gimme some of the loot!" The thieves lifted the seraphim from the ground, struggling to hold him steady.

"Right, now ta get the other one." the gravel-voiced rogue grumbled as they began walking northward.

* * *

Zelos sighed unhappily as he walked along the alleys, mind wandering. He had no idea what he was really supposed to be doing, he figured Kratos would show up any minute, slap him upside the head for being a dumbass again, then carry him back to the ship like a sack of potatoes just for good measure. He kicked at the dirt angrily, a fresh wave of tears welling up in his eyes.

"_Acting!_ Everyone and everything in my life is nothing but an act, a fake, a _lie!_ So why the hell should I expect anything different from that ass?!" he griped, "Traitors deserve nothing good in life, especially if that traitor is me! Pfft, so what if Lloyd forgave me for the crap I pulled on him?" Zelos stopped and yelled at the sky. "I NEVER FORGAVE MYSELF!" he screamed and let his hands drop to his sides with a sigh. "Makes no difference if they forgave me or not, if I never forgive myself for being a traitor."

He thought of the others, the members of the ragtag group of heroes that had united the world and restored the Great Tree. Regal forgave him, but just to be sure Zelos felt he earned redemption, he donated a large portion of his wealth to the Lezareno Company's renovation projects. Whether the company president knew of it or not didn't matter; Zelos felt better for helping in some way and left it at that.

Presea and her sorrow for losing her sister, her homeland and her time; the former Chosen immediately sent a commemorative statue of Alicia's likeness to the grave on Sky Terrace, carved to sit lovingly on a pedestal and curve her arm on her lap so it seemed as if she held whatever gifts and flowers were placed there. Presea's eyes had seemed to light up when he unveiled it to her and he spent most of the time there listening to her stories of her older days, watching as she seemed to recover more of her life and emotion.

Raine, the gorgeous school teacher; Zelos wished he had been able to see her expression at the packages of schools books and research materials he had sent her way. A number of the medical texts were from his own library, carefully copied by professional scribers and bound in soft leather and gold engraved titles. The professor actually valued them most, catching the note made on each book's first page that marked it as a copy of Zelos's originals.

Genis, the brat; the younger of the Sage siblings had jumped in shock when the Chosen just dropped in out of the blue at New Palmacosta and handed him a certificate letter. The Sybak Academy, in attempts to learn to cope with half-elves as equals, had cautiously accepted Zelos's idea of inviting one of the 'Heroes of Union' to be a new student. Genis still had no idea how his entire tuition and learning materials had been paid in advance, but eagerly answered that he would attend after graduating the New Palmacosta Academy. Zelos ruffled his hair and left, mentally gauging the costs that had taken another large portion of his coffers, then shrugging it off.

Colette was easy to earn forgiveness from, she reaccepted him almost as quickly as Lloyd had. She refused any gifts he brought, but told him that she would be happy if he would just look after Lloyd for her. Zelos, of course, agreed to it.

Seles, though not one of the heroes, still remained in the abbey. Pulling strings and showing more power than he had ever bothered to wield before, Zelos overturned her punishment and promptly gave her the remainder of his wealth to do with as she pleased. Seles nearly fainted, her determination to prove herself his equal the only thing that kept her standing when, before a small group of official witnesses and the King and Princess of Tethe'alla, Zelos signed over the house and his rank to her. Seles finally had what she deserved, her place among society. Freed of the life that would have driven him insane with loneliness, Zelos promptly packed a few possessions, told Sebastian he would remain under Seles's employ, and left Meltokio to join Lloyd at Iselia for the building of the ship. Before he left, Seles made him take her sword, the Last Fencer, and hugged him, crying. Her final words, "Come back and visit me, Big Brother!" still caught him by surprise each time he remembered it.

That left Sheena, the next Chief of Mizuho.

Zelos stopped walking and pulled his gloves from his arms, throwing them to the ground in a fury. Sheena was the one he desperately wanted forgiveness from, not just because she was originally assigned to guard his stupid tail abroad, but because, during the journey to save the worlds, Zelos had done the one thing he hadn't thought he'd actually do in his lifetime; fall in love. And in betraying the group at the Tower of Salvation, she became ice towards him. Banned from coming anywhere near Mizuho, he couldn't find a way to get word to her of his feelings or to ask how he could redeem himself to her. She refused to listen to him, wouldn't even look at him. To Sheena, Zelos was dead, killed as the worthless traitor he had been.

"Which just goes to show that, not only should I have never been born, but I shouldn't have continued living afterwards." he muttered and ripped the headband from around his hair, "Because humanity and life hates me!" Hurling the white band onto the ground, Zelos proceeded to stomp on it, grinding his teeth together as he smashed it into the earth. "Stupid, lousy, treacherous pig! You can't even erase the label of pervert from yourself! Dammit, I never even touched those stupid women! I got them drunk and gave them a massage! They fired off their own ideas of what happened by themselves!" He glared at the soiled piece of fabric. It was just like him; once it was pure and clean, but after being ground down by life and situation, it was filthy, dirty, and no amount of cleaning could ever restore the perfect purity it once had.

A sound clanged and Zelos lifted his gaze in confusion at the group of men and women emerging from the corners and shadows of the buildings. They held their rusty daggers and swords ready, leering at him. Carefully shifting his stance, Zelos began the rhythmic dancing on his heels, pulling Excalibur from the sheath on his belt, leaving Last Fencer in rest in the one on his back.

"Okay, so which one of you smelly dogs wants to dance with me first?" he taunted with a grin, lifting his left arm up to act as a shield, the sword moving fluidly with him as he gathered speed to his shifting.

"Heh, noblemen think all their fanciness can save their asses in a fight." one man snickered as he began to step forward. Another held out his arm to hold him back.

"Hang on there, Gert, you idiot! Remember the last one had magic? What if this guy does too? Can't take chances, y'know." he hissed. Zelos almost lost the rhythm in surprise.

"'Last one'? Hey, you bunch of trash divers! What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded. The group shifted around and a pair of the larger men stepped up, grinning cruelly as they held Kratos suspended a few inches from the ground. "Fa-ah! Kratos?!" Zelos exclaimed, dancing motion stopped completely in his shock, "What the hell have you done to him?!" The seraphim's head was pulled up to show the peaceful expression of sleep as Gert leveled his dagger to his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, chump. Listen up and listen good." he sneered, "We's trying to get the Chosen of Tethe'alla, only we never got a good description of which one of ya's that guy. So, you let us know which of ya is the Chosen, or Daddy Dearest gets a new smile." Zelos spun his sword and sheathed it, snorting almost insultingly.

"Pfft, everyone in united world should know that _I'm_ the Great and Manly Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana to the land of Tethe'alla!" he declared loftily, then glared hatefully at the group, "So let him go. I'm the one you're after." The leader of the group nodded and flicked his hand forward, sending a few of his members out with rope to add another prize to the current collection.

"Nadilene won't be happy to find two guys waiting for her at the meeting spot." Lemura remarked as Zelos cursed and kicked angrily at the bindings that pulled his arms back. The gravel-toned leader shrugged.

"It's of little consequence ta me. We know which one she wants; we'll sell the other one ta the underground. He might find good keeping at some woman's brothel if he isn't shipped ta work in the mines." he grumbled as the redhead was dragged up to him. "Load 'em both in the cart, boys! We be treated to fine dining from Nadilene t'night!" the rogue boomed with a hearty laugh.

"You thick-headed, back-stabbing son of a...!" Zelos roared in a fury at realizing Kratos wasn't being set loose. A gag came over his head and pulled into his mouth, cutting off his words as he shook his head fiercely. The seraphim was tossed into the back of a nearby wagon loaded with other stolen goods.

"Won't be needing these anymore! Where yer going, weapons aren't of much use!" Gert added with a laugh, stripping Excalibur and Last Fencer from their respective sheaths on Zelos's body. Despite kicking harder and biting into the cloth shoved behind his teeth, he joined Kratos in the stolen goods cart. The thieves laughed and congratulated each other as they left the area, the ones in charge of the cart riding ahead on horses. Zelos squirmed and sat up, leaning against a barrel of ale as he watched the town receding with sinking spirits. Kratos was too deeply asleep to help. What could he do to have Lloyd find and rescue them?

* * *

Wonderful, glorious,

Marvelous me;

Shine on a pedestal

For all to see!

What a big joke,

What a big lie.

All my fault we're

Both gonna die.


	3. Chapter Three

Ch 3

Lloyd looked around himself again as he walked back and forth before the ship. He looked skyward and judged time by the sun's position, then resumed pacing, a bit more nervous than before. It was a bit past lunchtime, neither Zelos nor Kratos had shown up, but that was to be expected, right? Zelos probably found some girl he could flirt and coo with for a couple of hours, and Kratos... well....

"What would keep Dad from coming back?" Lloyd muttered in confusion, scratching his head. The man didn't act like Zelos, didn't bother with other people unless necessary, and usually kept to a schedule that no one had seen for over 4,000 years. Who knew what went on in Kratos's head?

Lloyd jogged up to a woman passing by with a basket of apples balanced on her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brass locket that his father had given him the day they left Iselia. Opening it up to reveal the drawings of his mother, Kratos and himself as an infant, he stopped the woman on the road.

"Ah, excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a man who looks like this anywhere here?" Lloyd asked, pointing at Kratos's image, "Or one with long red hair and a pink and white outfit?"

"I've seen that man run up the street near the armory about an hour ago. I don't know anything about a red-haired one." the woman answered with an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

"Thank you." Lloyd returned and headed back to Nealar's central roads, "Dad? What are you doing _now_?" He stopped by a rider calming a horse in front of the grocery shop and held open the locket. "'Scuse me! Have you seen this man or one with red hair and pink clothes anywhere? I heard one ran by here." The rider blinked at him and peered at the tiny image.

"I'll be damned, it's them!" he remarked in surprise, "Hey, kid, the idiot with red hair scared my horse half to death, running out in front of me like the hounds of hell were on him! He was lucky this other guy here zipped across and yanked him out of the way! Moved so fast, I swore I thought he was flying."

"Did you see where they went after that?" Lloyd pleaded. The rider sighed and gazed over at the building across the street.

"Well, they were over there for a bit, talking. Then they looked like they got in a fight and the redhead ran further north. The other one ducked into the alleys, probably to follow him." he mused and shrugged, "But if they both did that, then they probably got into trouble by the Nealar slavers. If they have Lady Luck on their side, they're holed up in a tavern nearby. If not, I expect they'd be taken to the black market soon for sale." He tipped his hat to the ashen-faced Lloyd. "Luck be with ya for finding them. They look like they would sell well."

"Oh Goddess Martel, thanks!" Lloyd blurted and raced for the alley, "Dad! Zelos! Can you hear me?! Answer me! Please!"

The dust and dirt of the alleys and roads had been trampled upon for quite some time, but Lloyd could just about make out the steps of his father's boots, lined sometimes with mana dust from his wings. Darting about to keep sight of them, he came across a patch of land where the footsteps ran everywhere, criss-crossed with those of others and finally overlapped with a pair of lines digging into the earth. Kneeling by them, Lloyd tried to piece together what happened.

"Okay, so he's walking along here, then all these footsteps start messing up the ground, so maybe he got in a fight. Um, there's some fabric here and it's kinda burned, so someone had fire magic. This is Dad's color, so the fire was used on him." he muttered, head already aching from the amount of concentration and thinking. "Ow. All right, so then what happened? Here's a dart. Someone had darts. Here's a few pieces of gald, so someone dropped money. These lines might be someone dragging someone else." Lloyd ran his fingers through them and lifted them up for inspection. Mana dust shimmered faintly, blue and cyan in color. "Dad! They got Dad?!" he exclaimed and scrambled to give chase, following the trail. "Daaaad!"

* * *

Kratos shifted uneasily in his sleep and scrunched up his nose when something tickled his cheeks. He could hear voices calling his name, hauntingly familiar voices.

"Kratos! Wake up! Hon, are you okay?"

"Dad! Get up! Can you hear me?"

"Yo, Dad, how many fingers?"

"What in hell-?" Kratos grumbled as he cracked one eye open and immediately wished he hadn't. Everything seemed too bright, and blurry, and... very strange. "Where am I?"

"Home, where else?" Lloyd answered in relief, "You seemed to have kinda passed out or something. Hard day at the dojo?" Kratos tested his eyes again and things seemed to focus better. He looked up into his son's face and watched him smile. "I guess so. Lemme guess, one of the students went a bit too wild with the wooden sword, huh?"

"I...?" Kratos began confusedly and blinked as a hand broke into his view, wiggling three fingers.

"Dad! How many do you see?" Zelos exclaimed, bending over to stare at him, cheek pressed against Lloyd's own in competition of being seen.

"Zelos?!" the seraphim answered in shock. The redhead blinked and seemed to consider the answer, long hair tied back with a leather band and him dressed in a simple and sleeveless soft leather tunic and cloth pants.

"Mom, does calling my name count as him being okay?" Zelos finally asked, looking up at a woman with warm brown eyes and auburn hair worn loosely over her shoulders. Kratos nearly choked, eyes wide at seeing the woman he had sworn he had killed to save Lloyd... Anna.

She held a feather duster in one hand, probably what had tickled him, and smiled. Both Lloyd and Zelos helped Kratos back to his feet and he took in the sight of them, still stunned. Instead of the dwarven clothes Lloyd wore, he had on a large shirt of woven cloth cinched at the waist with a belt and cloth pants with leather boots. Zelos, no longer in fancy noble dress of pink and white, looked almost subdued and forgettable in the simpler clothing.

"He seems fine. Kratos, did anything happen in the dojo?" Anna remarked. The seraphim looked at her, still in disbelief.

"Dojo?" he questioned. Anna sighed and shrugged, gentle eyes laughing at him.

"The one you opened earlier this year, silly! The Aurion Sword dojo! It's where you've been teaching the children of Iselia the art of sword fighting." she reminded him and looked at the two young men standing nearby. "Zelos, go and finish chopping the wood for the dinner fire. Lloyd, get started on your homework. Your brother will come and help you later on." she instructed.

"All right." Zelos replied, still gazing at Kratos with uncertainty, "Dad, if you need anything, just call, okay?" He left the room and picked up an axe as he left. Lloyd groaned expectedly and trudged towards his room as Anna resumed dusting the myriad of small trinkets decorating the shelves and tables of what appeared to be a fairly simple house.

"This isn't real." Kratos simply stated, looking around him. Anna smiled as she worked.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Let me refresh your memory. We married a year after we met in Asgard and Zelos was born a few months after. Once we moved to Iselia when he was four we had Lloyd. Earlier this year, you opened a dojo to teach the children here sword-fighting. Zelos will be going to Palmacosta Academy later on in the month, which may be why he's so anxious about making sure things are okay here before he leaves. Lloyd will have to learn to do his studies without his older brother and you'll have to deal with one less cook." she explained as she bustled about the home, dusting and cleaning. She stopped and looked back at him. "It _does_ seem like a dream, doesn't it?" Kratos remained lost, the little world around him stealing much of his sense. Anna walked up to him and smiled, tickling the feathers of the duster at his cheek again. "Such a wonderful dream of a wonderful life. If only it could be made real, right? Is that what you're thinking, Kratos? If only you could have the family you wanted? Would it hurt to say you already do?" she murmured as darkness swirled around Kratos's mind and pulled him back to a light that shone bright orange and rose.

"Nngh!" Kratos heard a soft grunt of pain as he opened his eyes, rose pink and orange mana feathers tickling his cheeks as his vision cleared. Confused again by the leaving of a dream for reality, he scanned his surroundings and remembered what had happened. Kratos tested the cords binding his hands and gnawed a bit on the gag in his mouth before struggling to turn over and see what was happening now.

Zelos was glaring at a barrel, hands working behind his back as the beautiful orange and rose wings trembled on him. They seemed to jerk as another grunt of pain escaped around his own gag, the expression flickering faintly on his face. Kratos blinked, when did Zelos have wings? And what was he doing? He shifted and the noise caught the Chosen's attention. He paused at what he was doing and looked back at him in surprise that turned to relief.

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_ Kratos's expression spoke for him. Zelos bent and lifted his wings slightly, showing him the tattered ends where he had been ripping feathers out. The seraphim looked towards the back of the wagon and raised an eyebrow at the trail of shimmering mana feathers and the fading silhouette of the town. It hit him then what was going on. He and Zelos had been captured for some reason and were being taken from Nealar! Lloyd obviously was still free and Zelos somehow got the idea of using his feathers to leave a trail for Lloyd to follow. Kratos looked back at the riders leading the wagon, saw them too interested in their destination and forced himself upright. Following Zelos's lead, he fanned his wings back and grabbed a handful of feathers that drifted close to his bound hands. He yanked them out and stiffened in surprise at the sharp pain that shot through him.

_"I can feel pain from mana wings?!"_ he seemed to exclaim and Zelos straightened, returning his expression with one of his own.

_"Duh, they **are** attached to us by mana, y'know. They're just solid enough to let us fly, but not to where we can't feel anything from them."_ the Chosen replied, then brightened, _"But you do that and I'll do something else to help!"_ Kratos dropped the blue and cyan feathers bit by bit over the low, open end of the wagon as Zelos bent over again and shifted his arms about. After a few moments, Kratos heard the sound of a pop and snapped his head back to stare in shock as the Chosen's left shoulder dropped low and the arm went slack. Zelos ground his teeth into his gag as he moved his arms lower and squirmed to loop them under his legs.

_"That is sickening to watch."_ Kratos's expression remarked as he turned away and shut his eyes, pulling out another handful of feathers. He didn't look back until he heard another snap and Zelos was breathing heavily, a film of sweat shining on his forehead, hair clinging to it without the headband to hold the bangs back. Kratos took note of the missing clothing and wondered briefly how his battle against the thieves had gone. After a bit of rest, the Chosen carefully lifted his arms up and tested them. Sure they worked properly again, he twisted the gag around his head and mouth until he reached the knot and began working at it.

He hadn't gone far until the cart stopped and his eyes went wide. Kratos immediately dropped his wings into disappearance and fell limp against the bundles of goods, closing his eyes tightly. Zelos followed suit, curling his legs up to hide his arms.

"Hey, Gert, she said to do what now to the Chosen?" one rider asked the other. Gert sighed and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair.

"Gah, I knew we fergot somethin'. Come back with me and help me out, the idiot bites." he griped and dismounted, pulling a knife from a hidden sheath. The other two shrugged and followed. Kratos hadn't dropped fresh feathers yet, so none of them noticed anything unusual as they climbed into the wagon and surrounded Zelos. "Hey, you! Come here!"

Kratos peeked angrily as the three men grabbed Zelos roughly and tried to stretch him out. Whatever they were up to, he would make them pay for it. Anna, in his dream, had told him he had a family already. And that family, strange and rocky as it was, included Zelos!

"Hold his legs! Hey! I thought we tied his arms back!" Gert fumed as he pinned one shoulder down, knife still held in a free hand. The riders fought to keep Zelos still as the redhead struggled to curl back up or at least kick one of them.

"He hasn't set fire to us yet, so forget it for now. Let's just finish what we need to do and get going. The others will be waiting at the meeting spot soon." one thief grumbled as he pressed his weight down to make sure the Chosen remained still. Kratos swallowed a grunt as his foot shoved back and kicked into his stomach.

"Gonna cut it good, make sure it leaves a deep mark." Gert muttered under his breath as he tilted Zelos's head back by the jaw with one hand and braced the blade of the knife against the crest below his neck. Zelos whimpered as the sounds of chipping and grinding began, the knife sawing into the charm on the mount and gouging out the characters that maintained the protective seal on the Cruxis Crystal's parasitic ability. "You think that's enough, or should I scratch some more?"

"Dunno, how much should be taken off to be sure it works?" one rider grumbled, "Give it another scratch on this side. Gimme the knife, I'll do it." Kratos heard more scraping for another moment. "That should do it. Okay, one... two... go!" The men leaped away from Zelos, who kicked and flailed as soon as they released him, then sat up and glared at them, heaving. "Eh, don't worry 'bout him no more. Nadilene will finish the job. Let's just get 'em to the clearing." They returned to the horses and the wagon began moving again. Kratos sat up and looked over the Chosen carefully for injury. He didn't seem to have any cuts on him, so what was it the thieves were scratching at?

Zelos finished untying the knot and let the gag fall from his mouth, coughing silently before turning a shaky smile on the seraphim.

"I'm loose. Feeling okay? They must have used a pretty powerful sleeping potion on you." he whispered as Kratos dropped a few more feathers. He nodded and eyed him questioningly. "I'm fine. I was kinda worried they were gonna get my face, though. Can't scratch up such perfect manly beauty, y'know?" Zelos went on with a soft laugh and reached up. "Hold still, I'll get you freed in a sec. Keep dropping feathers when you can."

* * *

Lloyd raced up to the scraps of pink left on the ground and lifted them up. A few steps more brought him to a dirty white band left trampled in the earth and surrounded by more footsteps. He knelt with the items in his hands and tried to figure the scene out.

"Zelos was here, this is his headband and these are those gloves of his. He got into a fight, too, I guess." he murmured and looked around for his footsteps, "But there aren't as many of his tracks as there were for Dad. Maybe they caught him by surprise and he couldn't fight?" He touched Zelos's footsteps and lifted his fingers in surprise as shimmering dust fell from the tips. "Wha-?! Mana dust! But only Dad and Colette have wings for this kind of dust." he exclaimed and impulsively dipped his fingers into his own tracks. Pale blue and cyan shimmered from his fingertips on one hand, the other shone faintly with orange and rose. "Okay, I think I get it. I got those big wings to wake up the Great Seed. So, this stuff must be from Zelos. But Zelos never became an angel. So why does he have mana dust?" he murmured and shook his head. "Agh, forget it. I have to find them!" Lloyd stood up and looked around, spotting tracks from horses and wagon wheels leading away.

Still crying out Kratos and Zelos's names, the young swordsman raced out of the town for the forest. He could only imagine what could be happening to them and the memories of the past few months they spent together surged through him, urging him onwards.

Kratos, his father, alternately reaching for and pulling away from them; was he still conscious? The poor man wasn't exactly sure of himself as a father figure, but he was growing more open and more lifelike as Lloyd continued assuring him he was loved, he was cared for. And as he began to open up, he could see a more playful side to him, a part of him that remained tightly hidden, but came out every so often. It was usually Zelos who managed to draw out the part of Kratos that gave him such spirit, but it was Lloyd who pulled his emotions free, who taught him slowly to show his expressions and speak more through his gestures than just plain words.

"Dad, hang on!" Lloyd cried, "I'm coming!"

And Zelos, that idiot, his big brother of sorts. Kratos still had trouble dealing with him, as seen from that fiasco on the ship, but they basically got along. They hadn't killed each other yet, that had to be a good sign. And there was so much Lloyd was learning about Zelos that he hadn't known before. Who would have thought the guy was such a great healer with herbal medicines? They sparred together for sword practice and Zelos taught him a bit about using gravity and spins to add power to his attacks. They laughed and joked as they practiced, then collectively groaned when Kratos decided to put them on a new schedule of training.

"You're my brother now, Zelos, dumb as you can be, so I won't let you down! I'll get you both back!" he declared and skid to a stop as he caught sight of colorful feathers shimmering ahead of him. "Huh? Orange and pink... like the dust from Zelos's tracks. Are these feathers from his angel wings?" he asked himself as he scooped one up and studied it. The delicate feather shone in his hand as he ran on, following the trail.

"Zelos, if these _are_ your feathers, then you must know what happens to birds who lose theirs. They can't fly." Lloyd murmured. "You're sacrificing your ability to fly to help me find you and Dad." He gasped as he saw blue feathers replace the rosy ones a few minutes later. "Dad! You too?! You're both giving up the power to fly for me?! I won't let any of you down! Not after all you've done!"

* * *

The clearing loomed ahead as Zelos worked out the last of the knots and sat back proudly.

"See? Told you I could do it. Now am I brilliant or what?" he murmured softly. Kratos sat up and rubbed his wrists, frowning at the redness that marred his skin.

"Thanks. Now, let me finish the ones on you and we can get back at these guys." he answered and reached for the Chosen's bound hands. Zelos pulled them away and shook his head.

"No way. You get going. It took me this long to untie you, it'll take you the same amount of time to free me." he answered sternly, "We're almost at the place where these guys are planning to trade us to some chick. So do us both a favor and run!"

"Without you?! Are you stupid?!" Kratos snapped in a low voice. Zelos grinned.

"Yup. I'm stupid all right. Stupid enough to try to think I could ever have someone like you as a father. Lloyd deserves you to guide him more than me. So go to your son. I'll give you a head start." the Chosen answered quickly and brightly, then closed his eyes as mana began swirling around him, lips moving to some silent spell. Kratos grabbed onto his shoulders and tried shaking him out of it, but the Chosen's concentration was not to be broken. The crafted bracelet that wrapped around Zelos's wrist held three Ex Gems that prevented anyone from disturbing him during a spell casting.

"Dammit!" Kratos yelled, causing the riders ahead to turn in surprise. Zelos leaped up and aimed both hands at them.

"Burn, baby! _Eruption!_" he declared and the trio shrieked as flames suddenly burst up from below, scattering them about and sending the wagon crashing into the clearing full of the other thieves. "Kratos! RUN!" The seraphim dashed away into the forest, following the trail they made to find Lloyd. Zelos watched him leave and smiled sadly. "See? I told you I was stupid." he sighed and turned back to glare at the thieves scrambling to attack as he leaped from the burning cart. "You guys part of a gang or somethin'? Mind if I broke up the party?"

"Damn him! Get him! Hurry! Before Nadilene shows up! Get him, but don't damage him too much!" the gravel-toned leader commanded as Zelos resumed another spell. The members raced forward and he dropped the spell, darting out of the way as his mind raced for a way to hold them off. He remembered Regal's fighting style and skid aside, throwing his arms out as he spun on his right foot. To his delight, he managed to knock aside one of the onrushing thieves with his left leg and returned to the spell.

"Don't run! _Thunder Blade!_" Zelos called out, aiming the huge sword of lightning at the group that tried to follow Kratos. "Come on back! Party's just getting started here!" he laughed. He was probably going to die there. Oh well, might as well have fun at it, right? He laughed again as tears ran down his cheeks. "We're having a blast! See?" he added and called up the mana in his body again, "_Eruption!_"

The sky lit up with the flames and lightning being called forth as Zelos continued his mad dash around the clearing, halting only to spin and kick aside new attackers, several falling to the onslaught of his higher level spells. The witches banded together, assaulting him with fireballs that he barely dodged.

The air shimmered not far from the battle as Nadilene arrived on the scene and took it all in. She smiled.

"My, my, it seems as if he's already begun the process. Might as well help push it along." she murmured and lifted her arms, "Husband! Hear my plea! Grant the Chosen angelic power!" The sky darkened and a beam of pure white shot down into the area. Zelos cried in surprise as he was lit up by the beam, the additional mana pouring into him through it, absorbed by the crystal he wore. Laughing, she vanished into the air, a shimmer of violet light the only sign of her exit.

Unsure of what just happened, Zelos ran on as his mind tried to understand the strange murmurs that coursed through it. It became a chant and he subconsciously began mouthing the words. He stopped and closed his eyes, lifting his arms and moving his fingers in cross-like motions.

"Holy one, reveal to us your glory and might. Spread your wings of angelic light." he whispered as his own fanned out suddenly, shimmering brightly despite the tattered lower halves. "_Angel Feathers!_" Zelos cried, lifting his arms up. Blades formed of the falling feathers that surrounded him and flew out, cutting into the wave of men and women that raced at him and sending them to the ground in pain and bloodshed. "The hell? Where did that come from?!" Zelos exclaimed once he came to his senses and yelped as the leader of the gang slammed into him, bringing them both to the ground.

"Damn you! Look what you've done to my gang! I'll kill you for this! Forget Nadilene's stupid plans! You'll be just as good for her dead as alive!" the gravel-voiced man raged, hands wrapping around Zelos's neck and shaking him, pressing down to cut off his breathing. Zelos struggled back, trying desperately to pull the hands away with his own bound ones.

_"I didn't mean I wanted to die like this! Why can't even Death lay off on making my life hell?!"_ the Chosen wailed mentally as he tried gathering more of his new mana reserve for another spell. _"Lloyd, you'd better be glad! I'm doing all of this for you! So make the world a better place for my sister, and for your family. I only wish I could keep my other promises...."_

_

* * *

_

Wonderful, glorious

Marvelous me,

Giving my life

For family.

Thanks for the laughs,

The tears, and the pie;

I have to go now,

Farewell and goodbye....


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm making up Zelos's angel spells, so bear with them. Also, this was gonna be the last chapter, but since I'm combining the stories, there's more to come!

* * *

Ch 4

"Dad!" Lloyd cried as Kratos met him halfway to the clearing. The two ran towards each other, colliding into a hug as the seraphim held him tightly. "Dad! I thought something really bad happened to you! I'm so glad you're okay!" the boy half-sobbed. Kratos made a strange sound under his breath that seemed almost an echo of his own sob.

"Goddess, I didn't think you'd catch onto the trail that quickly." he murmured, clutching the swordsman as if he were afraid Lloyd would vanish if he let go. "Good to see you again, Lloyd, and you have no idea how glad." Lloyd pulled back and looked up at him.

"Dad, where's Zelos? Didn't he come with you? Did he get loose too? Or is he...?" Lloyd trailed fearfully as Kratos closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, bowing his head, "He's not... dead... is he? Dad, please! Don't tell me Zelos died!"

"No, not dead when I left. Zelos told me to find you." Kratos murmured, "He sacrificed himself to reunite us." He fell silent then, a frown crossing his face as he thought hard. Suddenly, Kratos was running back towards the clearing. Lloyd jumped and raced after him. "I won't allow it! Hurry! We can still save him if we hurry!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" he cheered and dashed faster with the aid of the Ex Gem embedded in the bracelet on his own arm, catching up with his father. "After all that Zelos has been through for us, it's the least we can do!"

"I refuse to abandon either one of my sons! It's what Anna would have wished me to do, to protect the both of you!" the seraphim declared. Lloyd blinked in surprise at those words, then swept them out of mind as the forest burst into flames at random points, lightning shining among the trees.

* * *

The clearing was mostly a disaster area, littered with burning rubble, charred ground and smoking bodies of thieves and witches. Kratos took in the sight quickly, scanning the area for signs of the redhead. Lloyd yelled in a fury as the few remaining rogues ran at them, several surviving witches putting themselves to work casting spells of healing.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted as the boy raced in, swords drawn for battle. Unable to lend a blade, he resumed his search and spotted the larger man pinning down Zelos, trying to strangle the Chosen. Remembering his vow in the forest, he dashed forward to help.

"I'll see you burn in hell for what you've done!" the gravel-voiced man raged as Zelos choked and gasped for air.

"Burn with me then." the Chosen managed to force out, "_Eruption!_" The explosion of fire rushed up from beneath the redhead, setting both men aflame. Screams of pain filled the air as the bigger man threw himself aside and ran in a panic, arms flailing as the fire spread over him.

"No!" Kratos exclaimed in horror, watching the flames dancing higher, cutting him off from the Chosen that lay trapped within the circle of destruction he created, "Zelos! You idiot!"

_"Hot, hot, hot! It's so hot! Hurts so much! Hurry and kill me already, stupid fire! Why the hell does it take so long to die?"_ Zelos thought frantically as he clenched his teeth, pain coursing through him as the burning went on. The blast had hit his back straight on, billowing around him to knock off the would-be murderer. He could smell burning flesh, cloth and hair. _"Gah! Dying stinks! I should have just made myself some hemlock tea! At this rate there won't be enough of me left to bury!"_

Something suddenly scooped him up and raced him out of the flames into cool air that bit into the burns and sent a fresh wave of pain through him. He screamed again as he was dropped onto the ground and cloth was thrown onto him, patting and putting out the flames that clung tenaciously to what remained of his clothing.

"Why the hell do you draw it out?" Zelos snapped at his rescuer and blinked. Kratos puffed above him, greatly affected by the heat of the flames he had run through to pull him out. "Kratos? I told you to get out of here! Why are you back?" The seraphim pulled him to sitting position and began work on the bonds still wrapped around his hands.

"Not abandoning another son. Not anymore." he gasped briefly and worked furiously to untie him. Zelos blinked again, unsure of whether the words were part of another act to get him to behave, or something real this time. "Damn knots. Who taught them to do knots?" Kratos grumbled and bent to pull at them more desperately, gnawing at them with his teeth to cut into the rope. The redhead scanned the area and spotted Lloyd fighting against the survivors, swords flashing in the light as he held off the men and incurred damage from the women casting spells on him.

"Lloyd found you?" Zelos asked dumbly as Kratos spit aside a mouthful of the cord. The rope split apart and he sat back on his heels, rubbing at his bleeding mouth. He nodded as he studied the reddened wrists. The Chosen winced as additional pain streaked through him as the wind rushed by his burns. "Then we'd better help out." he added and looked up as one of the men ran at them with Excalibur aimed right for Kratos's back. "Hey!"

The seraphim had no chance for a cry as the redhead grabbed him and threw them both aside to avoid the cowardly attack. Zelos cringed as fresh pain shot through him and wondered if he would ever have a pain-free day again. Climbing to his feet, he dimly noted the small chunk of charred hair that fell from his shoulder onto the grass, joined soon after by another, then by shreds of pink cloth from his vest. Kratos jumped to his feet and gave chase, determined to get his sword back from the thief. Zelos set to work on a healing spell, at first for himself, then changing his mind at the sight of Lloyd nearly cave at being clubbed in the back.

"I can stand a little more hurt. Not like it'll really kill me. That'd be the easy way out and life doesn't wanna cut me slack, right?" Zelos remarked to himself and sent the spell out, "_Healing Stream!_ Kratos isn't the only one with that spell!" Lloyd stood straighter with the mana streaming around to heal him and resumed the battle. Alternately casting out attack spells to help Kratos beat down the sword thief and healing ones to help Lloyd outlast the remaining gang members, Zelos wore down his reserve mana from the strange beam and wobbled slightly. It was with relief that the men and women decided they'd rather live and fled the clearing. Kratos kicked over the dead thief and pulled the Silver Sword from him. He frowned as he examined the half melted blade and looked over at Zelos in exasperation.

"You overdid the Eruption." he merely pointed out and tossed the sword aside to collect the other two. Zelos laughed tiredly.

"Sorry." he apologized, "But hey, it was either that or I let him get away." He dropped to his knees then and would have fallen onto his face had he not thrown his hands forward to support himself. "Ugh, Goddess, everything hurts! I still feel as if I'm in that fireball!" Lloyd ran after him, digging into his pack for small glass bottles filled with a pale violet liquid as Kratos joined him with the swords in hands.

"Drink these! They should cure the burns! Dad! He's really low on mana! He could die right now!" the boy cried, opening bottles and shoving them into Zelos's mouth. He fought with one and waved him back.

"Hey, watch it! You nearly chipped my tooth, Lloyd!" he scolded and drank the Miracle Potion, wincing as the magic infused liquid set to work on restoring his body. Kratos added in another Healing Stream to help close wounds and recover his meager supply of mana.

"When did you get wings?" Lloyd demanded, holding up the orange and rose feathers in his hand as Zelos choked on a third bottle of potion. He stared at him and blushed.

"That? Eh, well, I kinda, sorta had 'em for a while. I got them when you guys got sick that one time, but..." he stammered and then looked downcast, unwilling to face Lloyd. "To tell the truth, I learned how to call up my own wings long before then, too. Lloyd, if you hadn't really reached out to me the way you did long ago, I really would have betrayed you in that tower. I thought life didn't really care for me at all, so I learned to summon the angel wings and additional mana reserves... to fight you." he murmured and shut his eyes tightly, bending over lower to hide his face. "I was prepared to kill you and the others there if things didn't work out, but I couldn't! Not after all the trust you put in me. I can understand if you call me a traitor and never forgive me. I didn't forgive myself. I still haven't. So I guess I leave my judgment to you." he added quickly, "Just do whatever!"

Zelos waited for a sword blade to come down on him, almost wished for it, the waiting was unbearable. He tensed, already imagining the bright metal turning red as it sliced into him, ripped through him. He jerked in shock when he felt instead the boy kneel by him and lift him up into a hug.

"Thanks for helping us instead. You put your wings to good use!" Lloyd exclaimed happily as the redhead looked past him in shock, eyes wide as Kratos knelt by and smiled slightly at them, shaking his head for no real reason but to show some emotion. "See, you can be a great Chosen if you follow the right path!" Lloyd added and cried in fear as the redhead suddenly fell limp in his arms, silent and unmoving.

"He's asleep, he'll be fine. He exhausted himself helping us all." Kratos interrupted as he moved in to take the weight from his son, standing with the young man held close to him. He eyed the clump of ash that fell from his shoulder and took a closer look at him. "Damn it." Lloyd cocked his head in confusion. "Look at him, Lloyd. The fire's burned away most of his clothing and a good portion of his hair." the seraphim pointed out with a frown. "He's basically ruined himself."

"We can cut his hair shorter to get rid of the burned parts and it'll grow back." Lloyd suggested, "But he might get mad about that. Oh well. As for clothes, hmm. I can modify some new ones for him, but you're about the same size he is, Dad." Kratos stiffened at what he feared his son was thinking. "Can you lend Zelos some clothes for now, Dad? Just until we get to Meltokio for him to grab some more?"

"Why can't he wear yours?" Kratos griped, "He'll prance around in mine!"

"Because Zelos is bigger than me and you're the closest size to him. Pleeease?" Lloyd whined back. The seraphim finally sighed and nodded. Lloyd cheered and marched off back towards the town as Kratos followed, struggling to hold Zelos aloft as well as the two recovered swords without dropping either of them.

* * *

With news of the slavers and thieves having abandoned the town due to the fight against the three swordsmen, the mayor of Nealar finally allowed the release of the Exspheres and offered to restock the ship with supplies for their next trip. Lloyd cheerfully accepted the gifts and watched as the crates of spheres and food was loaded onto the ship. Kratos and Zelos stood aside, watching his enthusiastic jumping about.

"How are you feeling?" Kratos suddenly asked. The redhead fingered his freshly cut hairstyle, the layered shortness still unnerved him even though enough of his bangs survived the fire to drape down his cheeks. His outfit was heavily altered from a spare mercenary costume Kratos had hidden away in his room, the sleeveless violet shirt tucked into the heavy black cloth pants and cinched with a leather belt. His shoes had partially melted and were swapped for a pair of sturdy black leather boots. Lloyd couldn't help but add a pair of white streamers to the collar of the shirt, both of which now floated on the breeze and flew behind him.

"Honestly? Like the world is laughing at me right now." Zelos replied with a sigh and looked down at his newly gloved hands, the soft black cloth accessories that Lloyd pleaded with him to wear bound snugly to his arms with thin leather straps. "I'm not used to this. I'm already wishing I hadn't set myself on fire back there." he murmured and tossed his head. "The Great and Sexy Zelos Wilder will not be held down by mere mortal _ugly_ men! He shall overcome all obstacles and come out of it just as beautiful as before!" he declared and laughed, "Yeah, right!" Kratos smiled and shook his head in mock exasperation. "Sorry, but an actor still has to act at least once a day, right? If only to maintain appearances in Meltokio." Zelos remarked and then cleared his throat, looking back at Lloyd, "So, about what you said in that clearing... did you mean it?"

"..." Kratos remained silent, glancing sideways at the redhead that shifted nervously beside him.

"I guess not. You know, you have a bad habit of raising and breaking people's hopes of having a decent father." Zelos muttered irritably, "Is that something Mithos drilled into your head during those four millennia or does it come naturally to you?" He yelped as Kratos's arm suddenly looped around his neck and pulled him under.

"I told you I'd get you for that old man crack!" the seraphim declared and rubbed his knuckles into Zelos's hair, "I'm not old! I just have a very long life span!" Laughing, they struggled to get free of each other as Lloyd ran up and joined in, tugging on them both as they spun together towards the ship.

"Dad! Zelos! Come on! Let's go to Meltokio! We have so much stuff now, we're gonna have to find a place for the Exspheres soon!" he laughed as they fell to the ground and wrestled about. "You guys! Zelos! You're getting your new clothes all dirty! And after all the work I did to get them decent for you! Dad! You started this! Quit it!"

* * *

Wonderful, glorious

True family;

Shining together

So joyfully.

You always forgive,

But I can't forget.

I once betrayed you;

I must pay my debt...


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hang around someone long enough and their habits rub off. That's what's happening with Kratos. Zelos and Lloyd's vocabulary is starting to rub off on him. He's not all dignity 24/7 y'know? That's kinda uptight!

* * *

Ch 5

Lloyd peered into the kitchen and scanned the area cautiously. There was a big pot of something bubbling on the stove and no one around to attend it. Smiling impishly, he tiptoed into the room and lifted the spoon from the stew. He took a sample taste and made a face.

"Eeeyuck!" he gagged and yelped as a broom swatted down on his head.

"Out! Lloyd! You know the law! No tasting the dinner before it's done!" Zelos yelled in mock anger, wielding the broomstick in his hands. They were three days from Meltokio and the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, and Lloyd had gotten the habit of taste-testing the dinners both Kratos and Zelos cooked up. Dressed in the outfit made for him by Lloyd, Zelos poked harder with the broom. "Out! Now!"

"All right! It didn't taste that great to begin with anyway!" Lloyd shot over his shoulder as he raced out. Zelos sniffed disdainfully and looked at the pot worriedly.

"Funny, it... seemed okay to me." he murmured and tasted it himself. "It seems kinda bland." He stepped back and scratched his head. "Weirdness. Maybe I _do_ need a second opinion."

Kratos was found in his room, polishing the edges of Excalibur. Since the Silver Sword melting in Nealar was Zelos's fault, he felt the need to amend that and gave his new father the Excalibur he had won as a gift from the Meltokio colosseum. At first Kratos refused the gift, but finally accepted once Zelos promptly told him 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer and that he had another sword anyway.

"Hey, Daddy-O!" Zelos announced brightly, sticking his head into the room and receiving a pillow to the face as an answer. Kratos held another one ready, glaring at him.

"Call me that again and the next one shall be filled with fish!" he threatened, "'Father' is nice, 'Dad' is acceptable, but I will not tolerate 'Daddy-O'!" Zelos rubbed his head and winced.

"You wouldn't do that to your own son, now would ya, Pops?" he whined and earned another pillow.

"I'll add 'Pops' to the list." Kratos amended and resumed polishing, "But since you're here, what is it?"

"Will you taste this soup I made for dinner? It seems kinda bland to me." Zelos asked and grinned as Kratos sighed and got up.

"Wasn't it a rule not to taste the dinners ahead of time?" he wondered aloud as he walked with the redhead back to the kitchen.

A bowl of soup was served quickly and Zelos stood anxiously awaiting the critique. Kratos lifted the spoon to his mouth and sampled the stew. For a few moments, he just gazed down at the bowl. Finally, a faint red blush grew across his face and he closed his eyes, tears forming at the corners.

"It's... very spicy." he whispered hoarsely and coughed a bit. "Ah... a bit too hot, but otherwise quite good." Zelos peered into the pot with a frown.

"I don't get it. It's the same recipe I've always used. Let me try it." he remarked and took the bowl from Kratos, who promptly set to searching for a glass of water, throwing open cupboards and wheezing loudly. The redhead stuck a spoonful of the soup into his mouth and chewed on the meat, allowing it to sit on his tongue as long as possible before swallowing. The seraphim behind him abandoned the search for a cup and picked up the pitcher instead, draining the liquid straight from it. "Still seems kinda blah to me." Zelos remarked as he looked over at Kratos's weary smile as he leaned against the wash basin, empty pitcher dangling from his hand.

"Really?" he breathed weakly, "Seems a lot spicier than Colette's cooking back when...." Kratos stiffened then, eyes wide in realization as Zelos drank down the remainder of the soup and scowled at the bottom of the bowl. "Zelos, have you had any body pains lately? During the night?" he asked suddenly.

"No, not that it has anything to do with my sudden streak of bad cooking." the redhead answered, poking at the soup pot, "You think I should add some lemon to it?" Kratos pushed away from the basin and tugged at the short red hair. "Ow! Hey! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Zelos griped, spinning around and rubbing his head.

"Feeling is still there. Had any trouble sleeping?" Kratos pressed. Zelos shook his head, unsure as to what he was leading up to. "But you can't taste this, right?"

"I'm probably just coming down with something that's messing up my sense of taste." Zelos shrugged it off. "But if it's freaking you out that much, then you can cook in my place." Kratos eyed the pot warily.

"I think I will. If only to spare my tongue." he muttered.

* * *

Lloyd looked up at the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge as he maneuvered the ship into the dock beside it. So many Exspheres were used to control the mechanisms, how was he going to get permission to get them all? His thoughts were scattered when Zelos walked up beside him and gazed up with the younger man.

"Kind of awful, knowing so many human lives were lost to make the stones that power it." he murmured, "So where are we going to put all the Exspheres we've collected so far?"

"I kind of had the idea of Dad taking them up to Derris-Kharlan and scattering them in space like he did with the ones already in Welgaia. If he got down here from Derris-Kharlan, then he can get back up there, right?" Lloyd replied, "Anyways, let's go to Meltokio and get your clothes and visit Seles. When does she have to go back to the abbey anyway?" Zelos looked startled and plastered on a smile.

"Ah, well. Funny thing is, the house arrest was overturned and she's free to do whatever she wants. So I invited her to stay at my place for as long as she wants." he lied and gazed out at the dock workers pulling the ship into position and tying it down. "As for the clothes, I don't mind this outfit that much. To tell the truth, I don't have any others anymore. I took all the stuff I could and what with all the crap we go through out there, I basically shredded most of 'em. All I have left is that formal costume, my bathing suit and this getup."

"So no more pink?" Lloyd questioned in confusion. Zelos shook his head. "You were attached to that vest, weren't you?"

"It belonged to my mother. It had sentimental value." the redhead muttered shortly and pulled away from the banister that surrounded the little ship. "Well, let's go and say 'Hi' to my sis and see where we go next!" Kratos joined them, scanning the area out of habit and falling into step as they disembarked the ship to a group of horses that they could borrow to ride to Meltokio.

"I have that covered already. Sheena sent another message through Origin about Exspheres that are stored in Altamira. Regal and Presea already have them packed and are waiting for us to come by and pick them up." Lloyd answered brightly, "This part of the trip's easy! I wish it would stay like this the whole time, then we'll be done faster and we can go home to Iselia!" He looked back at Zelos, "Oops. I forgot that Zelos would come back to Meltokio. You'll visit me and Dad after the journey's done, right?" Zelos smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Sure. Can't abandon my little bro, y'know?" he answered and mounted one of the horses.

* * *

Nadilene sat primly on the bench in Meltokio's second level and looked out at the people that passed by. Her parasol provided adequate cover from the sunlight and she lifted her scarf higher to hide her face. Since leaving Nealar, she had spoken at length with her husband as to what they should do next. Her new orders were to be sure the Chosen's transformation continued, only without the need for the world regeneration journey, the opportunities to coax him into danger and battle were few and far between.

"It will all be worth it, in the end." she sighed and smiled, closing her eyes in remembrance of her husband. "He is so much like you, my love. Four thousand years we have waited to create a body that is the closest match to you, mana signature and physical attributes." Nadilene lifted a small round disc in her hand and spoke into it. "Are they on their way here or not?"

_"He said they were going to Meltokio to visit. They should show up within the next few days if they have good horses and don't stop to let the Chosen philander about."_ a voice responded coolly, _"I don't see how you managed to let him live. I practically gave him to you in pink wrapping."_

"All in good time. He shall have what he deserves and the world will be in far better condition then." Nadilene replied and put the disc away, watching children run by in their play and laughter. "Perhaps there is a way to speed the process along further." she mused and laughed as she vanished in a burst of light.

* * *

Kratos despised horses. The bucking, the snorting, the smell, the fact that every single last damnable one of them _had_ to taste his hair at least once; it was enough to make him want to cut them into pieces. He stood to one side, shooting them all evil looks as Lloyd and Zelos rubbed down the animals after a day of riding. One of the horses tossed its head and began walking towards him.

"No, not again!" the seraphim exclaimed and fled for the safety of the nearby lake, "Get away from me, you blasted beasts of burden!" The two younger men watched him run, looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Hey, before we eat, you wanna try out some more sword spins?" Zelos asked, "You could use the practice, I swear if you leave your back open again like that time in Nealar, _I'll_ beat you over the head with a club!" Lloyd snickered and nodded.

"You wouldn't dare 'cause you know I'd beat you first! I have two swords!" he retorted. Zelos lifted an eyebrow, staring at him.

"You think that makes a difference against me? Psh, I can take you on _without_ a sword!" he shot back with a proud tone.

"Yeah? Prove it! Let's have a practice battle with you using just your hands!" Lloyd dared and the two walked towards an open area of land for the match.

Nadilene materialized high above them and smiled, lifting her hand out towards them. A swirl of dust rose from her palm and flowed down to surround the dark-clad Chosen as he began dancing on his heels, arms lifted for defensive measures. The wind helped to disguise her little trick as she closed her eyes.

"Each blow that is struck will increase your fury, burn your soul with rage and hate. Battle hard, Chosen of Mana, for only then will you reach your fate." she whispered and then disappeared, leaving no trace of herself behind.

"Okay, so here's the rules. Use those wooden swords of yours, I don't want to get diced up IF you manage to get a lucky swipe in." Zelos teased, "We'll duke it out until one of us cries 'uncle' or we get too close to the horses. Loser makes dinner tonight!"

"Not fair! That means I'll have to throw the fight if I want decent stew tonight!" Lloyd whined and grinned as he traded the Kusanagi swords for the wooden ones he trained with. "Okay! Let's go!"

Lloyd dashed forward and swiped at Zelos with the swords, preparing to link the attack with a Tiger Blade technique, only to yelp as the Chosen danced and spun around, snapping the side of his hand into his back.

"Point for me!" Zelos laughed, then gasped as his vision suddenly went dark. For a moment, he heard himself in his own mind crying out for victory, demanding that he be sure to show the other boy his power. Shaking his head, he danced back away from Lloyd, unsure of what had just happened. The boy was already racing back with a smile. He stopped short of Zelos, spun as well and used the mana ribbon he conjured to pull the Chosen close and thumped him in the side with the wooden blade.

"Got one for me!" he declared and yelped painfully when Zelos snapped his hand out and struck his head. "Hey!"

"_Brat! Not there!_" the redhead hissed and darted aside, skidding as he shook his head, "What? Wait, that wasn't what I meant!" Lloyd ran by, holding the sword low as he swept Zelos off his feet.

"Then how's that?! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" he shot back and cried again when the Chosen flipped back onto his feet and leaped forward, slamming his full weight into Lloyd's body. The two tumbled and rolled, kicking and clawing as Kratos warily stepped back into the clearing. "Ow! Zelos! Stop it! Not in the rules!" The seraphim paused and watched them in confusion, unsure whether they were playing or training or what.

"_I'll kill you!_" Zelos suddenly raged, pinning the younger man to the grass and pressing his hands around his throat, squeezing as hard as he could as Lloyd struggled fiercely. "_Ignorant human, I'll show you my power! Die in this world that you dared to take from me!_"

Kratos dashed across the clearing, wings half-spread as he grabbed the redhead and threw them both off of Lloyd, tumbling across the grass until they stopped. He held Zelos tightly, looking over at Lloyd.

"What the hell's going on?! What happened here?!" he demanded as Zelos hung his head, trembling as his heart raced. The red-clad swordsman climbed to his knees and rubbed at his neck, gasping for air.

"I dunno! We were playing around and he just went crazy on me! He was talking weird too, like when Mithos possessed him." he exclaimed and crawled towards them, "Is he okay now? Did he get over that nutzoidness?"

"Owww, my head is freaking killing me." Zelos groaned and shook it slightly, "What was I doing? Man, that was the craziest thing that ever happened." He lifted his face up and stared bleary-eyed at Lloyd, "Don't tell me I look like crap, I already know. I feel like it, too." He sighed and shifted, a sign that Kratos took to mean he was all right and released him. "Thanks for stopping me, Pops." A gentle slap to the back of the head made him smile. "Sorry, to the both of you. I don't know what got into me."

"Whatever it was, it was scary. I think I'll make dinner anyway. Just to get us all to relax some, okay?" Lloyd remarked. Zelos nodded and waited for him to leave before doubling over and cringing in pain.

"Owowowowow. Gah, what is... ugh!" he groaned. Kratos stood and watched him worriedly. He knew what this was, had witnessed it so many times before, and again with Colette.

"No, please, not you." he whispered as he knelt again to hold Zelos steady as he retched and coughed harshly. The wings came unbidden, flapping furiously despite their still tattered state with each spasm that tore through the Chosen's body. "What could be doing this? The need to open the seals is gone, you have a Key Crest to control the crystal and... Zelos!" he murmured harshly.

"What?! Ugh! Goddess help me, this hurts like a...!" Zelos bit his lip to stop himself and shuddered as the final wave passed through.

"Let me see your Cruxis Crystal." Kratos ordered and helped the younger man sit up and unbutton part of his shirt. He studied the crest and cursed venomously. "That's what they did! The bastards!"

"What? What is it?!" Zelos demanded and cringed as a surprise wave of pain seemed to attack his lungs, stealing his breath from him. Kratos brushed dust from the crest and studied his fingers, the metallic yellow of the inhibitor ore flaking from the tips.

"They destroyed it, the bastards. Zelos, your Key Crest, the mount that protects you from the effects of the crystal and keeps you from losing your soul to it... those thieves gouged out the charm. It's useless!" he told him in a low voice. The Chosen blinked at him in confusion, then in fear.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he hissed, grabbing his shoulders both to shake more information from him as well as to steady himself.

"It means you can turn into an angel. And that's exactly what's happening to you now." Kratos answered softly, "Someone or something has triggered the angel transformation for you. That's why you can't taste anything. I believe you also stopped eating recently, correct?" Zelos stared at him in shock, nodding slowly. "I wondered why you kept telling Lloyd you would eat later but never did."

"How do we make it stop?! I don't want to be an angel!" Zelos blurted and looked over at the campfire quickly, afraid he'd been heard. Lloyd didn't move, too intent on cutting up the vegetables for the stew.

"There isn't a way. Once it starts, it has to go through to completion. You'll lose more of your humanity as it progresses, but once it's complete, we can find a way to repair the crest and restore your soul." Kratos muttered as he thought through their recent experiences, trying to find out what triggered the parasitic process and who would want a new angelic vessel made.

"We can't tell Lloyd about this." Zelos suddenly said and the seraphim looked at him strangely. "If Lloyd finds out, he'll stop this quest and focus his efforts on helping me out." the fledgling angel pointed out and ground his teeth as he felt his stomach protest the sandwich he had forced himself to eat when Lloyd had made lunch and was watching him closely. "I don't need that. Just find me some of that ore and I'll be fine, right? And I don't want him to go nuts trying to help me, like he did for Colette. She deserved the fuss and the trials we all went through to help her." he added and narrowed his eyes. "I don't."

"That may not be wise...." Kratos began. Zelos looked up at him pleadingly.

"Promise me you won't tell." he begged, "We'll let it go at this, okay? And you just keep me out of sight when... when it finishes taking everything from me. I don't want him to see me... like Colette." Kratos studied him silently, a war raging within him over the situation. "I know this isn't fair for you. Please, promise me just this once... Father." Zelos finished his plea. Kratos remained quiet for a long moment, then sighed, lifting his hand to his forehead.

"You play dirty, Zelos." he muttered, "All right. We won't let Lloyd know about this." The redhead grinned at him and stood shakily as the last of the pain left him. "The trial should have ended by now. If you're following Colette's variation, you will lose the ability to sleep." the seraphim added as he followed him back to the campfire.

"That's fine. I'll take over night watch from now on, then." Zelos remarked calmly, "Though I might get bored just staring at you two sleep all night."

"Count the stars." Kratos simply answered and allowed the subject to drop as he ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Is that Miso Stew? You forgot the lemon."

* * *

Fearful and quiet,

That's how I'll be,

Hiding my pain

From family.

Death is too kind;

Life takes its toll.

Will I make things right

If I forfeit my soul?


	6. Chapter Six

Ch 6

Meltokio was bright and busy as always as the three swordsmen walked into the city. Lloyd didn't question Zelos's constant volunteering for night watch, but the fact that he still looked and acted bright and fresh each morning was a bit suspicious. He thought through it carefully, then came to a conclusion. Walking up beside the redhead as they made their way to the third tier of the city, he poked at Zelos in the side.

"I know what you're up to, Zelos. Why you keep staying up each night." he whispered and Zelos stiffened in shock. His mind raced to find out where and when he'd been found out. Did Kratos tell Lloyd anyway? Did he break his promise?

"I can explain, really!" Zelos stammered in fear, "I didn't mean to keep it from you, but I didn't want you to...!"

"I knew it! You've been sneaking dirty books around! Sheena said you'd do that at night!" Lloyd declared, "You look at them and then you just fall asleep on the job!" The redhead blinked and looked relieved.

"Oh, is that all? Eh, yeah, you got me there. I'll get rid of 'em. Promise." he breathed and wiped at his forehead, "Just don't yell stuff like that at me. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kratos pushed them both along, muttering at the idea that they would take another whole day to find the house at their rate.

Zelos's mansion had undergone a few changes since they last saw it. The garish pink was replaced with a regal brick red and the hedges were trimmed in neat and proper rows. The former Chosen cocked his head, studied it carefully, then shrugged and smiled. Seles did love to put her mark on things.

"Hey, what happened to your house?" Lloyd asked as they walked up to the door.

"I decided I didn't like the color anymore." Zelos replied smoothly and knocked using the gold-plated ornament decorating the cherry-wood door. A few moments later, the door opened and Sebastian looked out at them. The butler looked momentarily surprised, then quickly regained composure.

"Welcome home, Master Zelos." he greeted professionally. Zelos glared at him coldly and he fidgeted. "Many pardons. Welcome to the Wilder Estate, Lord Zelos."

"Better. Stop slipping up or I'll have Seles dock your pay." the redhead grumbled as he let the others in after him. Sebastian turned and announced their arrival in a loud voice as maids and servants bustled about with fresh cut flowers and new carpeting.

"Big Brother!" Seles's voice exclaimed as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Smiling happily, she ran down the steps, then stopped short at the sight of her older brother's new appearance. "What? Wh-what happened to you?" she cried. Zelos rubbed at his head bashfully.

"I kinda set myself on fire, but hey, I don't look so bad!" he laughed, then looked at her worriedly, "Or do I?" Seles blushed and shook her head.

"No, no, you look good as always, Big Brother. It's just that I've never seen you look, uh... outdoorsy?" she stammered and looked over at Lloyd with a frown, "I thought I told you to look after him! How could you let him go and set himself aflame? You country bumpkin!"

"So that's where Zelos gets it." Lloyd remarked in mild surprise, the insult flowing right off of him. Zelos grinned apologetically and rubbed his sister's head, mussing her short, red hair under the large yellow hat she wore. She smacked his hand away and straightened herself up, then looked up at Kratos. A deep flush spread over her cheeks and she shyly looked away.

"Ah, good afternoon, good sir. I don't believe we've had the good fortune to have been introduced. I am the Lady of this house, Seles Wilder." she murmured and curtsied politely. Kratos raised an eyebrow, then looked up at Zelos, who was now giving him one of the most evil looks he had ever seen, short of Mithos's twisted smiles at him.

Lloyd was fairly sure that this was the first time he had ever seen his father turn white.

"Kratos Aurion, Lloyd's father. Pleased to meet you as well." the seraphim managed to respond steadily, then tried to leave the scene. Lloyd watched him slink away, then looked up at Zelos, who only gave him a cheerful expression.

"So, ready to spend the night in a decent bed?" he asked. Lloyd frowned as he scratched his head.

"I like the beds I made." he muttered as Seles shook her head clear and returned to her brother.

"Oh, Zelos, you have _got_ to do something about all those groupies! They keep coming by and bothering me about your whereabouts!" she complained, "I haven't told them anything, but they keep insisting that they know where you're traveling so they can send messengers after you." Zelos made a face at the news as she looked more sour. "Speaking of messengers, that Sheena witch came by here earlier this week and wanted to know if you would be here soon. She asked that you stay within the city for a day or so."

"Sheena? She wanted to see me?" Zelos asked hopefully. Kratos and Lloyd both decided the conversation wasn't for them and walked off on their own to explore the house.

"Hey, Dad, has Zelos been acting weird to you? He doesn't seem like his usual self lately." Lloyd suddenly remarked once they were beyond earshot. Kratos glanced back, saw the redhead lift his gaze up at them in concern, then returned to chatting with his sister.

"No, nothing particularly strange strikes me. Except perhaps that day he decided my shoulders could support his weight." Kratos grimaced briefly at the memory, "Gah, I thought I was going to be crushed. What gave him the idea that he was lighter than you?" The younger boy laughed and shook his head.

"Wish I had seen that, but I was probably sneaking food from the kitchen at the time. I mean, he doesn't join us for dinner anymore, or for breakfast and lunch either." he pointed out and looked worried, "Zelos shouldn't be trying to ration things yet. We have plenty to eat."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Why don't you go and find a bath? We're all in need of one after that venture with those... beasts." Kratos shuddered at the thought of riding horses back to the bridge, "I vote we find new transport back to the ship. Like the Rheairds." Lloyd cocked his head and looked up at him.

"Oh, that's right. You can't fly yet. How long will it take for your wings to recover? Zelos, too?" he asked. His father looked back as the deep blue wings spread from his back, flapping a few times to shake off the dust.

"Not too long for me. I should have flight capability in another day or so. Zelos may take longer, he was pulling feathers out long before I was conscious." Kratos answered and rapped on his head, "Bath, Lloyd. Now."

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Sheesh! You're no fun!" the boy cried as he ran down the hall.

"I'm your father! I'm not supposed to be fun!" Kratos yelled after him and sighed, "I hate lying to you again. Zelos, you owe me for this."

* * *

Guest rooms were provided for the trio and Sebastian led them to the new bath that Seles had installed in the house. Zelos whooped and raced for the low lying stone tub that mimicked the Kharlan hot springs, misty steam and all. Lloyd peered at the water, clutching his towel tightly around him, and tested the temperature.

"Huh, it really is like the hot spring. Nice idea, Zelos." he remarked in surprise. The redhead was already planted in the center of the pool, grinning hugely.

"What? Oh, yeah." he remarked in momentary confusion, "Thanks." Then, just to be sure he could still act like his old self, "Though the view of a couple of other guys here isn't all that sexy. We need to invite a few hunnies in to share the steam! I'm pretty sure I could spare a couple for you and Daddykins." A wadded up towel sailed through the air and smacked him in the head as Kratos stepped into the pool.

"Lloyd, make a note of that word. I don't want it to be referring to me. Ever." he grumbled and sat in what looked like embarrassment. Lloyd sighed and sat back, thinking through the journey.

"Why didn't Sheena tell me that she was coming here too? I would have liked to at least said 'Hi' in person." he wondered aloud. Zelos pulled the towel from his face and threw it back at Kratos, then blinked.

"Oh, that. Seles said that she would be by later again with a couple of others. I guess bratty Genis and the cool beauty Raine will be by for a visit, too." he threw in and shook his fist at Kratos, "Stop throwing the spare towels at me!"

"You want me to throw the one I'm wearing?"

"No, but you could stop throwing crap at me altogether, Pappy!"

Smack!

Lloyd watched in amusement as his father climbed out of the pool, loaded his arms with towels and returned to the hot tub, calmly wadding one up to join the first towel that resumed its position around Zelos's head. He shouldn't have worried, Zelos was still good old Zelos, perverted and trouble-making. Lloyd wouldn't have him any other way.

"How about Papa?"

Smack!

"Da-Da?"

Smack!

"Your aim's getting a bit too good, old man."

Smack!

"Lloyd, call the butler back. I'm running out of ammunition." Kratos muttered with a grin, wadding another towel in his hands. The boy merely laughed and shook his head. His family was perfect just the way it was.

* * *

Night in Meltokio was no less calm than the day, but it was just as beautiful as ever. Seles had retired to her bedroom after spending the remainder of the day catching up with her brother, acting fidgety around Kratos and hounding Lloyd about failing to keep Zelos in one piece. Lloyd himself was feeling sleepy, more so after he had the bath and exhausted himself laughing at the antics of the two angels in the pool.

Kratos finished tucking the blanket around his son, ruffled his hair once, then left the room, walking towards the balcony on the second floor. He knew Zelos had retreated there after wishing Lloyd a good night. The comforts of home didn't seem to reach him and the seraphim's curiousity drove him to find out what exactly was amiss with the Wilder Estate.

"You haven't been acting normally since we arrived." Kratos remarked simply as way of greeting. Zelos leaned forward against the banister, looking out at the stars, mouth moving silently. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You made me lose count, Dad." he answered and looked back at him. "And what do you mean by that? Other than the angel thing, I'm the same old me."

"The house renovations weren't your idea, were they?" the seraphim responded with another question, joining him at the star-gazing. He glanced aside at the thoughtful redhead, then resumed his watch. "And you didn't seem that pleased to know your 'hunnies' were out to find you."

"Not interested. They were an escape from life, and a bad one at that." Zelos muttered about the women, "And I never actually did anything with them. I kinda induced the idea of what happened hypnotically. It was one of my healing methods, but I used it on myself and on them to fool us both."

"So then, you're still..."

"Don't breath a word of it! It's embarrassing to think of it! I have an image and reputation here, everywhere!" Zelos snapped back, "That's the only reason why I haven't gotten hitched, y'know! As long as people think the worst of me, no one will take the chance to love me. Saves them and me some pain."

"Would that be why you're interested in Sheena's whereabouts?" Kratos pointed out with a sly smile, counting stars out in his own mind.

"That obvious, huh? I should have seen that coming." the younger man chuckled, "She hates my guts, like everyone else should. But she was the one woman I didn't want fooled by the act. But that constant harping, 'idiot Chosen' this, 'stupid Chosen' that; it made me want to turn my back on them all even more."

"I know. You told me that before, in the Tower. Your hatred of the title turning into hatred of yourself, when it seems that the title is all people see of you." Kratos murmured and frowned, "Now I've lost count." Zelos snickered and leaned back against the metal banister, the ornate curls pressing into him.

"Got you back. But you're right. I wanted to be different from the title. I wanted to be seen as Zelos Wilder, not Chosen. Stupid dream. The institution of the Chosen may be falling, but I'm still known as the Chosen. I'll always be the Chosen, even after I die." He lifted his hand, studied the glove, then let it drop. "Even after I lose my soul. As for this place, it belongs to Seles. I gave her everything, the rank of Chosen, the mansion, the titles and coffers... everything." he laughed, "I'm broke! Can you believe that? The Great Zelos, a poor man!" Kratos reached out and gently smacked him in the back of the head.

"Let me tell you a story I once told Lloyd." he murmured and looked heavenward, "Countless stars light up the night sky, shining down on us. Each star belongs to someone, one star for every person in the world. When someone passes on, their star falls as snow to bring comfort and water to us still living. Snow is a gift from the people long gone and the sky begins to fill with stars again." He heard a soft sob and looked aside in concern. "Zelos? You all right?"

"Goddess, I hate snow." the redhead hissed between sobs, "It's a beautiful story, really, and I'm touched, but I can't stand snow. Snow isn't a gift for me, it's a reminder of the coldness of my life, the emptiness, the desolation, the sheer fact that I shouldn't be standing here."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything then." Kratos murmured and resumed star-gazing, "If it helps, you can try singing. I can't seem to get that damned song out of my head." Zelos laughed forcefully and rubbed his head.

"The one you were humming in the Temple of Darkness, huh? I'm actually in the middle of altering the words, so it's not going to be pretty to hear right now." he admitted and looked out at the lights and music of the city. "Though I think I have another one that works as well." Kratos stopped counting and gazed at him from the corners of his eyes, waiting. The redhead seemed to grip the banister tightly as he took a deep breath.

_"Look at this city  
__Through my empty eyes;  
__The heartache I suffer  
__Through each of my lies.  
_

_Sleep on, so peaceful,  
__Your land will stay green  
__Through the shattering heart  
__Of my childhood dream._

_Lay me down broken  
__In the public view.  
__Cheer with the voices as  
__Their wishes come true._

_This city's salvation  
__Granted as I die,  
__Watching my world  
__With empty eyes."_

Zelos pushed away from the banister at the end and looked back at Meltokio as the echo of his own voice murmured back to him. Kratos had his head bowed, almost trembling as the final notes died on the wind.

"Go rest, Father, while you can." Zelos whispered, "I'll keep watch over the city. I always have."

* * *

Empty forever,  
My life is decreed.  
Dying for others,  
My only good deed

Losing my body,  
Losing my mind,  
Losing my soul;  
Death's so unkind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ch 7

Morning brought the happy reunion of Lloyd and his friends, Raine, Genis and Sheena. Kratos rubbed at one eye as he stepped down the stairs to meet with the joyful chatter. Seles had tea and cakes served right away, as well as sending breakfast up to her brother. The conversation included the Exsphere journey, the quest to have half-elves accepted among the people, Genis's upcoming graduation from New Palmacosta, and the general well-being of the party.

"So where is that idiot Chosen anyway?" Sheena asked, looking around, "You'd think he'd be the first down and all over us 'hunnies'. Did he oversleep?" The sounds of doors slamming drew their attention to the second story, where Zelos was walking as quickly as he could with an irritated expression, followed by one of the servants holding a covered tray.

"I don't want it! Take it back! No, I'm not eating it! I'm not hungry, I'll eat it later! Get it out of my sight! Stop following me!" he kept ordering, not bothering to look back at the man hounding after him. He jogged down the steps, didn't bother registering the shocked expressions on the newcomers' faces and stood before Seles. "Can you get this dude off my back? I'm not in the mood for breakfast."

"What the hell happened to you?!" Sheena exclaimed as Raine rubbed her eyes for a better look and Genis scratched his head in appraisal.

"I think it looks better than the pink outfit." he decided and sat down. "Don't know about the hair though."

"What's the matter? I had them make you your favorite breakfast." Seles asked in concern, "Unless you've changed tastes recently."

"Okay, fine." Zelos grumbled and turned to lift the cover from the tray. He speared a chunk of omelet and chewed on it, looking anything but happy with it. Swallowing, he slammed the silver cover down and glared at the servant. "I ate! Now get out of here!" The man bowed and raced off, leaving the redhead to flop into a sofa and sigh. "I hate doing that. Well, good morning, if you can call it that."

"Yeah, okay, now answer the question." Raine muttered. He looked up at them, grinned and shrugged.

"I set myself on fire. Ta-da!" he answered with a smile.

"God, you really are an idiot. How did you live through that?" Sheena growled. Zelos jerked his thumb back at Kratos, who looked as if he didn't want to be pulled into the conversation.

"Daddy-O saved me." he answered and received another smack. "Yeah, I forgot, that word is on the ban list. You sure I can't call you Paps either?" Another smack. "Guess not." Raine sat down and gazed at them sternly.

"We have time for a story. Tell us all about how you got that ridiculous outfit and started calling Kratos... that." she announced as Sheena shot daggers at him before sitting herself.

"You can start without me. I have to deal with my groupies. See ya!" Zelos cried in a rush and raced out of the house. The group watched him escape and looked confused. What was going on with him? Sheena settled back and sighed.

"Nothing seems to go right when dealing with him." she murmured.

* * *

Of all the times she could show up, she had to do it when he looked like this! Zelos kicked at a pebble as he walked down the streets to each of his former groupies' houses. Each one would squeal in delight at the sight of him, though the confusion in their eyes betrayed their doubt at his new style. Each one burst into tears and begged for him to stay with them as he calmly told each one to stop coming by. Each one threatened to call guards to drag him back, but a stern look from him killed the words as they called them forth.

The effort of burning all those bridges should have exhausted him, but he didn't feel the least bit tired. Zelos leaned back against a tall marble statue of some nobleman and sighed, thinking about the angry looks Sheena had shot him. Apparently she was still ticked off at him. Oh well. He twisted the ring he wore on his right hand and studied the gem. The Topaz Ring was blessed by Luna, the Summon Spirit of Light, and was a gift from Sheena before his betrayal. It remained one of his greatest treasures.

"The only time I'll ever get a ring from her." Zelos murmured and sighed dejectedly as he began walking back to the mansion, "I screwed myself up royally with the whole venture." A shadow passed over him and he stopped, looking up in confusion at the woman that walked right for him. Dressed in a silky black gown with a dark violet scarf pulled up across her face and holding a black parasol, the woman stopped before him and nodded her head slightly in greeting.

"Good to see you here, Chosen." she remarked softly, "I am Nadilene Whild. I've come quite a ways to bring you a gift." Zelos shifted stances to his usual flirtatious one, mentally cringing at the title and the thought of having to resume his mask.

"Oh, is that so? What gift could such a beautiful black rose as yourself have for little old me? I'm sure it's equally as gorgeous as the gift-giver." he purred. Nadilene lifted her hand and revealed a shining orb of light hovering above her palm.

"The gift of angelic power, one for now and another for the next step." she answered and the light flew towards Zelos, covering him in light as he raised his hands defensively. "The gift of monster sight. You shall see monsters where others cannot." she added, sending another ball of light at him.

"Hey! Whoa! I don't want angelic powers!" Zelos yelled and glared between his arms at her, "You look familiar; where have I seen you before?! Tell me who you are!" Nadilene smiled and held out her arms towards him, the scarf flying in a wind that surrounded her alone.

"If you wish to know me, then seek answers here!" she declared and a new vision bloomed into Zelos's view, far different from the one he had seen in Nealar, the same dream that had haunted him until he lost the ability to sleep.

There was a palace of white and gold, a figure that sat in a strange device that obviously kept the creature alive. The figure itself looked hideous, with glassy green eyes looking balefully out of its withered head, the crippled and disfigured body trapping what was apparently an infuriated and maddened mind. Nadilene standing by it in a white wedding gown, black and red hair flowing around her shoulders and down her back. Then suddenly, there was a cannon, aimed for the united world, the world that the rulers of the kingdoms had dubbed Symphonia. A green crystal shining, surrounded by darkness, consuming the planet. Zelos's reflection of his former self standing on a balcony of a tall tower that overlooked the land, wings spread, laughing, emerald eyes shining madly. Then he was falling, the true Zelos, dressed still in the clothes made for him by a loving family, falling into the darkness. Falling forever.....

"Nooo!" Zelos screamed and leaped back, shaking his head furiously, "I won't let you take me there! I won't let you use me for that!" He reached for his sword and slashed out with it, prepared for battle. "Whatever it is you're planning to do with me, I won't allow it! I'd rather die before I let you put my family in danger!"

"We shall see, Chosen One." Nadilene murmured as she vanished in a burst of violet light, deep violet feathers dancing around her before winking out of existance. Zelos scanned the area for her, then ran for the mansion down the street, panting.

"Can't believe I'm being used again! Gotta tell the others, quick!" he puffed as he ran on.

* * *

Kratos jerked his head up as the story went on, glaring at the direction he thought he heard a voice. Lloyd noticed and stopped as he was describing the battle at Nealar to give him a concerned look. The group looked between them in confusion.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked, the rest of the question unneeded. Kratos stood quickly and made for the door.

"I heard Zelos cry out. We have to see what's happening!" he declared and raced out of the mansion. Seles leaped up, clutching her purse.

"I'll come, too! Big Brother needs me!" she declared and followed the group as they dashed out to see the commotion.

They met Zelos as he was racing up towards them, then stopped in confusion as the redhead skid to a halt, stared wide-eyed at them, then whisked out the Last Fencer, immediately moving into his dancing stance.

"Get away from me, you monsters! I won't let you take me anywhere!" he declared. Lloyd stepped forward, hands out as non-threatening as possible.

"Zelos, calm down. It's me, Lloyd. What's going on?" he asked in a steady voice. Zelos slashed towards him and he leaped back. "Whoa! Dad! What's wrong with him?" Kratos merely stood and watched him, an expression of concern on his face. The redhead glared at them, then halted his dancing, eyes growing dark and closing half way as he held out a hand and began making cross-like motions, lips moving silently to the swirl of mana rising around him.

"He's going to cast something on us?!" Genis exclaimed in shock, stepping back in fright, "Wh-why?!"

"Burn, baby! _Eruption!_" Zelos finally yelled out, and the group scattered to avoid the flames that rushed up from where they stood. "Damn it! Don't force me to use what I learned in Nealar!" Kratos dashed in and drew his own sword, swinging it to knock away the Last Fencer. The redhead caught on and spun, throwing Excalibur skyward and swinging his leg out to kick Kratos back. "What are monsters doing in Meltokio anyway?! Lloyd! Dad! Get out here and help me already!"

"Zelos, snap out of it! Don't you recognize us? We're already here! Stop attacking us!" Lloyd exclaimed as Raine set to casting a spell of her own, Genis following suit. Sheena held her cards ready, waiting for the chance to dart in and attack. Kratos pressed on, grinding his teeth as he tried his best to disarm the redhead. He hated to admit it, but after only a few minutes of intense battle, he was already wearing out and Zelos seemed only to continue pressing in, still as energetic as before.

_"He's using the spins and gravity to lessen his energy output. Clever boy. He can withstand intense combat longer than I can. I'll have to remember that in the future."_ Kratos thought to himself, blocking a blow that would have cut into his shoulder, _"Wait a second. Intense combat? The transformation requires the Chosen to be in danger, fighting aids the process... No!"_

"Zelos! Stop fighting!" Kratos finally shouted and swung the sword a final time, sending Last Fencer skittering away. Seles screamed and opened her purse, whisking out a large wand that held a huge golden star at the end.

"Don't hurt him! I'll hit you with this if you hurt my brother!" she threatened as the group jumped back from her. Raine cast out her Field Barrier for defense as the seraphim finally managed to grab Zelos's arms and struggle with him.

"Let me go! Lloyd! Where are you?! I can hear you, but I can't see you anywhere!" he yelled, fighting to get free of Kratos.

"Zelos, calm down. The monster won't hurt you. Not unless you attack first." the seraphim said slowly. Zelos hesitated as the older man went on. "I am here, but I can't see the monster. Will you describe it to me?" He nodded. "Good. Now, the one holding you, tell me what you see."

"It's about my size, maybe taller. It's heavily built, looks like it could snap me in two." Zelos answered shakily, "It has mottled green skin, with red-brown spikes all over its head and its wearing dark fur on its body. It was holding a big sword earlier, but that's gone now."

"I see. A strange monster, isn't it?" Kratos murmured. Zelos nodded. The seraphim bent closer to him, staring into his eyes as the redhead cringed and tried to turn his face away, beginning to struggle again. "Zelos, listen carefully. I need you to look the monster in the eye. Tell me what you see in its eyes." he told the Chosen. Lloyd blinked and stepped forward again, only to be halted by Raine. The professor shook her head and signaled for him to wait.

"O-okay. I trust you." Zelos muttered and turned back to hold his gaze level, brow furrowed with confusion. "They're kind of brown, almost like yours. Very much like yours."

"Anything else?"

"Uh...." Zelos murmured and closed his eyes half-way, "I can see emotions; concern, worry, a hidden pain... and something else. Something I've only ever seen in Seles's eyes. Something I see in Lloyd's eyes when he looks at us all." He shook his head and stared up at him. "DAD?!" he finally exclaimed as the false sight wore off. Kratos smirked and released him, stepping back. "You were the monster this whole time?!"

"It was an illusion. See the others for yourself. It's the only way to truly see your friends again." he answered, "Though I'd like to know what caused this." Zelos headed straight for the monster that represented Lloyd and peered into his eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Concern, worry, that strange emotion, and hope. This is Lloyd, no one I know has those color eyes with that kind of emotional mix. Hey, little bro, sorry for the scare." he finally said with a smile as the illusion shattered and Lloyd threw his arms around him in relief.

"Good to have you normal again, Zelos." the swordsman breathed back, "You scared the hell out of all of us!" The redhead grinned wider, then resumed his solemn expression as he went to Raine, the professor represented by a demonic sorceress with white snakes for hair. She blushed as he stared into her gaze.

"Knowledge and wisdom, hope for the future, calm and serene, worry and concern, some shyness within. This is Raine, the Professor." Zelos murmured and smiled at her. "Hello there, my cool beauty!"

"Still as intolerably flirtatious as ever, I see." Raine remarked with a grin as he nodded and knelt to eye the small monster of similar appearance.

"I see hope as well, pain of loss, confusion, and an eagerness for life and all its wonders. Genis, you brat, when will you be ready to attend the Imperial Research Academy? You'll knock their socks off!" Zelos laughed and ruffled his hair when the illusion broke. He turned to look at the monster that represented Seles and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I can never mistake those eyes. That emotion so strong there, the worry, the hope, all of it trying to hide under a determined look. Only a Wilder can have eyes like that!" he joked as Seles laughed and hugged his waist.

"Big Brother! You're okay!" she exclaimed happily. Zelos nodded and straightened for the last member of the group. He hesitated when standing before Sheena, the ninja glaring at him, daring him to look her in the eye.

"Guess this is it, huh?" he murmured softly.

"You think I enjoy this? Get it over with." she growled. Zelos took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then turned to look at her.

"Hot and cold at once, anger, annoyance, there was something else, but it's gone now...." he whispered shakily, wishing the 'monster sight' spell didn't force him to face her like this, "Pain, deep pain, and... hatred. It grows the more I look. It consumes... like darkness. Sheena!" Stepping back, Zelos gasped and doubled over, breaking into a sweat as pain rushed through him. "Ow...! Gah, it hurts! Stop! Please!" Kratos immediately knelt beside him, holding him steady as the pain of the transformation began.

"What's happening to him?!" Genis exclaimed as Lloyd cried in shock and bent to help out. Raine took on her serious expression and knelt to lift Zelos's face up. Ignoring the pained look on his face, she studied him carefully.

"His lips are turning blue. Whatever caused this is having adverse effects on him. We need to get him to a doctor." she declared bluntly.

"Big Brother! What's wrong with my brother?! What's hurting him?! Who could have done this?!" Seles cried, still gripping her wand. Zelos jerked out of the healer's grip and bowed his head.

"No! I'm not going to any doctor! I'm all right." he managed to say through clenched teeth, "The battle just wore on me, that's all. Get back." The group closed in out of concern as Sheena blinked in surprise and stepped away from them, confused. "I said, get back! Get away from me!" He threw out an arm, startling the group into backing away. Standing shakily, Zelos moved back away from them, bangs covering most of his face as he looked out at them with one narrowed, glazed emerald eye. "You never saw this." he hissed and turned to flee the group, ignoring their cries of surprise and shock at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Lloyd, go back to the house with your friends. I will attend to Zelos." Kratos ordered firmly and ran after the redhead.

"Dad! Wait! What is going on? What's happening to Zelos?" Lloyd called and looked somewhat hurt, "Why won't they tell me what's happening?" Subdued by the thought, he turned and led the group of heroes back to the mansion.

* * *

Kratos kept running, following the faint trail of mana dust that was left in the wake of Zelos's escape. Through the twists and turns, he found himself now in the Meltokio slums, the peasants watching him with distrust and anxiety.

"Have you seen the Chosen? He is wearing clothes similar to what I am wearing and his hair is much shorter now." he asked one politely. The woman stared at him and slowly pointed down at the murky river that ran through the slums. "Thank you." Kratos murmured and walked down towards it, fearing the worst deep within himself.

He found Zelos bent at the water's edge, wings trembling as he gasped for air. His body shook with each wave of pain that coursed through him and the seraphim could only stand and wait for it to pass.

"Why...?" Zelos managed to whisper, "Why did you follow me?"

"Is it wrong for a father to worry over the well-being of one of his sons?" Kratos answered simply, stepping up and sitting beside him, gazing at the dingy water that flowed by them. Zelos carefully unfurled himself and looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. The seraphim glanced at him almost sadly. "Those were your final tears, Zelos. You no longer have the ability to feel. You will not cry, or feel hot or cold, the wind or water's touch on your skin, or physical pain." he added softly.

"Father, I know who is doing this to me." Zelos murmured and closed his eyes, touching his fingertips to the crystal below his neck, "Her name is Nadilene Whild. She triggered this in me."

"The name sounds familiar. Go on."

"She sent me a vision. I saw an old man, disfigured horribly, sitting in a chair of some kind. She was standing beside him. There was a cannon, pointed at this world. My Cruxis Crystal was shining, and everything was swallowed in darkness. I saw myself, not myself, standing as if I ruled everything, in my old clothes, my old hairstyle. And the real me, disappearing into the darkness." Zelos recalled as much as he could and sighed. "Sucks to be me right now."

"I recall such a couple. Yes, the man in the mobile device was a prisoner of Mithos's from the early days of the 4,000 year rule." Kratos muttered darkly, "He was once human, like me, and was one of the group that betrayed us. In retaliation, Mithos mutilated him and then turned him into an angel without the power to alter his appearance to strike blows against his pride and vanity. His wife, Nadilene, took it upon herself to become an angel as well, to stand by him and care for him."

"So he wants me as his new body?" Zelos asked, eyes wide, "What about the cannon and my crystal?"

"That I don't know. Derris-Kharlan is a huge comet, and Welgaia takes up only a small portion of it. I thought the two of them had died eventually, but apparently not. They may be hiding there, somewhere." Kratos went on thoughtfully, tapping his finger to the end of his nose. "I'm tempted to go back to Derris-Kharlan and take a look around. Perhaps I can find notes concerning them in the information database."

"No, I need you here to cover for me." Zelos told him, standing shakily and stretching, wings flapping to relieve the tension. "The pain has passed, or maybe I've gotten to the point where I can't feel it. Eh, on the bright side, I won't feel it when someone slaps me over the head, right, Pops?" He grinned as Kratos raised his hand to smack him, then dropped it with a sigh.

"Why bother? You're not going to feel it anyway." the seraphim grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Zelos smiled wider and danced off. "Hmph, well, since you're back to normal, let's return to the mansion and plan our next move. If we are going to Altamira, we can ask Regal for inhibitor ore to repair your crest."

"Yeah! Let's gooo!" Zelos sang out, wings still flapping out in view.

"And put your wings away!"

"Whoo-hoo! To Altamira and my cute little rosebud, Presea!"

* * *

Smiling and laughing,

While inside I cry;

Singing and dancing,

While longing to die.

My time's end is coming;

Should I tremble in fear?

Or should I embrace it

As all becomes clear?


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: In Zelos's words, 'Ooh, that's harsh.' The quotes from the game are there for a reason, to help define a character's personality. That's why there are so many and so varied. Sure, others use them, but at least I try and space them out and use them when it seems like the quote will best fit the situation they're in. As I state in my profile, I like accuracy, I follow the game as closely as I can while still running off to do something different. And I may as well warn you all now, Kratos is going to be loosening up a bit more by the end of this thing, but not so much that I can't mess with his head in the next story. Heh, chibis are fun....

* * *

Ch 8

With morning came time to leave Meltokio for the ship and the resuming of the journey. Seles pulled Zelos aside, whispered something to him, then handed him a box and a new white headband.

"Just to tide you over till your next visit." the girl added and then scolded Lloyd loudly, "And you better try harder to take care of my big brother this time, you backwoods hick!"

"You're going to Altamira next, right?" Sheena asked as the group said their goodbyes to Seles and left the rich level of Meltokio for the city gates. Lloyd nodded. "Hey, can we come along too? It's been ages since we had a journey together."

"Sure! Raine, Genis, you want to join up, too?" the dual swordsman asked.

"I'm interested to know what you do to collect the Exspheres and whether Zelos has acquired any new medical textbooks over the journey." Raine replied with a smile as the redhead turned a slight shade of crimson.

"If Raine goes, I go, too!" Genis announced.

"Then we'll need to make room on the ship. We can convert some of the store rooms into guest rooms." Lloyd remarked, "But we don't have enough horses to get everyone back to the bridge." Kratos shuddered at the idea of it. "And Dad doesn't want to use them again. So what now?"

"We can use the Rheairds. We brought the Wing Pack, so there should be one for each of us." Genis pointed out. They waited until they were outside the city before bringing the flying machines out for use. "This is gonna be cool!"

"I'm not coming up above the deck for the whole thing, just to let you all know." Raine muttered, gulping at the idea of being on yet another sea-bound object. With that, the group flew on towards the ship.

Setting sail for Altamira within a few hours, the party gathered in the dining area for dinner, chatting on about the new quest as Lloyd excused himself to start the conversions of the rooms. Zelos glared at his plate, stabbing at the meat and stirring it around to make it appear he had eaten. He didn't like the idea of waiting for the next part of his humanity to just up and disappear on him.

"Can someone find Colette?" he finally asked, causing the group to stop talking and look at him in confusion, "I need to talk to her about something."

"The last I heard, Colette was giving a sermon on conscience in NeOzette." Genis remarked, "Why the sudden need to talk to her?" He frowned, "Unless you're gonna try and hit on her again." Zelos glared harder at his food and stabbed it viciously, startling a few of the party members.

"Figures." he muttered, "Then I'll go and find her myself. Give me one of the Rheairds." The boy dug around and pulled out the Wing Pack, handing it to him. Kratos stood almost the same time he did.

"I'll come along." he told him and led the way above deck. "Can't let you get caught in another attack." he added in a low whisper. Zelos nodded almost imperceptibly, the only one to hear the words. Lloyd returned to the dining room just as they left and looked confused.

"Where are you going, Dad?!" he called out.

"To get ice cream! What flavor do you want?!" Kratos yelled back.

* * *

The seraphim was a deep shade of red as he and Zelos flew on towards NeOzette. The redhead was laughing so hard, it should have hurt. He kept pounding one fist on the metal casing of the Rheaird as they neared the forest covered village. 

"What is so funny?!" Kratos finally demanded, landing the Rheaird outside the town. Zelos looked at him with a huge grin, then burst into laughter again, almost falling from the machine when it landed.

"Ice cream?! Was that the best excuse you could come up with?! You're getting him some _ice cream_?!" he howled and toppled over the side. Kratos sighed and rested his head down on his arms, folded neatly on the handlebars of the Rheaird.

"Well, what would you have said?" he grumbled.

"I would've said we were going to get some wine and hunnies! He'd believe that from me a lot more than you and _ice cream_!" the fledgling angel answered as he brought himself to a standing position. He cried more from surprise than pain as Kratos walked over, grabbed him by the ear and began walking towards the village.

"We will find Colette, you will talk to her about whatever it is that's on your mind, and I will go find... _ice cream._" he growled, still red with embarrassment, "And if you breathe a word of this to anybody, I'm announcing your 'status' to the entire city of Meltokio! Now, what flavor does Lloyd want?"

"You're his dad, you outta know that much." Zelos taunted, deciding that the painless feeling was handy for now.

"Don't rub it in!" Kratos griped as he looked around for the shops.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Daddy's getting ice cream!" Zelos sang out and the seraphim shot him an evil look before promptly sticking his fingers into his ears.

"I'm not listening! I can't hear anything!" he declared loudly and marched off with them still plugged in, ignoring the people that stopped and stared at them, "I don't know that man! We are complete and total strangers! Move along! Nothing to see!"

Zelos stopped singing once a blonde girl walked up to him and waved at him. Blinking down at her, he paused for a moment, then grinned.

"Hiya, Colette! How's my cute little Chosen today?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Um, Zelos? What happened to your clothes and hair?" the girl replied in confusion.

"I set myself on fire."

"Oh. But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to talk to you about some recent things that have happened to me." Zelos went on and led her towards the inn, "I figured you could explain things to me, since you have 'experience'."

"On what?" Colette asked as Zelos pulled out a chair for her, then plopped into one of his own.

"Becoming an angel." he murmured and smiled slightly at her gasp, "I'm going through the transformation, and since you went through it already, I was hoping you could tell me more on what's happening with me. Dad, uh, Kratos already gave me a rundown, but you know how he is."

"Why are you turning into an angel? Martel doesn't want a vessel, the seals aren't needed anymore, and you have a Key Crest." Colette asked in concern.

"My Key Crest was destroyed by a bunch of thieves a little over a week or so ago. And some crazy lady triggered it, for some strange reason." Zelos answered, "So far, I've lost taste, sleep, and feeling. What comes next?"

"Speech. You lose the ability to talk." Colette answered softly and sadly, "That's usually the hardest." Zelos tensed and pulled his hands into fists.

"My voice? I'm going to lose my voice?" he whispered, "But, how can I hide that from Lloyd? I've kept this a secret for so long, but if I stop talking to him, he'll know what's wrong with me, right?"

"That's not all. After you lose your voice, you'll lose your soul. You're almost an angel now. Zelos, I know you've been keeping your promise to me. Will you keep another?" the angel asked, "Promise that you won't sacrifice yourself. Don't give up your life for anything. It will only cause pain for everyone."

"I'm sorry. I can't promise that." the redhead murmured and sighed, "Well, thanks for telling me what'll happen. What is it like, to lose your soul?"

"You're trapped in your own body, and it moves on its own, through the power of the Cruxis Crystal. You can see what's happening, you can hear it too, but you can't interact with the outside world." Colette answered, looking downcast, "It's lonely and sad, to see the pain on others' faces, and know that you're causing it, but you can't do anything to stop it or make it better."

"I see. So, it's that bad, huh?" Zelos muttered. He looked up at her. "Would you like to come with me and Dad? We're going to Altamira to ask Regal and Presea if they have inhibitor ore to fix my crest. I could use a little extra support."

"All right. Um, your dad is here?" Colette asked in confusion. Zelos smiled brightly.

"Ah, yeah! Kratos decided to adopt me as a second son and I look up to him like a father, so I got the habit of calling him 'Dad', too. It's nice to have a solid family for once, not that there's anything wrong with having Seles for a sister. I just wished to have a decent father and brother, and I got them!" he exclaimed happily and got up, "He's here getting ice cream for Lloyd. Let's find him and head back to the ship. We brought the Rheairds, too." Colette smiled brightly and followed him to the door. An explosion erupted outside and the shockwave knocked them to the floor as screaming filled the air.

"Oh no! What happened?!" Colette cried as Zelos got to his feet and shook his head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Can't feel pain, remember?" the redhead muttered and threw open the door to look outside, "What the hell's going on out here?!" he yelled.

Nadilene stood in the center of the chaos that raged through NeOzette, fires engulfing the shops and houses, monsters chasing the people around the village square, Kratos lying limp in a crumpled heap at her feet....

"Dad!" Zelos yelled out and raced up to face the woman as Colette cried in shock and dashed after him. "You... whatever you are! What have you done?!"

"My informant was correct." the woman merely remarked and pulled her scarf down, smiling cruelly at him. "Would you do anything for the former Lord Kratos? Even give up another part of your humanity?" Colette spread her pink wings and whipped out the Angel Halo chakrams she had won in Meltokio.

"I won't let you hurt anymore people! You're a mean lady!" she declared and flew forward as Zelos stood back and brought his arms forward, orange and rose wings fanning out behind him.

"Holy One, thy melody beats in the hearts of the strong. Bless us with the power of thine song. _Holy Song!_" he chanted and spun as the wave of angelic mana spread out over the little blonde angel, the fallen figure, and himself. Tiny feathers of mana fell from the blonde as Nadilene spun away from Colette's Ring Whirlwind maneuver and laughed.

"Silly child. You have not the power to defeat me." she purred and pulled forth a slender rapier, "Prepare to die this day, little angel!" Colette pulled back fearfully, arm raised to block the attack. A dark blur passed before her as the blade sang through the air. "Agh! No, you idiot! What have you done?! You're supposed to remain perfect!" the woman screamed in a fury. The blonde carefully lowered her arm and blinked up in surprise at Zelos grinning down at her, arms spread protectively over her.

"Can't let my cute little angel get hurt now, can I? You okay?" he asked brightly. Colette blinked again and looked at his left side, eyes widening at the gash that tore away part of his shirt and left blood gushing forth. "Ah, that? Flesh wound, really! It's nothing! I'll stick a bandage on it later and it'll be fine." Nadilene stepped back and hissed angrily.

"You little rat... the only reason why I'm allowing you to even get away with defying me is because of your fate!" she growled and put her sword away, vanishing in violet light. The monsters continued their rampage as Colette tried to press her hands against the wound.

"I'll be fine! Get the other monsters out of here!" Zelos told her and turned to tend to Kratos, "Dad! Can you hear me?" He lifted the other man's head and gently shook him by the shoulders, "Wake up!" He took note of a cut across his temple as the seraphim flinched and slowly opened his eyes.

"I... didn't even... get to finish... 'Sacred powers'...." Kratos complained softly. Zelos snickered as he pulled the seraphim away from the battlefield. Colette summoned her own Judgment spell, finishing off the monsters as the people of the village set to grabbing buckets of water and throwing them on the houses.

"Yeah, it's getting to be a bummer, huh? Not being able to finish your Judgment attack. Maybe if you didn't talk so much and just say Judgment, you'd actually get it done?" he teased and smiled wider as Kratos reached up and rapped his forehead with a knuckle. "You'll be okay. Anything injured?"

"Pride, my head, my whole body. I was hit by some strange energy as I was leaving the square." the seraphim answered and closed his eyes, "Ice cream got melted." Zelos pulled the headband from around his hair and pressed it against the cut, shaking him again.

"Don't sleep. You could have had a concussion. We need to get you back to the ship so I can give you the medicine for it." he told him sternly, "Now, since I didn't actually get into the fight and pretty much kept my cool, I'm not going to lose my voice. Am I?"

"Probably not. Ouch. Gah, just let me sleep already." Kratos muttered and groaned as he was pulled upright, then to his feet. Colette ran up to them, her wings already vanishing as she took in the two of them.

"Everyone here seems to be okay. Will you two be all right?" she asked worriedly. Zelos nodded. "Okay. Is it all right to leave here for the ship?"

"These people have dealt with one disaster before, another won't hurt 'em any. Let's go so I can help Dad." the redhead replied with a smile and tugged on Kratos's ear, "No sleeping!"

"I'm going to make you suffer once we get you normalized again." Kratos threatened as they limped their way out of the town to the Rheairds.

* * *

Lloyd and the others watched in concern as the two Rheairds landed on the ship. Zelos had let Kratos ride with him, alternately letting him rest back against him and rapping his head to keep him conscious. Colette looked around at her friends and smiled brightly, trying to keep a positive outlook as her dearest friend, and secret crush, ran up to the former Chosen dismounting his Rheaird. 

"Zelos?! What happened to Dad?! Colette! Tell me what happened, please!" he pleaded as the redhead easily lifted the seraphim and silently turned to descend the steps below deck. Raine caught sight of the bloodied headband pressed to Kratos's forehead and followed Zelos down, asking if she could be of help. Genis ran up to hug Colette and they went with Lloyd downstairs to see if they could find out what was happening. Sheena stayed behind, staring down at her boots in confusion.

"He was bleeding. From the side. Such a wound and he never flinched. Zelos would be screaming at the top of his head if anything like happened. He'd gripe it ruined his 'manly beauty'. What's going on?" she murmured, clenching her hand into a fist, "I don't understand. Shouldn't he... be dead?"

Raine glared at the bookshelves filled with books of love and romance, spying no titles on medical text, as Zelos set the injured angel down in bed.

"Okay, now, you're still not allowed to sleep, got it?" he remarked brightly, "'Cause if you do, then I get your room too!" Kratos grumbled under his breath and sat up against the pillows stacked up for him. "Bleeding stopped, that's good." Zelos added as he pulled the cloth away from his head, "Can you focus on me? Can you see clearly?"

"Yes, yes. What about you?" the seraphim answered and pointed at the gash in his side, now caked with dried blood and cloth sticking to it. Zelos shrugged it off.

"I'll deal with it after you." he replied and turned to Raine, "Oh, gorgeous Professor! If you'd be so kind as to turn your lovely eyes towards that cabinet there, you'll find ample herbs for medical use." The half-elven woman rolled her eyes and strode towards the stained piece of furniture, opening the double doors. Startled by the shelves of jars and bottles filled with herbs and plants, she stepped back and stared at Zelos. The redhead looked back at her with a serious expression, something she had seen only a few times during their travels together. "I'll need you to take the mortar and pestle there in the first drawer to blend the aloe vera oil with arrowroot and some bergamot." he ordered, "I'll also need a needle and thread. Genis, I see you out there! Get some water and a candle. Lloyd, stop staring at me. Colette, help Genis out with the supplies. Lloyd, what are you _staring_ at?!"

The three standing at the door seemed to scatter at the orders, though the dual swordsman remained rooted at the doorway, mouth open as he pointed at him. Raine paused in the mixing of ingredients to follow his aim, instinctively trusting Lloyd's penchant for spotting things others didn't. Her eyes widened and she dropped the pestle, hands going up to her face.

"Zelos.... You're bleeding...." Lloyd managed to whisper. The redhead looked down at the wound again and gave him an annoyed look. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, I can see that. It doesn't hurt... much. Go and pack the Rheairds away while I help Dad." Zelos answered as he returned to keeping Kratos alert. Lloyd's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the room. Colette and Genis, followed by Sheena, returned to the doorway with the items. Kratos turned his head, saw Lloyd reach out and opened his mouth to warn the redhead.

"Zelos! Aside!" he ordered as the boy pressed his fingers into the wound, renewing the flow of crimson. The former Chosen lifted his head in confusion, then turned to look at Lloyd, who stared at his blood-stained glove.

"You... didn't feel that?" he murmured, "I opened the wound and you didn't feel it... did you?" Genis blinked as Colette sighed sadly and entered the room, setting the water and candle on the table. "You've stopped eating with us, you stopped sleeping to take the night watch, you didn't feel me open a nasty wound... it's happening again." Zelos stepped away from him, hands outstretched but doing nothing except trembling.

"Lloyd, bro, I can explain!" he exclaimed, panicked, "It's not what you think it is!"

"No, it is!" the boy yelled, tears welling in his eyes, "You bastard! You're turning into an angel! Just like Colette once did! You're losing your humanity and you never told me and Dad! You kept it secret!" Zelos blinked and looked over at Kratos, who only sighed and shook his head. Lloyd followed his gaze and swallowed hard. "But... he did know, didn't he? You told Dad, but you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Lloyd...." Kratos began and the boy shook his head furiously, openly crying now.

"Liars!" he screamed, "You both knew about this and never told me! Why?! Don't you trust me?!"

"Incredible. Even without the need to open the seals, a Chosen still has the ability to become an angel." Raine murmured, "How? What caused this?"

"Zelos is becoming an angel? Like Colette?" Genis asked in confusion, "Is that why he was looking for her?"

"He wanted help dealing with the transformation." Colette murmured sadly, "So he came to get me, and this lady attacked NeOzette and hurt Kratos. She tried to kill me, and Zelos took the hit." Sheena stood in the back of the group, staring at the redhead in disbelief, yet at the same time, not seeing him there at all.

"Zelos... an angel.... That... wasn't supposed to happen...." she murmured. Lloyd shook his head and hugged himself.

"No, not again. Another person I care for suffering that horrible experience. When? When did it start?" he whispered. Zelos closed his eyes and sighed.

"In Nealar, when Dad and I were kidnapped by the thieves." he replied. The group looked at him in confusion. "Colette, use the water to wash off Dad's cut. Raine, apply the medicine to Kratos's injury please. I'll sew it later." he added and let the two of them continue tending to the seraphim. "When we were kidnapped, the thieves carved out the charm on my Key Crest." Zelos went on and opened his shirt, revealing the ruined mount holding the green crystal to his skin, "With the Key Crest destroyed, the Cruxis Crystal began turning me into an angel. I received the ability to use Angel Feathers then. When I attacked Lloyd on the way to Meltokio, I lost the ability to sleep. Then, in Meltokio, I lost the ability to feel when I faced off against all of you." He closed the shirt and spread his wings, fanning them gently and smiling wistfully as the group jumped in shock.

"They're pretty!" Colette suddenly remarked inanely, "They really go well with you, Zelos!"

"Thanks." the redhead answered bashfully, rubbing his head, "I had the wings before the changes. I used them to get the herbs for medicine when Dad and Lloyd got sick."

"Why is this happening?" Genis asked, looking around. "Why is Zelos becoming an angel?" Kratos waved Raine away after the ointment was applied to his cut and folded his arms over his chest.

"Because Sérno Whild has chosen him for his new body." he revealed. This time Zelos looked confused. "It was what Nadilene was gloating about when she disabled me and I was lying there in NeOzette." he explained, "Let me start at the beginning. Mind you, I only have part of the information; what I remember from Mithos and from what she told me."

"When Martel was killed, Mithos began the conversion of people to angels to begin his search for a vessel and to create the Age of Lifeless Beings. Among his priorities was the punishment of those who were responsible for Martel's death. Sérno Whild was among those who betrayed Mithos. As punishment, Mithos disfigured him and then turned him into an angel without the ability to change his appearance. Sérno's wife, Nadilene, turned herself into an angel as well and tended to him throughout the four millennia we had control." Kratos began, thinking hard as he put the information together in his head, "According to that woman, Sèrno controlled the development of the Wilder Family lineage, the Tethe'alla Mana lineage, from behind Mithos's back to create a vessel for himself, not Martel. Now, he's chosen Zelos to be that vessel, but why now, why Zelos himself, I don't know."

"I do." Sheena said suddenly and blushed as all eyes turned to her, "I know why Zelos was picked for this." She sighed and put her hands to her face, hiding it from her friends. "Goddess, how could I have been so stupid? I was blinded by my hate, that's why. Zelos, I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" the former Chosen asked in confusion. She looked up, teary-eyed.

"A month ago, a woman arrived in Mizuho. As the custom states, I had to make sure she couldn't ever reveal to anyone where the village was located. But she told me she was there to speak to me about Zelos." she murmured and pulled something from her pocket. "She said she knew how much I hated Zelos because of his betrayal, and that she would help me punish him for it. All I had to do was send him to Nealar and she would 'take care' of him. I thought she was going to kill him. I thought Zelos's death would ease my hate and make the world better off. He is a pervert, after all." She held out a small gold disc, looking disgusted with herself. "We spoke to each other with this. I would tell Lloyd where to go and then I'd tell Nadilene. I thought she was just screwing up trying to kill Zelos. I never knew she was making him an angel. That wasn't what I wanted!"

"You're a traitor?!" Lloyd screamed, "How could you?! How could you do this to my _brother_?!" With that, he raced out of the room, head bent to hide his tears. Kratos turned away from her, glaring at the wall. Sheena cringed as the others gave her awful looks, but the worst was from Zelos.

He stood there, wings spread and fanning gently, an expression of acceptance on his face. He understood her emotions, the choices she had made, the path she took.

"I figured as much. If anyone would ever order my death, it would be you. And I wouldn't fight it." Zelos murmured and reached into his cabinet, "Though this method would have suited your ninja style much better." He selected a jar and tossed it to her. "Ten ounces to a standard dinner. I would have died within an hour." he added and walked by her, "Raine, Genis, Colette, take care of Dad for now. I'm going to get some air." Sheena stared at the jar as the three tended to Kratos.

"Belladonna." she whispered, "Deadly nightshade. Zelos knows about the power of poisons as well as herbal remedies? What kind of man is he?"

* * *

Wonderful, glorious, 

Marvelous me;

Looks like I've found

My destiny.

A body for one

Who's gone insane;

Even now I'm still

Causing everyone pain....


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: No offense taken. I just do what I do. As for the song Kratos had been humming in Thoughts in the Dark, yes, it's the song that Zelos sings at the beginning of this story. In fact, Kratos still hums it when no one is around to cheer himself up. Zelos is the only one who will actually dance to the song. Lloyd just tolerates the both of them when it comes to it. Monty Python was partial inspiration for the flesh wound joke. Well, here's the next one!

* * *

Ch 9

He stood at the bow of the ship, gazing out at the ocean. The wide, deep blue, sometimes green water reminded him of his brother's eyes. They shifted color when his moods changed. Sorrowful blue when hiding pain, deep shining emerald when angry, a myriad of colors that shifted and flickered with each emotion that passed through.

"We're going to Altamira. If Zelos needs a new Key Crest, we can get inhibitor ore from Regal and Presea. I'll get it to Altessa, carve the charm, and stop this transformation." Lloyd murmured. He jumped when Zelos's voice came up behind him.

"Hey, bro, we had that idea already!" the redhead remarked brightly and walked up beside him, "Sorry for startling you. My hearing's gotten real good lately." He looked half wistful, "Kinda gives me a headache sometimes. Doesn't do me any good to make potions for myself though."

"You stupid, stupid jerk! Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Lloyd renewed his fury and started pounding on Zelos's arms and back, hitting as hard as he could as the redhead calmly took the blows, bracing himself to prevent being knocked over. "You lied about everything! You and Dad!"

"Actually, he did get the ice cream. It just melted when that woman blasted it." Zelos pointed out and closed one eye as a swipe hit across his cheek. "Okay, Lloyd, I get it. You're pissed off at me. Cut the mauling and relax some." He held out an arm, poised in the air, waited for another attack, then grabbed Lloyd into a tight hug. "Enough! Stop getting so riled up about it! Yes, it's my stupid fault for getting myself into this! Yes, it's my idea to lie and hide it from you! Put all the blame you want on me!" he declared and sighed, resting his cheek on the boy's head, listening to him sob as he shook in the embrace, "I'm the idiot Chosen, remember? I don't think ahead. So, do me a favor and think for me. Will you raging around the ship for the next few days help anyone? No. Will it hurt Dad and everyone else? Yes. Should you knock it off and concentrate on what's important? Hell yeah!"

"I'll fix it. I'll fix the crest and you'll stop being an angel." Lloyd murmured. Zelos released him and stepped back, shaking his head.

"It won't work now. We'll have to wait until it's done." he remarked and smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Let me get back to helping Dad. Ask the brat to cook something up, or make it yourself. You need to eat." With that, Zelos returned to the lower decks. Lloyd stood behind, sighing once before angrily kicking at the banister surrounding the bow of the ship.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Kratos grumbled under his breath as he kept his eyes closed. Zelos frowned as he deftly moved the needle through the flesh, stitching as quickly and efficiently as he could. "Ow. Ow."

"Dad, you're not helping. There!" Zelos muttered and bit the end of the thread. Setting the needle aside, he picked up the fresh bandage and applied another coat of ointment. "It should heal quickly. And I suppose you're clear to rest." Kratos gingerly pat the cloth wrapped around his head and climbed out of bed. "Eh, Dad?"

"I'm not dead or crippled, so I'm going to walk. Where's Lloyd?" the seraphim grumbled. Zelos pointed above himself and watched him leave.

"Stubborn old man." the fledgling angel sighed and began to work on patching himself up, having sent Sheena running down the hall with a green face when he had returned.

* * *

Sheena sat in her room, legs folded up to her chest and hugging them as she gazed down at the jar of belladonna before her. Zelos hadn't been mad at her, he seemed almost happy to know that she was the one who helped Nadilene do this to him. It wasn't right. She didn't want him as an angel; no one deserved that kind of pain, not even that idiot. Death would have been kinder. And he had given her something to kill him with.

_"Ten ounces to a standard dinner. I'd be dead within an hour."_ his words echoed in her mind. She reached out and picked it up, holding it close to her. It was a gift, a horrible gift, but one nonetheless. It was ironic; she had given him a ring, something he MIGHT have given her, and he gave her a deadly poison, something she COULD have given him.

"Why would he know anything about poisonous plants anyway? Isn't that a knowledge for assassins and alchemists?" she murmured and rubbed at her eyes. "And he's still walking around with that damn cut open! Doesn't he care that he could lose more blood and die?!" The ninja screamed and hurled the jar across the room, shattering from the force of the impact. "Of course not! That damned idiot _wants_ to die!" Sheena sobbed softly as she gazed at the broken glass and crushed leaves. "Dammit, now I've gone and broken the only gift he'll ever give me."

* * *

Colette and Genis stood in the kitchen, cutting up ingredients for a snack. For a long while they were silent. Colette was the first to speak as she chopped the apples up.

"He's hurting inside, but he acts so happy and cheerful. Just like I did." she murmured and threw the chunks into a bowl. Genis nodded wordlessly, adding oranges to the mix. "Did we ever think that what happened to me could ever happen to him? That Zelos could be an angel and be so empty inside? Is that why he hurts so much?"

"No one expected it. Why would anyone want Zelos as an angel? As a vessel?" he pointed out as Raine entered the room and sat at the table with them. "Anyways, what was up with the Imperial Academy in Sybak inviting me to be a student? Zelos brought the letter and it was a shock, y'know? You'd think I'd be the last person to be invited and him the last dude to let me know."

"He was the one who tried to send presents to me, but I told him to just look after Lloyd for me. He's been keeping his promise so far." Colette added, throwing in cut pears. Raine blinked and looked confused.

"Odd, Zelos sent me books and texts on herbology and subjects that I am having trouble teaching in school. He wouldn't tell me why, just said they were donations and gifts from other women that he was passing on to me." she remarked and pulled out one of the bound books from her pack, "But it's annotated right here by the scribes that this book is a copy of one in Zelos's personal collection. And I didn't see the original anywhere in that overly lavish room of his."

"So Zelos has been giving us presents? Why?" Genis asked in surprise, pausing in the cutting of bananas. Raine and Colette both shrugged and jumped in startled exclamations as the ship suddenly rocked with the sound of an explosion above deck. They raced up the steps with Sheena and Zelos following closely behind.

Nadilene's figure hovered above the ship, laughing as water poured into the wooden hull. Lloyd struggled for air and freedom as Kratos, with empty eyes, held him tightly, standing on the edge of the ship's bow with one arm tightened around his son's neck and the other holding him close to his body. The group halted before her and prepared for battle before realizing the ship was sinking. Zelos pushed past them to the forefront and stared up at the seraphim in horror.

"Help!" Lloyd managed to squeak out.

"Well, isn't this a fine night for a swim?" Nadilene asked with a smile as Raine cried out and curled up in a ball, too overcome by her memories to do anything else.

"What did you do to him?!" Zelos demanded, "You witch, you're after me, not them!" The dark angel flicked a lock of her hair back and gazed at the seraphim.

"You should have paid more attention to the energy I sent him. That mana charge was made from my own special blend of my mana, my husband's, and the control properties of a Cruxis Crystal. I'll have control of him just for a short while, but it'll be enough to force him to kill his son and dive into the ocean to finish himself off." she remarked and laughed, "On top of that, this silly little piece of jetsam will take the rest of your friends with them! How wonderful!"

"What lengths will you go to just to have your way?!" Sheena shrieked, "You lied to me about your plans! I refuse to have any part of them anymore! I'll find a way to make you pay for the suffering you made me cause my friends!"

"What are we gonna do?! The ship's taking on too much water!" Genis cried, "We can use the Rheairds to escape, but what about Lloyd and Kratos?! And the Exspheres they collected!" Zelos shook his head and screamed wordlessly, holding his head with both hands as the group stared at him. Had he lost his mind?

"Enough! That's enough! I know what you want!" he shrieked and glared up at the angel. She smiled and flicked her hand slightly. Kratos tightened his grip and continued to stare blankly out at the group, face partially hidden by his son's hair. Lloyd choked and shut his eyes tightly, cheeks turning a slight shade of blue.

"Remember, you can't escape fate." Nadilene remarked. Zelos sighed and nodded. Lifting his head to gaze up at her, he allowed tears to run down, a grin spreading over his face.

_"Lay me down broken in public view. Follow my fate, that's all I can do. My family's salvation granted once I die, closing forever my empty eyes."_ he sang out and lifted his arms up to her, "Set my father and brother free! Repair this ship and save my friends! I surrender my voice and another part of my humanity!" Nadilene threw out her arm, the scarf flying around her as light shone down on him.

"Done! You are so pathetic once you allow yourself to have a weakness like family! Did you ever think they would care about you at all?! You're a Chosen! Born to die! You can't change that!" she declared and the explosion of light blinded the group as she vanished, her laughter lingering in the night air.

* * *

Slowly, Raine, Genis, Colette and Sheena came around and picked themselves up from the floor. The ship was no longer sinking, Kratos and Lloyd both lay on the deck of the ship, but they, too, were shaking off the blanket of unconsciousness. Zelos knelt over them, checking them for vital signs and sitting back with a smile when Kratos reached up and rapped his head.

"Are we... okay?" Sheena asked, looking around, "She's not here anymore." Lloyd sat up and rubbed his neck, then hugged his father tightly, startling the seraphim.

"Dad! You're okay again! I thought something horrible happened when that lady showed up and you just turned cold on me!" he cried and pulled back, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, but I will make her pay for all that she's done to us." Kratos murmured and looked over at Zelos, "I'm not sure what happened, but thank you. I think you had something to do with our rescue." Zelos shrugged and grinned wider. Kratos narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you do?" he demanded roughly, standing up and glaring at him. Zelos took on an innocent expression as Lloyd stood with him, eyes widening.

"No. You didn't." he whispered as Kratos clenched his hands into fists, teeth grinding together in anger.

"_What the hell have you done?!_" the seraphim raged as Zelos merely stood and let the waves of emotion pass over him, gazing coolly back at Kratos. After a moment, he reached out and pulled Kratos's hand towards him, writing out in his open palm.

_"I did what I could. You guys are always calling me a loudmouth anyway. This should solve that problem."_ the redhead answered and blinked when Kratos jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. Lloyd was on him again, pounding helplessly away at his chest and arms in tears.

"You idiot! You gave up your voice for us, didn't you?! You sacrificed another part of your humanity just to save us!" he yelled and yelped when a sharp slap came across his cheek. Zelos glared down at him and pulled his hand up, writing into it as well.

_"Stop beating yourself up, and quit beating me up! My voice is nothing, no real loss! I would rather give that up then let her sink the ship we built and kill our friends, and use Dad to kill both of you!"_ he paused and looked into the boy's tearful eyes before sighing and finishing his writing, _"I don't regret what I did. I love you all that much."_ He pulled back and smiled at Lloyd.

"You're still an idiot." Lloyd sighed and hugged him, "But thank you for helping us. I wish we had more time to help you."

"It appears we no longer have any options in this matter." Raine began, trying to think of the situation than of the fact that they nearly sank moments earlier. "We need to go to Altamira to get the inhibitor ore for Zelos's new Key Crest. Time is of the essence. So, here's what we can do. We can abandon this ship and use the Rheairds to go to Altamira. It's far faster and we can potentially avoid Nadilene's next attempt to force Zelos's transformation."

"But if we do that, the Exspheres will stay here unprotected! Someone could come by and steal them all!" Lloyd exclaimed, "People will suffer from these stones if they are taken and equipped without the Key Crests!"

"All right. Then this is our next option. We will send Zelos ahead on a Rheaird to get the ore himself, the rest of us will stay to keep the ship on course." Raine went on.

"I'm not sending my son out there alone!" Kratos yelled and covered his mouth with a surprised look as everyone turned to stare at him. He blushed and pulled his hand away, trying to look serious again. "Wh-why are you staring at me? I said nothing out of the ordinary." he stammered, rubbing at his cheek to hide the blush.

"I volunteer to go and act as his bodyguard." Sheena declared, "I want to make up for all the wrong I did. I'll keep him safe." Zelos looked at her in surprise, an expression of hope lighting up in his face. "Can any of you forgive me for what I've done?"

"You were tricked, like we all were at one point in time." Lloyd told her and smiled slightly, "Of course I'll forgive you. Please keep him safe."

"We should all get a good night's sleep. Sheena and Zelos can go to Altamira in the morning after breakfast." Genis pointed out and headed back downstairs with Raine. The others began to descend and Lloyd hung back slightly, looking back at Zelos.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked. The redhead blinked at him, smiled and shook his head. "Won't you get bored and lonely out here by yourself?" Another shake of his head. "Counting stars, huh?" A nod. "I'm already missing your voice." Lloyd murmured and walked down the steps. Zelos sighed silently and watched him wistfully, then turned and gazed heavenward, mouth moving in defiance of his lack of speech as he began to count again.

* * *

Take my words,

Take my song;

The feelings I have

Will not be gone.

Do as you want,

But do it to me;

Please don't involve

My family.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks much for all the reviews! Expect usual pairings, sans Kratos/Raine, I'm kinda purist there, plus a new one, methinks. I'm glad some of you find Kratos to be kind of funny, I've been trying to loosen him up. Well, here's the next one!

* * *

Ch 10

Morning brought Sheena to the deck to see Lloyd standing over Zelos. The redhead had spent much of the night weaving rope into a hammock that he managed to hang on the mast and a barrel, then relaxed into it. He was grinning shamelessly at Lloyd, who yelled and shouted over his mindless use of the rope. Halfway through the one-sided argument, Zelos reached out and started tracing on Lloyd's arm. The boy shut up long enough to read what was being written, then resumed his rant.

"I didn't say you could weave the rope! I asked if you would get bored and lonely 'cause if you did I would have stayed up to keep you company!" he yelled out, then quieted as Zelos reached out again. "Eyaah! Zelos! You pervert! You said you'd get rid of those books!"

Zelos laughed silently as Lloyd stomped away. Sheena raised an eyebrow as she walked up to him, wondering what it was he had written to him. Standing over the redhead, she raised an eyebrow when he glanced up at her, then looked away.

"What's with you?" Sheena asked, mildly surprised by the change in attitude towards her. The redhead sat up and dismounted the hammock, lifting his hand to her, then retreating it. He shook his head and walked off. "Hey! We're supposed to go to Altamira!" He shrugged it off as he headed downstairs. "Hey! Jerk! Get back here!"

The dining table was surrounded by the group of friends, all enjoying Genis's breakfast. Sheena looked around and spotted Zelos writing something out in Kratos's hand, the seraphim wearing an expression that was half irritation at being interrupted during breakfast and half concern for why he was to begin with. She walked up and tapped her foot, waiting for them to end the silent conversation.

"I see. All right. I'll try that. But I'll blame you if it doesn't work." Kratos muttered under his breath. "You should get going now." Zelos gave him a thumb's-up and a smile, then walked by Sheena to pick up the Wing Pack from Genis. "And you..." he added, looking up at Sheena with his fork still poised for lifting to his mouth, "Make sure he comes back safely. We'll be changing course for the dock near Ozette Ruins. Meet us there when you obtain the inhibitor ore." The ninja nodded and turned, yelping as Zelos stood there with the Wing Pack in his hands.

"Will you knock that off?!" Sheena yelled and snatched the pack away to hide her startled expression and the slight blush creeping across her face, "The sooner we get you back to normal, the sooner I can get back to smacking you upside the head for being an idiot!" The two headed upstairs to take off.

* * *

Nadilene crossed the shining white marble floor to her husband's side, watching him tap keys on the hovering chair with his gnarled fingers as his eyes remained glued to the image on a projection screen. She followed his gaze and smiled. He was dressing the image again.

"You do so love choosing the clothes. Every piece accenting every part. When it's all said and done, you come out so perfect, so beautiful, it is as if a god has taken me to wife." she murmured and gently placed her hand over his. Sérno slid his gaze to her face and seemed to warm at her expression. "We almost have him, dearest husband. He's lost his voice, all I have to do is engage him in combat once more and he'll be ours." she went on. His eyes returned to the image of Zelos standing on the screen, the model undergoing several outfits in seconds to match the right wardrobe to the angel.

_"I believe the original outfit he had worn seemed best suited. Though I could do with additional improvements to the overall effect."_ his thoughts entered her mind, _"His eyes aren't exactly the right color, but that is to be expected from the mother's side. What of the former Lord Kratos? And his wayward child, the enemy of my enemy?"_

"They are confusing, Husband." Nadilene murmured as she carefully selected a dark violet vest to replace the pink on Zelos's image. Sérno wheezed, head bobbing dumbly as he appraised the result on the screen. "The boy is incredibly protective of him, and the old seraphim speaks of him as if he were his second child. Pathetic, really." She pat the chair and then turned to leave. "Well, I'll be on my way. I shall return shortly with your new body." Nadilene added and vanished in a burst of violet light.

Sérno continued to gaze up at the image, eyes glittering as he matched silken black pants to the vest and changed the shoes to soft velvet boots.

* * *

Zelos plastered a smile onto his face as he and Sheena entered the resort. His reputation as a pickup artist on the beach still lingered as the female employees stood around and looked as tempting as possible for him. Sheena glared at the women, then glared at him, blinking at his obvious tenseness.

"What's with you? Don't you usually adore this kind of attention?" she grumbled, waving her arm out to the crowds. The redhead stopped and scowled at her before walking away stiffly. "Hey! Wait up! I'm supposed to guard you!" Sheena called out, racing after him. He stopped, waited for her to catch up, then held out his hand, an annoyed look on his face. She stared at it, then at him. "What?" Zelos motioned towards her, hand still open. "I don't underst-." Sheena began and yelped when he grabbed her hand and began writing on her palm.

_"I live in the public's eye. What's your excuse?"_ he wrote out and abruptly released her to turn his back and fold his arms over his chest, glaring down at the street. Sheena blinked and sighed.

"I don't get you, Zelos. You've been acting strangely ever since the worlds were united. I hear reports of you giving things away, breaking contact with your former haunts, and now you're suddenly an expert on poisons?" she remarked, "It's like, you're not yourself." Zelos turned slightly and looked back at her warily, then turned and wrote again in her palm.

_"If I am not myself to you, then you never truly knew who I am."_ he replied and looked sadly at her before shaking his head and walking on towards the Elemental Railway. Sheena puffed her cheeks angrily as she stomped after him.

"Gah, I don't know what his problem is, but he better not screw things up for me!" she growled.

The secretaries at the front counter recognized Sheena at once, gave Zelos a doubtful look, then sent word upstairs of their arrival. It took only a few minutes before Regal and Presea stepped out of the elevators to meet them with joyful expressions. The shackles had long been shed from Regal's hands, but they remained on the mantel of his fireplace in a home he had built for himself outside the resort. Presea, having nowhere else to go, decided to stay with him to help around Altamira and managed the company businesses with a calculated precision that shocked George every day. Her body was slowly returning to normal and she smiled brightly as she ran up to Sheena in her new blue dress.

"Sheena! It's good to see you again! It's been so long. Have you come to see the statue Zelos brought to Alicia?" Presea asked after a hug, still half the ninja's height.

"Uh?" Sheena blinked. Was that what the reported gift had been? A statue? "Not today, Presea. Regal, I need to know if you have any inhibitor ore left." she stammered with a blush.

"Yes. Presea has been using some as a paperweight recently." Regal replied and looked at Zelos in confusion. "Is that...? No, it couldn't be.... Zelos?" The redhead smiled and waved bashfully. "What in Martel's name has happened to you?" Presea turned her eyes to him and blinked once, the pale blue turning cold for a moment before returning to normal.

"Zelos looks different. Reduction of hair length, change of clothing style and color.... Are you in disguise?" she asked after voicing her observations. Sheena sighed and shook her head.

"He set himself on fire and Lloyd and Kratos gave him that outfit." she began.

"Kratos has returned from Derris-Kharlan? When? Why? Where is he?" Regal questioned, a serious expression on his face as he studied Zelos cautiously. "And why isn't he gushing all over Presea?" he added. Zelos stuck his tongue out at him and stretched as Sheena tried to explain.

"I don't know about Kratos's situation, but the idiot here is turning into an angel. He can't talk, sleep, eat or feel." she drawled out and yelped when her hand was grabbed. Zelos scribbled something onto her palm and then jumped back, revealing the orange and rose wings on his back with a smile and a flourish. "Yeah, and he can't fly either."

"Why not?" Presea asked in as surprised a voice as she could muster. Regal was dumbfounded, staring at the wings as if they were illusions. Zelos pointed at the feathers near the bottom ends of the wings, then made yanking motions in the air. "Oh, the wings are tattered there. I see. They seem to be recovering though. You should be able to fly very soon."

"Okay, so we were sent by the gang to get some ore so Altessa can fix Zelos's Key Crest. That's why he's becoming an angel." the ninja went on. Presea nodded and ran back to the elevator, disappearing up the building as Regal walked over and started poking at the delicate mana feathers. Zelos grinned wider and flapped them at him, laughing silently as the larger man made a show of trying to put his hands on the wings. Sheena stared and sighed again, putting a hand to her head. "What are you guys doing?"

"Very strange. Yet, appropriate. Zelos, can these actually support your weight?" Regal asked, patting the feathers. He nodded. "Fascinating. I've actually been somewhat curious about the angel process. I half wish I'd been there to witness the transformation." the company president murmured. "Can you do angel spells like Colette?" Another nod. "Judgment, too?" Another. "That's a frightening thought; Zelos casting Judgment."

"Here it is! Let's go!" Presea called out as she ran out of the elevator with a chunk of vermillion rock in her hand, "I've got the ore, let's hurry to Altessa's house!" Regal looked up from tugging on the wings and nodded.

"Yes, I think we'll go along with you, Sheena. For old times' sake." he added and yanked his hands back when Zelos flapped hard enough to cover him in mana dust for his last comment on the spells.

Leaving Altamira proved more difficult than entering. Sheena explained all that had happened to Zelos and the others as they walked out of the resort. Both Regal and Presea were startled to hear what she had done, but quickly forgave her when Zelos darted between them and spread both arms and wings out protectively. The dark-haired summoner blinked in confusion at his actions, but didn't question it. Zelos would do the same for any 'hunny', right? She pondered the thought and fell back when Zelos suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Hey! We're on a time restraint here, pal!" she began to gripe, then gasped at the reason why he had halted.

Nadilene stood not more than a few feet away, smiling cruelly at them as she held up her hand. Regal and Presea, left without weapons to use, gathered defensively in front of the redhead. Sheena darted forward with her Asura cards ready.

"You traitorous, back-stabbing, lying piece of trash! How dare you show yourself to me again! I'll get you for doing all of this to Zelos and Lloyd!" she snapped. Nadilene laughed as a small vial appeared in her hand.

"Me? Traitorous? Who betrayed whom first, Chief of Mizuho? Who wanted the Chosen of Tethe'alla dead so badly?" she answered calmly and pulled forth her violet wings. "I'm sure the darkness that was within you has passed onto him. He hides it, but yes, I can see that glorious feeling beating within his very heart." Zelos cringed, stepping back from them. "However, I'm not here to attack the Chosen... yet. Only to deliver this message." Nadilene went on and smiled again. "Your darkness will grow if we feed it well. I am going to offer as sacrifice to your darkness... your entire family!"

Regal, Presea and Sheena gasped in shock as Zelos stared up at Nadilene's rising form, all color drained from his face. The vial of golden liquid in her hand seemed to trigger something in his mind and he rushed forward, waving his arms. Sheena froze in surprise for a moment, then gave chase, yelling for him to pull back.

"We have to stop her! She's going to attack Seles!" Regal exclaimed as Presea dashed after them. Sheena shook her head as she ran.

"No! It's worse!" she yelled out.

"I shall see you again when your darkness has consumed you!" Nadilene taunted and vanished. Zelos halted and spread his wings again, flapping furiously as he leaped into the air. Though shaky in flight, the redhead managed to stay airborne and, despite the cries of shock from his friends on the ground, headed straight for the direction of Meltokio.

"If we can use the Rheairds, we can intercept him before he reaches Meltokio." Presea pointed out as Sheena pulled the Wing Pack out and allowed three of the machines to pop into the city.

"No, Regal, Presea, Zelos's family has grown since last we saw him." Sheena answered quickly, boarding one of the flying craft, "Kratos and Lloyd have accepted him as part of their family. That was Nadilene and she's going to kill Seles, Lloyd and Kratos to force Zelos into losing his soul!" She lifted into the air as the other two cried in horror and flew up with her. "You two get to the wooden ship sailing to Ozette Ruins! That's where Kratos and Lloyd are! I'll follow Zelos to Meltokio! I have to make sure the final transformation doesn't happen!" she ordered and soared away.

* * *

Seles held the photo of her brother closer to her as she sat on the plush black sofa in the main room. The chess game that she and Zelos never finished playing remained untouched on the table before her, the pieces still waiting for the next move to be made but whose turn it had been was long forgotten. In her mind, she could still see her older brother, staring at them with such a lost expression before fleeing to the lower levels of the city. What was wrong with him?

"Is it something I can help with? Zelos, Big Brother, what is hurting you so much you can't tell me?" she murmured. Setting the picture down, she looked up at Sebastian. "I'd like some hot tea, please. Sugar, cream, the usual." she requested and gazed out the window as the butler bowed and left. "What are you doing now? Are you still hurting?"

Sebastian prepared the tea as requested, then paused when he poured the cream into it. Something about the cream seemed odd. Had he really seen a strange glow surround the liquid as it entered the cup of tea? He shook his head. It must be his nerves. Since Zelos up and left Meltokio, Sebastian had been more tense than usual. It wasn't normal, working in the house and not having the Chosen around to talk to, to look after. The poor man sobbed piteously in his sleep, crying for forgiveness from his mother, and Sebastian was the only one who would keep it secret from the public, from the other servants, helped comfort him during his younger years and spoke with him when he grew too old for warm milk and hugs to be of use.

He shook his head. No, just his nerves. The cream was fresh and pure, perfect for the Chosen's younger sister. Sebastian brought the tea to Seles, set it on the table and waited for further orders.

"You may go. I'll be fine, thank you." Seles remarked and sipped at the tea. "I wonder how Big Brother is doing...." she began to add as the doors suddenly burst open and Zelos ran in, scanning the room quickly. She dropped the cup in shock, both at having him appear like that and at the sight of the glorious wings on his back. "Big Brother! Are those wings?! Where on earth did you get an angel costume?!" she cried.

"Too late, Chosen One!" Nadilene's voice laughed in the air. Zelos looked around for the source, then stared at Seles in quiet horror as she seemed to look faint. "She's already drunk the poison! That leaves me with only two more of your family to kill! My husband will be reborn when all you hold dear is taken from you!" With that the laughter faded into nothing.

"Big... Brother...." Seles murmured and slumped back against the sofa. Sebastian rushed to her side almost as quickly as Zelos did. The redhead grabbed his hand and wrote into it quickly.

_"Tell me what happened! When did she get poisoned?!"_ he begged.

"The cream in her tea! I knew it seemed odd! I beg for forgiveness, Master Zelos; I didn't know!" the butler exclaimed fearfully. Zelos went on writing.

_"I'll take her into my care. Keep the house well-guarded! Pray for my success in curing her!"_ he finished and scooped up the little lady, holding her close as he ran back out of the house and took to the sky. Sheena swerved to avoid colliding with him as he left the city and gave chase.

"Zelos! Give her to me! Regal and Presea will help keep Kratos and Lloyd safe! You can't stay in the air with your wings still torn!" she screamed at him. Zelos chose to ignore her, flapping harder to keep himself airborne along with Seles, who clutch the fabric of his shirt and moaned softly, a feverish blush spreading across her face.

* * *

Lloyd winced again as walked across the top deck of the ship. It looked abandoned, everyone was downstairs and Kratos was still up here with him. Somewhere. It was strange, but the seraphim had the sudden urge to hide from everyone and now Lloyd was stuck with having to find him.

"Dad? Where are you?" Lloyd murmured and hoped he wouldn't get jumped from behind. Zelos would do that when playing around and it was enough to make him shriek and dash off a good few feet before calming and stopping. Would Kratos do the same?

He searched the barrels, then studied the wooden deck, hoping a trail of mana dust would lead him to his father. After wandering around, Lloyd rested against the banister and sighed.

"Man, Dad, what is wrong with you? I could use a drink, too." he muttered and looked over at the captain's wheel for no reason but to see if his father might be crouched behind it. He blinked at the two cups that perched on the rail before it and jogged up to investigate them. "What's this? Juice?" he murmured and sniffed at one cup. He grinned. "All right! Orange juice! That should do the trick!" Lloyd quickly drained the cup dry and peered at the other one. "This one must be for Dad." Grinning, he looked around the ship and picked it up.

"Oh, Daaaaad! I've got your juice here! If you don't come out, I'm gonna drink it!" he sang out and walked back down to the center of the ship. Kratos finally poked his head out from his hiding place at the crow's nest, glaring down at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled down. Lloyd smiled up at him and held up the cup in mock toast before bringing it to his lips. "Lloyd! Take one sip of that juice and I'll ground you until you're old enough to gamble!" the seraphim threatened, shaking his fist at him. The boy downed the juice and held the cup upside down.

"Oops! I drank it!" he teased and yelped as Kratos swooped down and grabbed the cup.

"You didn't even leave me a drop! Go to your room!" he mock ordered, then ruffled his hair, "But bring me some water before you go. I'll stay and wait for Zelos and Sheena to return."

"All right. I'll go... get...." Lloyd began and seemed to wilt, "I don't... feel... so good...." Kratos looked alarmed as his son collapsed against him and he held him tightly as laughter sang out around him. Nadilene's form appeared in a burst of violet light and feathers. A pair of Rheairds swooped in and landed as the seraphim stared into his son's flushed face. Regal and Presea rushed to protect them and glared at the dark angel.

"We're too late." Presea stated as the third Rheaird descended and Zelos touched down, clutching a shaking Seles in his arms. He and Sheena raced to Kratos's side and looked down at him in horror.

"It looks as if the boy has taken the poison meant for the former Lord Kratos. What a shame." Nadilene murmured and sighed, "And I did so want to see him suffering a painful death while the only one who could possibly create the antidote to that poison stands helpless to do so!"

"What have you done?!" Kratos raged as Lloyd suddenly began retching. He set the boy down carefully as Zelos did the same for Seles, then flew at the dark angel. "You'll pay for this with your life! How dare you involve my family in your husband's twisted schemes!" the seraphim shrieked.

"Get back!" Nadilene commanded and swept her arm aside, sending a huge wave of energy across the ship that nearly snapped the mast and sent Kratos tumbling through the air and into the ocean. The commotion brought the others from below onto the deck and they immediately went into attack position.

"Raine! Heal Lloyd and Seles! Hurry! They've been poisoned!" Sheena cried and threw out a card to hover before her as a circle of mana appeared at her feet. "I call upon the maiden of the mist! I summon thee! Come, Undine! Get Kratos out of the ocean and blast this evil angel from our midst!"

"I'll help, too! _Angel Feathers!_" Colette shouted as her wings spread and the angelic chakrams flew from her body towards the dark angel. Nadilene dodged the attack and hurled another wave of energy at them before commencing with her own spells, wind rushing around her. Zelos hung in the back and looked into the water, desperate to find the fallen angel.

Kratos appeared at the surface, splashing about and spluttering in anger. Hair clinging to his face, he cried suddenly as he vanished underwater before bursting out of the ocean in Undine's arms. The Summon Spirit set him down on the deck and waved her hand at Nadilene.

_"Ready?"_ she intoned as a wave of water splashed onto the ship, throwing Nadilene out of concentration. She spluttered angrily and resumed her chant, gathering again the mana within her.

"_Darkness Blade!_" she finally cried and the dark sword of energy rushed in from seemingly nowhere, crashing down on the group as they desperately held up defensive spells.

"_Ray!_" Raine cried out as Genis chimed in with a Flame Lance spell. Zelos knelt to check on the poisoned members, who still seemed deathly ill despite Raine's Revitalize technique, then turned to Kratos who sat nearby, shivering from cold, eyes shut and lips a faint shade of blue.

"None of you can defeat me! I am far more powerful than you could ever dream!" Nadilene declared, producing a barrier that blocked the Sage siblings's attacks. Zelos stood up and lifted his arms up to the darkening skies, closing his eyes as he began to murmur silent words, a soft white glow of angelic power forming around him.

_"Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light upon the land! Raze the sinners where they stand! Judgment!"_ he chanted the words in his mind, dimly aware of the cries of shock from his friends as they realized what he was doing. Light rained down from the clouds, aimed directly at Nadilene, who screamed and flew back from the ship in terror.

"That's not possible! He shouldn't know that spell yet! Husband! He's not what he seems!" the dark angel cried and hurriedly put up a shield. Enough of the attack punctured through and she vanished from sight in a shriek of pain. "Araagh!"

"The danger has passed. But what about Lloyd and Seles?" Presea asked worriedly as the group gathered around the fallen members. Kratos crawled forward and lifted Lloyd again, clutching him tightly as he rocked back and forth, still shivering, now coughing.

"What about Zelos?! That was Judgment he used!" Sheena cried and ran to the redhead as he lowered his arms, wings still flapping gently. "Zelos! Are you okay?"

The group collectively jumped as her scream pierced the air. Kratos immediately placed Lloyd in Raine's arms for another attempt at healing, then rushed to the redhead's side, halting abruptly as he caught sight of Zelos's eyes.

They stared vacantly out at the distance, the once glorious green, sometimes deep blue eyes now an ice cold blue, frozen in silence and emptiness. The transformation was complete. Zelos, in defending his family and friends, had lost the last part of his humanity.

Kratos's cry of anguish sounded out alongside the scream of despair, neither of them came close to touching the sealed soul within Zelos's body.

* * *

Here I stand empty,

Watching the world;

The last piece of her plan

Finally unfurled.

Sorry for everything,

For lying again.

I wanted to save you,

Not cause you more pain.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ch 11

Kratos sat in a chair beside the bed where Lloyd lay feverish. His head hung down where his face remained hidden and Zelos stood beside him, gazing vacantly down at his 'father'. Raine stood over the bed where Seles murmured in her sleep and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do. This is a poison I've never seen before. I have no idea what to do to cure it." she finally admitted. Colette cried and hid her face in her hands.

"It's not fair! Why is this happening?" she wailed.

"Both of my sons... gone..." Kratos suddenly whispered in a dead tone. The group looked at him in concern. Raine hurried around the makeshift beds and placed her hand on his forehead. "One to poison from that murderess, the other to a damnable transformation I helped to bring into creation... will pain for me never end?"

"He's burning with fever, that fall into the ocean must have revived an old illness." Raine remarked seriously and turned to Regal, "Get him into bed, quickly. Genis, get some herbs from Zelos's cabinets. Eucalyptus and willow bark. Cook them into a stew and bring it here." she ordered quickly. Presea watched as the boy blushed at her and then ran off, then walked up to Raine with the ore still in her hands.

"What are we to do with this?" she asked. Lloyd stirred and opened his eyes, watching as Regal struggled to lift Kratos from his chair and put him in another bed.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up and wincing in pain. Sheena blinked at him.

"You're awake? You need to rest, Lloyd! You've been poisoned!" she exclaimed. Lloyd looked around, then spotted Zelos staring at him with the cold eyes. His expression was heartbroken.

"It finally happened. Zelos..." he murmured in a trembling voice. Presea walked up to him and held out the ore.

"We have the inhibitor ore. Are you well enough to carve the Key Crest charm into it for now?" she asked. Lloyd winced in pain, then looked over at his father, who lay in a third makeshift bed with an agonized expression on his face.

"Yeah, my tools are in a pack in my room. Check my bedside drawers. They should be there." he answered softly and coughed hard. "Ack, what kind of poison did that crazy angel use on me?" he added in irritation. Sheena shook her head.

"I don't know. But it was golden colored and liquid. Zelos seemed to recognize it, but now we can't ask him about it." she answered as Presea dashed out of the room for the tools and Genis walked in with a bowl of stew.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. Regal helped Kratos sit up and changed the bandage on his head as the seraphim accepted the bowl half-heartedly.

"First, we have to get the makeshift Key Crest done for Zelos and quickly. If Sheena is correct, the only hope we have of making an antidote to that poison is in Zelos's knowledge of herbal concoctions." Raine replied calmly, "Then we must get him to Altessa to process the ore and create a more reliable crest. After that, it's a matter of finding out where Sérno and Nadilene are hiding and stopping them from whatever scheme they are planning before either of them discover that Zelos is now a suitable vessel." Presea scurried in and handed the small black pack she found to Lloyd.

"P-P-Presea! It's good to see you again!" Genis stammered bashfully as he finally had the chance to greet the child-like axe user. She nodded her acknowledgment and watched Lloyd focus on the chunk of ore in his hands, the tiny chisel held tightly in his grasp as he carved into it.

"Bryant... man the wheel..." Kratos managed to gasp out between coughs. Raine looked at him worriedly as she tended to Seles, who began crying out in her sleep for her brother. "Get... to... Ozette Ruins... Run the ship... until..."

"Dad, rest. Don't waste your energy." Lloyd murmured softly as sweat began to form on his forehead. "Almost done. How's Seles?" he went on in short bursts, breath turning shallow.

"I'm more concerned with you, Lloyd. You drank twice as much as she did in poison." Raine answered, rubbing Genis's head as he looked disappointed in Presea's lack of attention towards him. "You may be dying faster than she is, since you took the dose that was meant for Kratos." Lloyd nodded and held out the ore chunk.

"Done. Attach it... to his... bracelet." he whispered and collapsed back into bed during his friends' cries of shock. Sheena quickly scooped up the crude Key Crest and hooked it into the Ex Gem bracelet the redhead wore on one arm. Anxiously, the group watched to see if anything would happen. Kratos watched with them, murmuring a prayer under his breath.

"Zelos, if you can hear me, please help us." Raine spoke at last, hoping words would bring his soul from its cage, "Lloyd and Seles are dying of poison. I can't identify it so I can't cure it. Kratos is very ill. He needs a medicine that will rid him of this illness quickly, before Nadilene comes for you. Will you help us?"

Zelos remained frozen where he stood, wings gently fluttering behind him. For a moment, it seemed he remained beyond their words' reach. Then his face seemed to furrow in concentration, his wings trembling more noticeably. Kratos looked hopeful, hand reaching for the redhead.

"Zelos...!" he called out. Zelos's mouth moved silently, then a faint voice trembled from it.

"P-protect... Lloyd... Father... Seles..." he whispered, then suddenly flew back, sending the people standing behind him scattering around the room. Raine hurried after him as the fledgling angel rushed out of the room to his own, wings beating quickly to speed him along. The others followed as fast as they could, Regal staying behind to make sure Kratos didn't climb out of bed.

The half-elven woman reached Zelos's room first and entered to find him hovering before the bookcase of romances, his fingers resting lightly on one of the titles. From the blank expression on his face, Raine could see that he had only briefly returned to reality, sealed away within his body again. She ignored the quiet stares of the others standing behind her as she walked up and pulled the book down, studying the cover.

It appeared to be another romance, titled 'Healing Hearts' or something to that effect, and had a beautiful burned engraving of a richly dressed nobleman kneeling before a glamorous princess with a bouquet of flowers in one hand as an offering. Wrinkling her nose at it, Raine glared up at Zelos, wondering why in Martel's name he had chosen this stupid thing when something on the book drew her attention. The bouquet.

"Those are medicinal herbs." she realized softly, eyes widening, "Why would this man give medicinal herbs as an offering to this woman?" On impulse, she opened the book and flipped through the pages, eyes growing wider with shock.

"Raine? What are you doing? That's one of Zelos's perverted books!" Sheena declared in surprise, "Don't read that trash!"

"It's not a playboy's novel! It's medical text!" Raine exclaimed, "It's disguised as a romance! Marvelous! Additional notes on Boltzman's healing arts... has Tethe'alla uncovered more information in its research?"

"Oh joy. Ruin-mode." Genis muttered under his breath.

"Quiet!" Raine snapped, eyes never moving away from the pages, "This is fantastic! Ah, what is it I'm looking for?" She froze as Zelos's hand moved over the pages and turned it to a specific chapter, then pulled away. "Um... thank you. This is it." she murmured, "The poison Nadilene is using is the extract from Liflower petals blended with the poultice from belladonna. Liflowers grow in the lowest levels of various caves found around the world and were more plentiful during the Ancient Kharlan War."

"So the poison Lloyd and Seles have is made from Liflower? What's the antidote?" Colette asked hopefully. Raine turned the page and read on.

"Liflower is its own counteragent, but it must be prepared carefully and mixed with other herbs. The list and preparation instructions are here, but does Zelos have Liflower at all?" she wondered aloud. Looking over at Zelos, she spoke louder. "Zelos, Lloyd will die first. Where can we get Liflower quickly?" she asked in a commanding voice. The angel remained motionless for a moment, then slowly raised his hand to point at another romance in the top shelf. Raine lifted herself on her toes and grabbed it, bringing it down quickly to look at the title.

"_The Rose of Life_. That's what Liflower is called in the textbook. This must be it." she remarked and opened the book. Instead of pages, there was a hollow case with a single bottle filled with golden-yellow petals inside. She pulled it out and looked amazed. "There's so much to Zelos we never knew! Where did he get all of these texts? Why are they disguised as playboy novels? How did he get petals from a flower that is incredibly rare to find? Why hide that and how did he know about the poisons and potions that can be made?" she exclaimed in wonder.

"Raine! The medicine! What about Kratos?" Genis yelled. Zelos reacted almost immediately, hand aimed for the piece of parchment pinned to the wall beside the medical cabinet. Genis dashed over, jumped and snatched the paper down. "Zelos's Ultimate Kill the Cold and Flu Stew? That sounds like Zelos's work all right. Hey, Raine, check out the ingredients! He carpet bombs colds with this stuff!" he cried, "It's a miracle he didn't wind up killing off Kratos and Lloyd the first time around!" A slap came down on his head and he yelped in pain, rubbing at the sore spot as he looked up. Zelos glared down at him, the icy eyes making him seem all the more sinister to the little half-elf. "I'll work on it." he said quickly and hurried to the cabinet with his sister as they began to pull out ingredients.

"Zelos, come here. Go to Lloyd and Kratos and wait there." Sheena called out and led the group out of the way, "Raine and Genis will take care of the poison and the illness. We have to get this ship to Ozette Ruins as fast as we can! Man the decks!" Zelos followed them, then diverted and headed for the room where his family lay helpless.

Lloyd's breathing was labored, Seles tossed and turned in her sleep, and Kratos stared hopelessly at the ceiling, glancing aside to watch Zelos enter the room and hover silently before the three beds, then returning his gaze to nothing at all. After a moment, Zelos's mouth moved again, whispering a word so softly, not even the Cruxis seraphim heard it.

"...Protect..."

* * *

Nadilene winced as she healed her wounds from the battle, mind racing as she thought back on the Judgment attack that had hit her. That particular spell for any Chosen wasn't supposed to have been gifted until they had lost their souls. So why did this idiot redhead have it so early? What more was to come once his soul was sealed away?

"Husband, he is not what he seems. I can't explain it, but there's something more, something else, there." she reported. Sérno nodded, fingers twitching over his keypad. The floor nearby split cleanly and slid aside, allowing a model of the Mana Cannon to rise from below alongside the mana transfer chamber that stood ready and waiting for use.

_"It matters not. The darkness is there and waiting for us to use it. Rest yourself, dear wife, then return to the world and bring my new vessel here. Soon, we shall have control of this world and we will rule the inferior beings that walk the earth."_ his thoughts spoke into her mind. She nodded and scowled at the world on the projection screen.

"Someone is interfering with the transformation process. Who is it?" she hissed under her breath.

* * *

With Genis taking precedence in the kitchen to prepare the stew for Kratos, Raine used the apothecary table in Zelos's room to make the antidote for the poison Nadilene had used. Carefully studying the book where it rested on the table, she added the various herbs and extracts one by one.

"This should counter the fevers, and this for the breathing difficulties." she murmured to herself as she poured ingredients into the small bowl she found in the cabinet drawers. "I almost have it." she went on and closed her eyes, praying she was making it right. It would have been much easier if Zelos was normal, he probably had more experience than she did in making potions and cures from raw materials like this.

Regal sighed as he continued to hold the wheel steady. Presea peered through the telescope she found in Lloyd's room and scanned the horizon for land. Sheena sat in a huddled form against a barrel of water as Colette gazed out in the same direction Presea was looking.

"It looks like we'll be there in another few hours. I can see the Ozette Ruins from here. NeOzette was only a few days travel from it in the Gaoracchi Forest." she remarked and smiled as cheerfully as she could. "We'll have Zelos back to normal in no time!"

"I wish there was more I could have done to help him." Sheena murmured softly. She sighed and turned her cards over in her hands. "I feel like... I didn't put enough effort into helping him. And... that I probably missed out on something wonderful by keeping my anger and hatred towards him in my heart." Sheena stood up and squared her shoulders, heading for the stairs to find the silent angel. "Then I'll start making things right! I'm going to tell him that I forgive him for betraying us long ago at the Tower of Salvation!" she declared to herself and marched on.

Down below was fairly quiet, and the ninja could see Genis walking towards the sick room with a bowl of stew in one hand. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey, there. You're just in time to witness if this soup actually does what Zelos claims it does. And you can help me bury Kratos if it doesn't." he joked. Sheena grinned slightly and followed along. The room was well lit with plenty of lanterns and Zelos remained where he was, turning his gaze on them as they entered.

"I'm gonna give this to Kratos, okay?" Genis told the angel cautiously and sighed in relief when the empty eyes turned back to watching Lloyd lying asleep in bed. Sheena sighed and walked up to him, ready to speak when Raine entered the room with the book in one hand.

"We have a problem." she stated and went on when all eyes turned to her. "The antidote to the Liflower poison is almost done but we're missing one last ingredient. _'The blood of a pure maiden, willingly given.'_ That should be all that is needed to complete the potion."

"Well, where do we get that? Sheena? Colette?" Genis asked. Raine shrugged and looked at the text again.

"It says that the term 'maiden' is used loosely. Basically, anyone with a pure heart and body could give the blood for this. However, they must willingly open the wound to deliver it. And I'm not letting Genis even try it."

"As if I wanted to to begin with." the smaller half-elf answered under his breath.

"I have a pain issue..." Sheena muttered with a blush, "And did you have to bring up qualifications again?" Zelos stepped forward and walked out of the room. "Hey, where's he going?" They dashed out of the room and followed the redhead as he floated to his room and the table where the pot sat waiting. "Zelos, don't mess with that! Everybody knows that you're anything _but_ pure!" Sheena snapped as he lifted one of the small scalpels from the table and sliced swiftly across his arm.

"Ah! He's gonna mess it up!" Genis wailed as the redhead held his arm over the pot and let it drip crimson into the mixture. Raine rushed up to peer into it, then studied her book again.

"It's working? The potion is turning the proper color as indicated by the medical text." the half-elven woman remarked in surprise and blinked at the angel that brought his arm back to bandage silently. "That means Zelos is, in the book's terms, a 'pure maiden'."

"But he's a philanderer!" Sheena yelled in exasperation, "How the heck can he be pure if he's the 'man about town' like Regal says?" Raine shrugged and took the antidote back to the sick room.

Kratos had buried himself under the blankets, sleeping soundly as the curative properties of the stew took effect. Seles woke slowly at Genis's prodding and blinked sleepily at him. She smiled as Raine woke Lloyd and gave him a cup of the potion, Zelos fluttering his wings gently as he stood nearby and watched vacantly.

"Oh hello. Aren't you a cutie?" she murmured and ruffled his hair affectionately. Genis turned a bright shade of pink and scurried back quickly. Raine handed her the second cup and waited, watching carefully. "Oh, juice for me? Thank you." Seles whispered and drank it down. Her eyes opened wide, as did Lloyd's, and color flooded into their cheeks. "Whaaaaa!"

The group jumps collectively as the two formerly ill companions smiled and laughed brightly. Raine blinked and studied them both intently, then leaned back with a smile.

"It worked! Hahahaha! I've done it! I've created the antidote to the Liflower poison!" she laughed. Kratos grumbled under his breath and blinked irritably out at the group.

"Can't I get a break around here?" he muttered as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Lloyd climbed out of bed and jumped across the room on Seles's bed, then his father's just to leap into his arms for a hug.

"Dad! We're all fine now!" he laughed. Zelos made a sudden sound, lifting his arms slightly as if he'd been stunned. Seles looked around and then stared at her brother.

"Big Brother! What's going on?" she exclaimed. The redhead shut his eyes and lifted his hands to his head, clutching it tightly. "Where am I? What's happening to you?" she went on in a wavering voice.

"Well, whaddya know? It worked! That definitely means that Zelos was pure!" Genis cried in laughter, "Ha ha! All that bragging was just fake!"

"Then everything I hated was never there?" Sheena murmured in quiet shock, "How could this happen? He was supposed to be a pervert, nothing good for the world. And everything I thought I knew about him was a lie? Did I fail to be aware of things again?" Cautiously approaching the pained angel, she tried to speak to him, hoping her words could reach him through the crude Key Crest embedded in his bracelet. "Zelos, if you can hear me, then please forgive my hatred. I didn't mean all the horrible things I've done and said. I forgive you for playing the traitor in the Tower of Salvation; you did it to give us all a better chance at defeating Mithos." she pleaded, "Please forgive me for being so blinded by anger and hate that I never saw who you really are."

The crest on the bracelet flashed suddenly and Zelos shook his head fiercely. He blinked in surprise, then stared at Sheena, his eyes once more the emerald color they were so used to seeing.

"Really? You really forgive me for what I did back then?" he asked and yelped when she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Well, duh, you idiot! Welcome back to us, too! You're all right again!" she exclaimed as the others in the room cheered joyfully. Lloyd waved his hand in the air, happy tears running down his cheeks as Kratos hid his face in the boy's hair, still unwilling to let his emotions show that much. Seles jumped out of bed and dashed up to pull on the pink ribbon tied around Sheena's waist.

"Let go of him, you evil witch! Let go of my big brother! I won't let you seduce him into doing anything nasty!" she declared. Zelos grinned and rubbed her head affectionately, stopping the girl from doing any harm.

"Okay, Seles. That's enough." he told her and looked over at Lloyd, "Hey, Bro. Thanks for the replacement Key Crest. You didn't really have to, but thanks anyway. Is everyone okay? Did the antidote work?"

"Everyone is perfectly fine." Raine answered with a smile, "The final ingredient, though surprising with its source, was poetically perfect." Zelos turned a bright shade of red and then waved it off.

"Ah well, that book is so old, it probably didn't translate right. It probably wanted the blood of the sexiest man alive to work." he stammered quickly, "And everyone knows how much more gorgeous I am compared to Daddy-kins over there... Ow!" The empty bowl crashed against his head and landed with a second on the floor. Kratos grinned almost evilly over Lloyd's head, faint tear stains on his own face.

"I told you I'd get you back when you were normal." he reminded him, "Now, we sail to Ozette Ruins!" Zelos rubbed his head, then smiled and held out a thumb's-up.

"Yeah! To fix my crest permanently and stop Nadilene!" he declared, still worried over what she had meant by his 'all-consuming darkness'.

* * *

Trapped here inside,  
The darkness within,  
Is the rising power  
Of sorrows and sin.

A poisonous strength  
Flows through my veins,  
Yet I feel so sacred  
For someone so stained...


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ch 12

With Zelos returned to awareness, both Lloyd and Kratos made it a point to follow him everywhere. At first the redhead appreciated the attention, rather he lapped it up like a hungry pup, but after the ship moored at the dock near the ruins, it lost its appeal. More than once or twice the group saw Lloyd and the Cruxis seraphim scrambling over each other to escape a blast from Thunder Blade or Angel Feathers, Zelos's voice shrieking out above the chaos for some privacy.

"So where did you follow him to this time?" Genis asked in a snickering tone. Kratos sighed and winced as Lloyd struggled to get up from collapsing on his father.

"I'd rather not say." he began as the boy loudly announced, 'The shower room.' He sighed again, turning red as the others in the group laughed in unison over the idea. "Never mind. Can we get going?"

Some time later, the group was making their way to the Ozette Ruins, fending off the monsters that came rushing their way for some strange reason. Raine mentally questioned the new uprising of crazed animals and insects, then jumped at the two sets of Angel Feathers that zoomed by her to tackle a rampaging Wyvern.

"Booyah! Aren't we the most gorgeous team, eh, Colette?" Zelos laughed, flying around the blonde as Seles, now in the light over what was happening to her brother, slid her sword back into her purse and clicked it closed before hopping over with sparkling eyes towards Kratos.

"Did you see me? Wasn't I just grand?!" she cooed. The seraphim forced a smile at her at Lloyd's elbow urging. Seles smiled wider, then yelped in surprise as Zelos zipped by and scooped her up, spinning into the air with a laugh as he hugged her closer.

"Seles, you little brat, whatcha up to?! Don't break little boys' hearts yet!" he teased, the orange and rose of his wings shining bright in the sun, "Come on! Tone down on the old Wilder charms!" Seles waved her arms and laughed, looking at the world as he flew them up higher over the trees. Lloyd looked up at them with a grin as Kratos immediately took off after them.

"It's so beautiful up here, Big Brother!" Seles exclaimed as the wind rushed through her hair and lifted the white streamers on Zelos's collar high up behind him, "Those wings are so pretty; I wish I had my own! If I had been the Chosen, I would have had such pretty wings!" Zelos looked fearful of that and nuzzled his sister's head.

"No, Seles. Don't ever wish to be a Chosen. Didn't you see what happened to me? Didn't you see the pain and the suffering I caused by turning into an angel?" he whispered as he hovered in the air, wings flapping easily after finally being fully restored. Seles stilled and looked pensive, remembering how he acted in Meltokio during the two times he showed up, his first visit and the day she had been poisoned. Then she recalled his death-like state after being cured, the sight of his cold, frozen eyes staring at her.

"But if I was the Chosen, then you wouldn't be the one suffering." she murmured. Zelos shook his head and spun with her some more, laughing as Kratos floated nearby with a slight grin on his face.

"No way! This world was made so people wouldn't suffer! Like you and Colette and all our friends!" he declared, "So look at it this way, my wings are your wings!" A call from Lloyd sent the three in the air back down to rejoining the group.

* * *

Nadilene stepped out of the darkness that reigned in the Ozette Ruins and studied the golden disc in her hand. Its twin, still in Sheena's possession, gave away their location as easily as when the ninja had reported Zelos's travels. It would take the group another day or so at their pace to reach the ruins, plenty of time for her to set up the traps to finally get the vessel she and her husband had waited so long to complete.

She slipped the disc away and focused her power, carefully because she could see through the golden object that the former Lord Kratos was traveling with the group. Surprise was of the essence and anything that would tip off the elder seraphim as to what she was up to would more than likely doom the operation at the start.

_"Illusion of the heart and mind, on this land do I place the bind. Seek thy prey, the hero of life. Send his mind astray with strife. Darkness cover this battlefield, until the Chosen's life be yield!"_ she murmured and brought her arms up, allowing a circle of mana to form beneath her and spread in a huge slow wave over the entire ruin that was once the village of Ozette.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Man, all this walking is boring. I'm tired. Is there gonna be curry for dinner? When are we gonna take a break?" Lloyd whined as they reached the halfway point to the ruins. Kratos sighed and shook his head before clasping his arm around the boy's neck and walking off with him.

"Let me tell you another story, Lloyd. It's about another tree that exists in reality and legend. It's called the Tree of Sense." he began to say in a controlled voice, "The Tree of Sense was revered for being able to instill upon people a great deal of common sense and knowledge."

"Really? How?" Lloyd asked in eager curiousity. Kratos smiled.

"Like this."

POW!

"OW! DAD! THAT FREAKING HURT!" the dual swordsman rubbed his head after being smacked face-first into a nearby tree. Kratos shrugged and walked away, chuckling under his breath as Lloyd poked at his nose, then jogged after them, injury forgotten as the group decided at last to camp for the night and start dinner.

"Let's see, we have fresh tomatoes, so let's make beef stew with our meat and vegetables!" Genis remarked brightly and passed out ingredients for the group to help chop up. "Kratos, Lloyd, you wanna help cut the tomatoes?" he asked, then looked confused as the two dark-haired swordsmen blinked at him with large eyes, then turned and dashed for the forest. "Huh? What the-? What's up with them?" he remarked as Zelos sat in their place and picked up the knife.

"I dunno. They do it every time I ask 'em to make pescatore." he remarked and set to cutting up the tomato.

* * *

They ran until Lloyd couldn't keep up and Kratos decided that he was far enough away to be counted safe. He huffed for a bit, shook himself back into a half-decent composure, then checked on his son. After a moment of looking at each other, both shuddered visibly.

"Tomato... ugh!" Lloyd groaned, "Lousy vegetable. I can't stand those things! So... squishy... when you cut them and it never comes out right so everything tastes nasty!"

"It's a fruit, Lloyd." Kratos corrected and squeezed his eyes shut at the description, "And _please_ don't remind me about it!" After a moment, the wave of repulsion passed and he looked around himself. "Hmm. So, what have we gotten ourselves into now?" Lloyd straightened and scratched his head, blinking at the soft glow of angelic light not far from them.

"Hey, that's where Ozette Ruins is, isn't it?" he asked, walking towards the light. Kratos reached out and hooked a finger into his collar, staring at the distance with his angel senses.

"Yes. And there's a good amount of mana being used there, in small amounts, barely noticeable, but still there. What is that?" he wondered aloud and frowned sternly as Lloyd tugged ahead, still trying to move forward despite being held back by his father. "And **where** do you think you're going, young man?" he growled under his breath. Lloyd froze and laughed hesitantly.

"Ah... to check if there's no tomatoes ahead?" he replied sheepishly and yelped when he was picked up by the scruff of his neck as Kratos took to the air. He yelped again as he was tossed up, then caught in a hug as the seraphim flew back to the campsite.

"Correction; you will remain at camp and deal with those... things. I will scout ahead and see what is causing that rise of mana in the ruins. And don't let me catch you sneaking anywhere near here with the Eternal Sword." Kratos ordered gruffly, "Do I make myself clear?" Lloyd sighed, then smiled, knowing full well that his father couldn't see his face at that time.

"Yeah, Dad. Whatever you say." he answered.

* * *

The spell drained a large portion of mana from Nadilene's body and she leaned against a broken wall to rest, head snapping up only when she heard the gentle flutter of wings. Mentally thankful for the darkness that covered her in the shadows of the ruins, she crouched and watched with a hateful glare as Kratos seemed to float down and land with an almost dainty precision on the very spot she had stood just minutes before. She maintained her glare as the seraphim, hand resting ready on the hilt of his sword, explored the ruins, looking all around himself.

_"What could he possibly be doing here so soon? How could he have sensed the mana I sent out when it was barely enough to be noticed?"_ she thought fiercely. Carefully moving, she backed away further into the darkness. After the attack of Judgment made on her by Zelos, Nadilene was sure to be very cautious about her opponents. She wasn't going to underestimate these 'inferior beings' again. Not if she wanted to rule Symphonia as queen, standing regally by her husband's side. A husband who would become as he was before, gorgeous, luxurious... and powerful.

An eruption of light nearly blinded her as Kratos whirled around with a startled cry. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, softly swearing every curse word invented since four millennia ago. Across the way, Kratos was doing the same, covering his eyes with both hands in a bent over form as Lloyd stood in the center of the ruins with the great indigo blade held in one hand, the Eternal Sword.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sheena snapped as the group found themselves suddenly transported to Ozette Ruins from where they had been peacefully camped.

"Well, I didn't want us to walk all the way here, so I figured...." Lloyd began.

"LLOYD!" Kratos bellowed out and flew in like a hawk, sending himself and the boy tumbling and rolling onto the grass, "I told you not to come here until after I finished inspecting the area! Are you so inconsiderate of your own well-being and that of the others that you would risk all of our lives just to satisfy your own curiousity?!"

Zelos stood up from the shifted campfire, the knife and tomato half still in his hands as he looked around warily. The group sighed at their leader's obvious display of incompetence and resumed cooking preparations. He shook his head and returned to his seat, grinning as he looked over at his brother and father.

The seraphim had Lloyd pinned to the earth, lecturing him over his irresponsible use of the Eternal Sword, his audacity in disobeying his orders, and his general idiocy in dealing with the situation. It wasn't until he saw none of his words reaching Lloyd that Kratos noticed the flow of mana seeping from the earth into the gem embedded in Lloyd's hand, the Exsphere. The boy himself was silent, still, face hidden in shadow as the flow moved on.

"Lloyd?" Kratos murmured as he tried to figure out what exactly was happening, "Get off the ground. Now." Lloyd didn't move as still more mana seeped into the gem. "Lloyd, listen to me. Get up!" Kratos urged and choked, wide-eyed as the boy lifted his hand and gripped it tightly around his throat, squeezing as he finally began to sit up.

Nadilene smiled and closed her eyes, projecting herself into the boy's mind, willing control of his body to her magic. This type of vengeance would be much sweeter than she originally planned.

The rest of the group didn't notice what was happening as they chatted about what they would talk with Altessa about and who should add what ingredients next. Lloyd was standing fully by now, gazing coldly down at his father as he kept him on his knees, head craned back so far it seemed it would snap at any moment. The seraphim's hands were tightly grasping his arm, but no further attempts to pull himself free were made, too afraid that he could misuse his angel strength and possibly injury Lloyd. He made a tiny gasp, so faint he felt it to be all that would leave him in this final moment.

Until he remembered he was not the only angel in the ruins.

The strangled gasp was enough to make Zelos whirl around, a strangely serious expression on his face. If he had been shocked by the sight of Lloyd slowly killing his own father, it didn't show as he extended his wings and flew out to pull the boy away with a yell. Colette, hearing the same gasp, jumped up and cried for help, causing the team to drop what they were doing and search the area for signs of trouble, finding it in the scene that Zelos had just now interfered with.

"Lloyd, what the hell's gotten into you?! What did you do to Dad?!" the redhead yelled as he shook the boy by the shoulders, "Professor! Check on Kratos! Hurry!" Lloyd suddenly laughed as the half-elf knelt to check on the fallen seraphim, a dark twisted tone that fell from his lips as his eyes remained veiled in shadow.

_"Foolish inferior beings. I told you I would not be defeated so easily. This trap would have been sprung eventually, but I'm quite glad that you've decided to allow me the pleasure of watching you all die."_ Nadilene spoke through Lloyd's mouth, _"I'm sure you'd all like to play as well, So I invited a few... entertainers."_ At that, a horde of monsters flooded the ruined village, zombies, ghouls, Coffin Masters, all of them attacking mercilessly at the ambushed group. Raine had to pull herself from Kratos's body and add her healing arts to the members of the party as they began the battle defensively, then quickly switched to attack when each found the opportunity. Lloyd took the moment of distraction to sweep his arm out, backhanding the redhead and knocking him to the ground before reaching down and grabbing him by the wrist.

_"This **thing**... ugly little piece of trash. How dare these inferior creatures put a Key Crest on your body! I wondered why you regained your humanity."_ the woman hissed, the sound alien in Lloyd's body, _"Ugh! I will take care of that disgusting thing once we return to Derris-Kharlan!"_

"Let go!" Zelos snapped back and swung himself aside, catching Lloyd by surprise as he threw the boy away, watching as he quickly twisted in mid air and landed softly. "Dad!" he cried, darting for the prone seraphim, only to find himself blocked by Lloyd, who had drawn one sword and slashed at him. The Last Fencer seemed to leap into Zelos's grip and parry the attack, the scream of shock from his young sister ringing in his ears as he tried to evade the younger swordsman.

"Eragh!" Regal groaned loudly as a small posse of monsters overwhelmed him despite his greave-dependent fighting techniques. His health fading quickly, Raine moved her attention to him, the same Concentration EX Skill Zelos possessed on his gem bracelet working on her own. The zombies took full advantage, slashing deep cuts into her body as she cast Nurse to tend to the falling heroes.

Genis collapsed after being beaten about by a pair of the Coffin Masters. Presea and her axe, saved by Lloyd on the ship, managed to get them away from the boy and then crumpled with a cry as a ghoul's hammer struck her small frame from behind.

"_Mini Meteor!_" Seles declared, swinging the wand with its huge space-rock attached to it. Whatever hapless monster was in its path found itself hurtling towards the other-world. Zelos stopped at the sound of her voice, prepared to yell for her to get out of harm's way. Whatever words were going to form in his mouth were halted by the cry of pain erupting from Sheena as she fell before the blade of a Coffin Master's 'pet'.

"_Nooo!_" he screamed, twisting as Lloyd lashed out with his hand and snatched at his arm again. "Let go of me! Sheena! Don't die! Get up!" The ninja stirred slightly, then climbed slowly to her feet as Raine gasped out another healing spell, this time Revitalize, her most powerful one. Nadilene chose that time to emerge from the shadows, watching the chaos with a bemused smile.

_"There are too many monsters and so many injuries.... Only one angel spell can take care of all of this. You know what you must do."_ she whispered darkly through Lloyd's lips as he released the redhead. Zelos stumbled and fell, then looked up in horror at the scene before him. This was no battle... this was a massacre.

"Sheena, Lloyd, Dad, Seles, and all who believed a liar like me. Please forgive me once more." Zelos whispered as he pulled the Topaz Ring from his hand, gazing at it for what he knew to be his final time before clutching it tightly in his fist. Wings still unfurled, he stood and swallowed hard, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest in a mummy-like fashion. Closing his eyes and focusing, he allowed angelic mana to gather around him, lifting him up as rings of light circled his body.

"_Oh Holy One, accept this single life and heal all in sight. Let it burst forth from corruption your splendid light. Sacrifice!_" he cried and sighed almost peacefully, body relaxing, then going limp as he felt himself seem to just fade from reality.

Colette was the first to shriek out in despair upon recognizing the spell Zelos had cast, watching with teary eyes as the winged spirit that once inhabited the redhead rose from the body and disappeared into the rings of light that rose above him. Those very same rings that now spun out onto the field and surrounded everyone, healing them completely and restoring their own bodies to pristine condition. Lloyd stumbled, fell, then jumped to his feet, once again in control of his own body. The monsters around them wailed in pain as light erupted from their bodies and destroyed them.

Nadilene laughed victoriously as Zelos slowly floated back to the ground and dropped first to his knees, then to his side on the grass, a peaceful crumpled form that looked as if he had just fainted. Raine studied herself for a moment, then gasped in horror.

"No! That spell! It couldn't be!" she exclaimed as Lloyd spotted his father, cried and rushed to his side. "Lloyd! Zelos is...!" All eyes turned towards the fallen angel as Nadilene rushed out and scooped him up, cradling Zelos close to her as she smiled cruelly at them.

"Mine to do with as I please? You _are_ a smart one, for a half-elf. I've gotten what I came for, so I'd best be on my way." she purred and laughed as Zelos's hand opened at last, dropping the tightly held ring onto the grass. "Say goodbye, for soon the sleeping prince shall awaken a thundering god!" In a blast of violet light both Nadilene and the deathly still Chosen were gone.

"No! Big Brother! Give him back!" Seles cried, hands reaching for the last spot she saw him at as she dropped to her knees. Lloyd mimicked her actions, screaming loudly for Zelos. Sheena ran up to the vanishing point as the other members exclaimed their shock and horror at what had occurred. She bent and picked up the ring, eyes wide when she recognized it, then held it close to her heart. Raine made her way almost woodenly to Kratos's side, murmuring a faint Resurrection spell to bring life back to the seraphim, barely registering his jerk and gasp for air.

"My... sons...." Kratos managed to whisper. Lloyd sobbed as he hung his head, knowing that he was, ultimately, the one to blame for Zelos's death and abduction.

"My brother...." he echoed, gripping the grass tightly beneath him. "ZELOS!"

* * *

Angels of heaven,

Demons of hell;

I give you my soul,

Where my sins dwell.

My body now empty

As my life had been;

I regret not my choice,

Just the pain I've seen.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Yes, three Ex Gems are needed to create the compound skill Concentrate on Zelos, Kratos, Genis and Raine. For Zelos and Kratos, it's Speed Cast, Spell Charge and Super Chain. I can't recall exactly which ones are for Raine and Genis, but I know that for Raine, Happiness and Speed Cast are two of the needed gems. And now for a new team member!

* * *

Ch 13

Altessa looked up from his work at the urgent knocking on his door. Grumbling irritably, he got up from his workbench and made his way to the front door, opening it to see Lloyd, Kratos and the others panting outside, breathless and drenched in sweat.

"What? What is the meaning of this? Kratos? I thought you were traveling space with Derris-Kharlan!" he exclaimed as he stepped back, allowing the group to enter his house.

"I was, but that's not the point now. We need a Key Crest for a Cruxis Crystal made quickly!" Kratos blurted and pushed Lloyd at him. "Stay here with him, Lloyd. I'm going to Derris-Kharlan and see if I can turn its path back here. When I get back, use the Eternal Sword to bind the comet nearby."

"What?! Why?! Dad!" Lloyd yelped in surprise. Kratos shook his head quickly as he prepared to use his angelic powers to teleport.

"If the comet goes too far for me to bring it back, we'll never rescue Zelos. Do as I say for once!" he ordered and vanished in bright blue light. Altessa blinked at them, then shook his head.

"What is going on?" he asked again and jumped as Lloyd spun around and spilled the entire story out in a panic. Seles threw in her own views at random, clinging to Raine's coat. "This is... not good. Raine, is it true that Zelos died in the ruins?"

"Very. His soul was drained to save our lives. Nadilene stole his body and it will only be a matter of time before Sérno takes possession of it." the half-elf answered, "Why do you ask?" Altessa looked thoughtful and glanced back at his workroom.

"I believe I have something that may be of help. A vessel for a vessel. If you can bring Zelos back from the dead...." he began. Lloyd shook his head.

"How?! We don't have his body! Do you have any inhibitor ore to make a second Key Crest?!" he yelled. The dwarf grunted irritably and glared at him.

"I have plenty. As for the body, I'll need a picture of the Tethe'alla Chosen. Lloyd, I'll also need to examine your Key Crest." he answered. Seles blinked and dug into her purse, searching as Lloyd took on a confused expression.

"Why? My Key Crest is fine." he pointed out. Altessa shook his head and pointed at the gem on his hand.

"Because your crest was carved for an Exsphere. Lloyd, yours has evolved into a Cruxis Crystal, therefore I need to carve a new charm into the mount." the dwarf answered. Seles pulled a picture from her purse with a happy cry.

"I knew I had it with me! Here! This is the picture I carried from Meltokio to the abbey after my last visit to Zelos. It's the most recent picture I have. Will that work?" she asked, handing it out to Altessa. The dwarf accepted it and studied the grinning redhead in the photograph.

"Full body view, yes. Very good. I'll get right on it. Lloyd, come with me and I'll carve the new charm." he remarked and led the boy away. The others looked at each other and shrugged. The adrenaline of what had happened had worn off and they wandered towards the bedrooms in exhaustion.

* * *

Nadilene watched with barely controlled joy as the few angels that remained on Derris-Kharlan carried the lifeless Chosen to the mana transfer unit and strapped him in. Sérno moved the chair to above the machine, head bobbing as tendril-like tubes wove up from the now closed capsule and into the hovering wheelchair.

_"At last, I will have what was taken from me. Begin the mana transfer!"_ Sérno declared, eyes shining as the machine whirred to life. Nadilene laughed and spun in joy as the flow rushed down into the body. The celebration dimmed as the palace suddenly shifted and she halted, eyes wide.

"What was that?" she murmured and strode towards the huge open window nearby. Gazing out at the reaches of space, she watched as the comet seemed to slow down, then reverse direction. "Derris-Kharlan is changing course?" Nadilene blinked in confusion at the idea of the comet doing an abrupt 180 as the tubes vanished from the capsule behind her. The lid lifted and Zelos's hand reached out in a stretch before the rest of him sat up and arced to work out a few kinks in the joints.

"At last! I have returned to my former self!" a strangely archaic voice cried from the redhead's mouth. A brilliant light erupted from him and when the woman at the window turned in surprise, she found her husband had already used his newly gained ability to change appearances to restore the body's long red hair and overlapped his clothing with the dark vest and pants that he had selected long ago. Sérno calmly removed the Cruxis Crystal from the mount below his neck, smiling at the second that floated down from his old body to take its place.

"With the darkness of my descendant's sorrows, loneliness, pain and sins, my Magitek Cannon will rip asunder the hopes and peace of that pitiful world. The Age of Empty Souls will rise and we will rule all that lies before us!" the newly restored angel declared with a mad laugh, holding up the shining green gem that housed what remained of Zelos Wilder.

* * *

Kratos watched from his vantage point as he fired the last of the transport units scattered at various positions around the comet. The collective power behind them slowed Derris-Kharlan down, then slowly began forcing it back towards Symphonia. Letting out a breath of relief, he returned his gaze to the nearby databases of information and brightened. Perhaps he could find out more about Sérno in those computers. He hurried over and tapped at the keys, watching the list of names scrolling by far faster than any normal human could read. He stopped at one familiar image and paused the list.

"What? What would Zelos be doing in this catalogue?" Kratos murmured and studied the information, blinking in surprise. "Impossible! This can't be...!" He peered at the image of the redhead once more. The face and hair was almost a dead on match, but the eyes were a bright green, the clothes more of the era that Kratos had lived in so many thousands of years ago. "_This_ is Sérno?! Sérno Whild?!" he exclaimed and slammed his fist against the computer, "Dammit! That's the connection! He's been manipulating the Wilder Family to create a near perfect copy of his original body! And Zelos is the culmination of those centuries of breeding!"

Frustrated by the events, Kratos pulled away from the machine and slumped back against the transport unit firing huge amounts of mana to push the comet towards the planet. The effort to teleport himself back here without using the Eternal Sword's help or the old warp point in the ruins of the Tower of Salvation had exhausted him. Unless he wanted to completely drain his mana and possibly kill himself on the return trip home (which he knew Lloyd would definitely not be happy with), Kratos would just have to wait until the comet had neared Symphonia enough for him to use the warp devices again. Sinking down and getting as comfortable as possible while making himself as unnoticeable as he could, the seraphim murmured a prayer for Martel to keep watch over his family and friends, then closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Lloyd awoke that morning to the smell of fresh cream stew and scrambled out of bed to grab a bowl of the stuff. On his hand, the Key Crest sported a new set of angelic characters, carefully engraved alongside the runes carved by Dirk. The crest could now handle the Cruxis Crystal that shone softly on his hand, though he briefly wondered why he hadn't gone through the angel transformation himself if his crest had been the wrong type and he also went through the same dangers Zelos did.

"Nice to see you among the living, Lloyd!" Genis joked as the others looked up from their meals. Lloyd looked about ready to make a retort as he sat, but held off when he saw Altessa enter the room, wiping his hands on a small towel.

"It's finished. It took most of the night and a good part of this morning, but it's finished." he muttered and looked back at the room he just exited from. "I already had the body frame made, I just needed to make alterations based on the photograph I was given." The group looked confused.

"You were building something?" Lloyd asked dumbly. Presea furrowed her brow, then yelped.

"An automatic doll! You built another one?" she exclaimed. "Like Tabatha?!"

"Yes. This was supposed to replace Tabatha, after she disappeared long ago. However, knowing that Zelos is in trouble and you will need a body to bring him back, I decided to use the frame to create something usable for this endeavor of yours." the dwarf confirmed, "Don't be frightened of him, as I made him as close a replica to the original as my skills would allow." Lloyd snuck a bite of cream stew as Altessa turned back to the workroom. "Caleb, you may enter now."

All eyes sought out the mop of disheveled fiery red hair as a figure carefully stepped into sight, using the walls as support until it was sure of its own two feet. Emerald colored eyes that flickered to sapphire blue when the light hit it at an angle stared with hollow emotion at them. The group gasped collectively at the sight of a near perfect copy of Zelos standing before them, pushing his messy hair back from his face as he stood dressed in a long gray gown of some kind.

"GREETINGS, TRAVELERS OF SYMPHONIA. I AM CALLED CALEB." he spoke in a mechanical monotone, softened by what sounded like a mimicry of Zelos's own voice. Lloyd almost threw up the stew as he gawked at the creation standing before them.

"I'm afraid I didn't have time to make any clothes for him, so he's in a rather drab outfit." Altessa admitted, "I have to admit, this one is a rather interesting piece of work. Were it possible, do you mind if I kept him after you rescue Zelos's real body?"

"One Zelos is enough for the world." Genis remarked under his breath. Colette cocked her head in confusion.

"He looks kind of funny." she added, causing more than a few of the group to look somewhat exasperated at the obvious remark she made.

"The similarities are uncanny. It's excellent craftsmanship." Regal chose his words carefully. Presea merely nodded her agreement. Raine walked up to the doll and circled it cautiously, examining it carefully.

"I'm not sure if my Resurrection spell will bind Zelos's soul to him, but I suppose it's worth a try." she murmured, half-expecting the doll to respond with a flirtatious remark on how she was so intent upon her examination.

"That thing is creepy." Sheena said flatly, still holding in her grip the Topaz Ring Zelos had dropped in Ozette, "But if it helps us get Zelos back, then by all means, Resurrection away."

"I WILL BE HAPPY TO HELP ANY WAY I CAN." Caleb answered and bowed stiffly to the group. Altessa nodded.

"Well, then, let me get a little rest, then I will get to work on making some clothes for him. In the meantime, you may try placing the Chosen's soul in him." the dwarf added and left the room. Lloyd walked up to the doll and studied it himself, cringing slightly as Caleb looked back at him.

"YES? MAY I BE OF SERVICE?" he asked. Lloyd shook his head slowly.

"Uh, just stand right there. Professor?" he questioned. Raine nodded and held the unicorn horn she kept in her pack in one hand as she held the Blue Crystal Rod she earned in Meltokio out at the doll.

"Bring back this soul from purgatory! Bring back the life and light of Zelos! _Resurrection!_" she declared, her magical energy swirling around her and wings of shining mana forming over the doll. Everyone held their breaths, hoping for a miracle, but none was to come for them. The wings faded and Raine released the rest of the spell, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but it's not working. I'm not sure why."

"Well, you gave it your best shot." Sheena remarked as Seles carefully walked up to the doll. She studied it quietly, then spun around with a haughty expression.

"I hate it! This thing looks like my big brother, but it's not him! I don't want it to be anywhere near me for the duration of this quest to save Zelos!" she declared. The doll looked oddly sad about that.

"I PROMISE NOT TO INTEREFERE WITH YOUR JOURNEY. I WISH ONLY TO BE OF SERVICE TO YOU AND THE MASTER." Caleb murmured.

"That's okay, Caleb. Well, welcome to the team! I'm Lloyd...." Lloyd paused and frowned as he stared at his boots.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Colette asked worriedly. "Are you feeling sick? Are you okay?" Lloyd shook his head, then brightened, returning his smile to the doll.

"My name's Lloyd Aurion Irving, but you can just call me Lloyd! That's Colette Brunel, and Regal Bryant, Presea Combatir, Sheena...." here he looked helplessly at the ninja.

"Sheena Fujibayashi, and they would be Raine and Genis Sage." Sheena helped out. Lloyd nodded.

"And this is Seles Wilder. You'll meet my dad, Kratos Aurion, in a little while. We're trying to save my brother, Zelos Wilder." he finished.

"He's MY brother! At least, by name." Seles corrected. Caleb nodded with a smile.

"YES, I HAVE YOUR NAMES RECORDED IN MY MEMORY. I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO HELP YOU, LLOYD." he remarked brightly. The brunet laughed and pumped a fist into the air.

"It's settled then! Let's wait for Dad to show back up and then we'll go rescue Zelos!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Sérno studied his new body in the full length mirror one final time before turning to his small army of angels. Nadilene shone as she walked by his side, the two of them making their way towards the transport units to see who exactly triggered them. After placing the Cruxis Crystal within the Magitek Cannon and learning more of what was happening with Derris-Kharlan, Sérno made it a mission to get rid of the band of heroes, starting with the idiot who decided to play 'Ram Symphonia' with the massive ball of mana.

"Speak of the devil, if it isn't the half-assed mercenary who sided with those pathetic half-elves over four thousand years ago!" he laughed as Kratos jerked his head up from slumber and looked around in a surprise at the half dozen swords and spears aimed at him. He looked up at his captor and turned pale, mouth moving wordlessly as a well of emotion filled his eyes.

"My... my son! Wha-what have you done?!" Kratos exclaimed from where he sat behind the device. Sérno smiled and turned to his wife.

"You were right, my beloved. He _does_ think of that worthless Chosen as his son. What a senile fool." he remarked and turned back to his new prisoner as he struggled against the angels holding him fast. "I don't know what you're thinking, bringing Derris-Kharlan back to that tainted world, but it does make my plans that much easier to implement. For that, I won't kill you. Yet." He twirled a lock of the bright red hair around one finger as he looked smugly at Kratos. "Take him to the prison cells. He'll be brought out to watch me rule this world once all is said and done, then he'll die."

"How did you manage to manipulate the Wilder Family to create a new vessel for yourself?! We maintained watches on both lineages in the worlds!" Kratos yelled as he was pulled away towards a warp point programmed for the white marble palace beyond the sight of Welgaia. Sérno smiled wider, flicking the lock of hair over his shoulder in contempt.

"Simple. I am Zelos's true father. My DNA combined with that of his mother as she slept finally brought forth a vessel worthy of me. I had to keep implanting my seed over the span of several generations since the beginning just to counter Mithos' interference with my pet project. Where do you think the _Wilder_ name came from? Thin air?" he answered.

"You would steal your son's body for your own vain desires?!" Kratos shrieked in a mix of rage and disgust, "How more selfish and twisted can you be?! You have no right to be called his father! I'm more the father figure for him than you could ever dream to be!" Sérno shrugged.

"Oh, give me a break! As if I even wanted him as my son! I merely sired him to be used as a sacrifice to myself. He should be honored that his body is inhabited by the soon to be King of Symphonia!" the redhead sneered, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a world to conquer." Kratos struggled harder, then screamed out as he vanished in the teleporter.

"Origin! Help me!"

* * *

_Trapped in darkness, with no escape, memories rushing by, Zelos wondered if perhaps death rejected him outright. Even Sacrifice, the most giving of all the angel spells, didn't grant him death, only forced a way around the crest's power to seal himself within his crystal again._

_"You... should never... have been born." his mother, Kylene, hissed brokenly as she died, ignoring his tears as he pleaded for her to live. Zelos winced as best he could as the sorrow, grief and loneliness grew within him._

_"What do you want from me? I was only a child! I didn't ask to be born!" he cried._

_"It's still your fault." Seles's voice sneered at him, "If you weren't born, **I** would have been the __Chosen__. And all the power that goes to that title would have been mine!"_

_"But nothing good comes from being the __Chosen__! You saw what happened! One of the reasons why I gave up the title to you now was because the world no longer needs the sacrifice of the __Chosen__!" Zelos yelled back, spirit crumbling as he faced his own inner demons._

_"All alone in this world, nothing good will come of you. You're a pervert, twisted and ugly inside." Sheena growled, turning her back on him. "Just go ahead and wallow there in your own self-loathing. And when you're done, just die! No one loves you in this bright new world. You don't belong!"_

_"I thought you forgave me and looked beyond that now." Zelos murmured softly, breaking further as the darkness pressed closer upon him, "But I guess, I can never really make up for it all." His own voice came back at him, cruel and heartless as his reflection appeared._

_"That's right! You can't! Because you're a stupid pervert and above all, a traitor!" Zelos's image sneered, "What makes you think you are even worthy of forgiveness? You? The ass who can't even forgive himself? That's why I'm here, y'know. **I** hate you, and I'm you! I wanted to be anyone **but** you!"_

_"Yes, that's right. I betrayed everyone again." Zelos whispered, gazing sorrowfully down at the pool of black water rising to engulf him._

_"Why do you even bother trying to be something other than what you are? You'll only fail at it, liked you failed to be a __Chosen__! You failed at spying too! You couldn't even pull off **being** a traitor!" his reflection snapped, "You're better off just giving up right now! Die! No one loves you!"_

_"Lloyd... and Kratos... my dad...." the redhead murmured hopefully. His mirror image snorted and shook his head._

_"You were merely deluding yourself. They only tolerate you because you still have that stupid Cruxis Crystal and that acts far stronger than any badge of office to get those Exspheres." he pointed out, "They have each other. They are family by blood. You are just... in the way."_

_"I'm always in someone's way. The Pope, the King, Cruxis... Lloyd and his father." Zelos agreed faintly, "No one ever wanted me here. Lloyd said it himself once. 'I invited myself.' He really didn't want me to come with him on this trip. It was meant for a father and son." The water rose and completely swallowed him in emptiness._

_"Maybe I **should** just die.... Nothing good ever came of me anyway."_

The Cruxis Crystal embedded in the Magitek Cannon's control board flashed brilliantly once, then darkened to a shining black that seemed to absorb all the light in the room.

* * *

Lloyd blinked as a strange feeling rose up his back. He shook his head away from the sight of Seles chasing Genis around, waving her purse and laughing as the silvery-haired half-elf yelped for help, and turned back to look at Caleb's new clothes.

Altessa's fondness for shades of green led him to partially recreate Tabatha's outfit for the doll. The same dark green and seafoam dress she once had was refitted as a lightweight trenchcoat over a pale green shirt and seafoam pants that fit loosely on him. White boots complemented the outfit, as did the striped forest green and seafoam opera gloves with open ends that stopped just beyond Caleb's knuckles. A dark green ribbon tied his hair back at the nape of his neck.

"Yes. I do believe that works for the best. How do you like it, Caleb?" Altessa asked. The doll examined himself, blinking in infant wonder.

"I LIKE IT VERY MUCH, MASTER. THANK YOU FOR THE CLOTHES." he answered with a smile. The thrum of anxiety ran up Lloyd's spine again and he frowned.

"It looks good on him." Sheena remarked wistfully, "It really brings out his eyes and complements his hair."

"Raine! Help! Save me!" Genis cried and dashed around to hide behind his sister as Seles jogged up and grinned mischievously, bending to look around the woman's robe at him.

"C'mon, little cutie. Show me some of your magic!" she cooed as the boy blushed a deep pink. Presea smiled slightly and shook her head.

_"Oh, to be a child once more!"_ she sighed within her mind.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Colette asked as she caught sight of the brunet's worried expression.

"Something feels wrong." Lloyd answered softly and jerked his head up as Origin's voice filled the air. The others looked around, trying to find a focus for the Summon Spirit's voice as Lloyd looked skyward for his focus.

_"Lloyd, I have come with dire news."_ Origin began in his usual commanding tone, _"Your father was captured on Derris-Kharlan by Sérno and Nadilene Whild. Derris-Kharlan itself is rapidly approaching Symphonia. This was the message that I was able to glean from him before he lost consciousness."_

"Dad! Origin, where's my dad?! And Zelos's body?!" Lloyd cried out fearfully.

_"Your father, Kratos Aurion, is still alive, but held prisoner within Sérno's palace. However, the body of your friend has already been possessed. His soul is sealed within his Cruxis Crystal and is rapidly fading from light. As we speak, the darkness of his life is feeding power to a strange device that Sérno is planning to use on this world."_

"That's why Resurrection didn't work! And why Nadilene wanted him to use Sacrifice!" Raine cried in understanding, "It acted as a workaround the Key Crest Lloyd made to reseal his soul! And if his soul is in the Cruxis Crystal, I can't pull it from purgatory to his body or another!"

"And if the darkness he still has is gonna be used against us, then we have to hurry and save Zelos!" Sheena exclaimed, "Lloyd! Use the Eternal Sword!" The boy nodded and held out his hands, willing the swords of his fathers to appear before him, then whispering for the Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword to combine into the time-spanning blade, the Eternal Sword. Once it was within his hands, he held it up to the heavens and called out.

"Eternal Sword! Please hold Derris-Kharlan in orbit around our world!" he pleaded. The sword trembled with its power and the sky darkened to a pale violet hue as the comet stopped far above them, high enough to be reached by portal, but not so high it didn't affect the world.

"Before you go, take this." Altessa urged, walking up to Lloyd with a shining new Key Crest in hand. "Place this over the broken crest below his neck. It will fuse with the old mount and control the Cruxis Crystal once more. Only then will the threat of becoming a vessel again be gone." The swordsman accepted the gift gratefully. "Caleb, go with them and help however you can. Be careful. I will not be able to accompany you and repair you should you run into trouble." he added for the doll.

"YES, MASTER. I'LL DO MY BEST TO HELP RESCUE ZELOS." the copy answered with a bow and walked up to join the group now huddled around Lloyd. Seles frowned at his coming, then coughed harshly before shaking her head.

"Seles? Are you okay? You can stay here and rest if you want. You might get sick again and I don't want Zelos mad at me if you come down with something while fighting monsters." Lloyd immediately said.

"I'm fine! Let's go already!" the younger Wilder snapped. Lloyd shrugged and held the sword high above him.

"Eternal Sword! Take us all to Derris-Kharlan, to where my father and brother are held against their will!" he cried and the team vanished in a burst of holy white light. Altessa watched it beam towards the heavens and sighed.

"Good luck, Caleb, for you possess the same abilities Tabatha once did." he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Life means nothing,

Nothing at all;

Standing in sorrow

My back to the wall

I gave my life freely,

But at what true cost,

When I feel so empty

And oh so lost?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ch 14

The violet swirls that made up the world of Derris-Kharlan seemed more ominous than before as Lloyd and his friends made their way across the ruined ancient elven cities towards a huge white and gold palace. They paused only to pry Raine away from the relics and artifacts lying scattered around the way. The angels that were under Sérno's command were quickly recognized by the dark violet sashes they wore across their breastplates. Small skirmishes broke out between Lloyd's group and the angels as they tried to sneak their way to the castle. Caleb would run to one side and crouch defensively behind some rubble, a pot of something in one arm and a wooden spoon in the other hand. Since he couldn't fight, the only thing the doll could do to help was cook the various recipes taught to him by the others, the same ones taught to them by the Wonder Chef.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked tiredly, clutching one badly bleeding arm after a particularly nasty battle. Raine hurriedly held the rod out, murmuring to herself as she healed him. "Caleb? Where are you?" The doll poked his head out from behind a fall chunk of wall, stirring a pot of miso stew.

"I AM RIGHT HERE, LLOYD. HAS THE DANGER PASSED?" he asked carefully as he stepped out and scanned the area. Lloyd nodded and accepted the bowl of stew from the doll. After everyone had eaten and recovered with the aid of the Wonder Chef's recipes, they pressed on across the abandoned villages.

"It's kind of weird having what looks like Zelos hanging out with us, but not acting like him." Genis remarked as the team approached the castle doors. Seles glared at the doll again, then smiled at Genis.

"That's because it's not my brother. This empty hunk of junk is just some stuffy dwarf's toy." she pointed out, "My big brother has a lot more life to him than this thing could ever have."

"Seles! How can you say things like that about Caleb?" Raine remarked in shock, "I thought you were raised better than that!" The girl blushed and looked away with a slightly hurt expression.

"I don't like it. It makes me think that it's trying to replace Zelos." she murmured. Caleb gazed at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"SELES, I AM NOT TRYING TO TAKE THE PLACE OF YOUR OLDER BROTHER. I MERELY WISH TO BE OF SERVICE, WHETHER IT BE BY BECOMING A VESSEL FOR HIM OR BY SOME OTHER MEANS." he told her. She shrugged and waited as Lloyd examined the lock on the palace doors, then reached into his pockets for his tools.

"Dwarven trained fingers don't fail me now!" he whispered as he carefully placed a pair of the utensils into the keyhole. He worked them into the mechanism and listened as the lock slowly gave in to him. With a click, it opened and Lloyd smiled as he pushed open the door. "Okay, guys, let's find Dad first. Where would prison cells be in this place?" he asked as the group ran into the main foyer. Presea looked around and spotted a staircase heading down across the room.

"Most dungeons and prison rooms are constructed below buildings. Perhaps that stairwell leads to the dungeons of this place?" she remarked. Lloyd silently agreed and raced for the stairs, leading the gang down into a dark corridor. Tiny barred rooms lined the hallway, stretching as far as the length of the palace allowed before turning down to another set.

"Okay, let's split up and find him!" Lloyd exclaimed and raced ahead with Caleb following closely behind, still holding the pot and spoon as if they were his new weapons. They called Kratos's name as they searched, peering into cells and other halls in pairs. Raine and Colette made a systematic search of their hall; Regal and Presea scoured another; Sheena wanted to be alone, rubbing the Topaz Ring in her fingers as she walked by the rooms, peering into them; and Seles and Genis scampered down another corridor.

"It's dark in here." Genis remarked and Seles peered up at the walls. Standing on her toes, she scraped at the brick with her sword and blinked rapidly at the ash that fell towards her.

"There are torches up here. Genis, you have Fireball, right? Can you light them?" she asked. The half-elf followed her gaze, then brightened. He brought out his kendama, the One World, and began to play with it, flipping the spinning globe back and forth as a circle of red mana formed beneath him.

"I'll do one better." he murmured and focused, "Burn! _Flame Lance!_" he cried and forced his thoughts to make the sword of fire slice across the hall to light all the torches in a row instead of angle down in its usual attack formation. "There!" Seles squealed happily, jumping up and down.

"That was amazing! You'll have to teach me that sometime!" she exclaimed. Genis turned red and rubbed his head.

"Uh, it was n-nothing! And you have to have elven blood to learn magic." he stammered.

"Already taken care of. My mother was a half-elf, so I'm part elf, too!" Seles answered with pride, "And no one messes with me because of my relation to the Chosen of Tethe'alla!"

"Seles, Zelos isn't the Chosen anymore." Genis pointed out.

"I know, because I am!"

A low groan made both children jump and they looked towards one of the cells not far from them. Cautiously, they approached the bars and peered between them.

Lying on the floor, face hidden by hair and darkness, was Kratos, clothes torn and bloodied by a severe beating. Seles cried in shock, then shook the bars as Genis stepped back with a cry.

"Wh-what happened?! Kratos!" he yelped. The seraphim twitched slightly, head resting on an outstretched arm as the rest of his body remained slightly curled up in a fetal like position, evidence that he'd been thrown into the cell before his beating. "Seles! Go get Lloyd and the others! Kratos is hurt!"

"Right! Of course!" Seles stammered and ran off. Genis shook the bars harder, then tried to squeeze between them, holding his breath and wincing as he struggled to get his head through the space. He yelped painfully as he got through and squirmed until the rest of his body followed.

"Kratos! Can you hear me?" the half-elven boy asked softly as he knelt by the mercenary and pat his shoulder. His only response was a faint groan of pain. Pushing his hair aside, Genis took a better look at his face. Kratos's eyes were lidded and unfocused, too caught up in whatever agony he was suffering to register the boy beside him. "Kratos, please, if you can hear me, say something. It's me, Genis Sage!"

He jumped back when a savage retching motion shook the mercenary's body and the seraphim coughed up a splash of something dark and liquid. The footsteps and cries of his friends gave Genis some relief and he called out to them.

"Over here! Hurry! Raine, he's hurt real bad!" he yelled and checked the mercenary once more, taking in the damage once he managed to create a small fireball in one hand as a light. Deep cuts all over his body and a single gash that stretched diagonally across his back, whatever had done this to the ancient hero of the Kharlan War had shown no mercy. It was a miracle of the Cruxis Crystal that he even survived the blood loss this long.

"Dad! Oh Goddess Martel! Dad, don't die!" Lloyd screamed in horror at the sight of his battered father. Caleb took in the scene quickly and set the pot and spoon aside before grabbing the bars and bracing himself. Raine yelped and pulled Lloyd back as Regal caught on and grabbed a pair of bars of his own.

"Pull!" he yelled and both Regal and the doll pulled with all their might to rip out the bars that held them away from the seraphim. Finally, they succeeded and both Raine and Lloyd rushed in. The half-elven woman quickly set to work on using Cure, her most potent individual healing technique. Lloyd threw himself onto his father, sobbing as he cried in pain. Colette hid her face in her hands, trembling as Raine ended her spell, looked at Kratos carefully, then cast a second dose of it, all her concentration focused on restoring his body.

"LLOYD, PLEASE LIFT YOUR FATHER'S HEAD. I WILL ATTEMPT TO FEED HIM MISO STEW." Caleb suddenly said, bringing in the pot and spoon. The brunet sniffled and did as he was told, trying not to think of how badly injured his father had been or of the dried stain of rust red at his mouth.

"Dad, can you hear me? We're gonna feed you some stew. Please get better." he murmured and watched as Caleb spooned out a serving and held it out.

"Not hungry." Kratos suddenly whispered as Raine pulled away again, tired from the double casting. Lloyd laughed in relief and shook his head.

"Come on, Dad! Caleb made it so it's really good!" he urged. Kratos sat up and bent slightly, one hand going to his side as he grunted slightly.

"Give me a bit of time to rest, Lloyd." he muttered irritably, then looked up at the doll holding the pot. His eyes went wide, then narrowed in near fury. "Wh-what manner of deviltry is this?!" he hissed angrily. Caleb blinked and cried out as Kratos bolted up from his place on the floor and slammed the doll into the wall.

"Dad! Stop it! That's Caleb! Altessa made him to help us get Zelos back!" Lloyd cried, lunging out and grabbing his father's leg as he towered darkly over the frightened redhead.

"I AM C-CALEB! MUST RESCUE K-KRATOS AND ZELOS! I AM...." Caleb stammered and closed his eyes, going limp. Presea squeaked and rushed over to his side.

"Caleb! Caleb, wake up!" she pleaded. Kratos regained his sanity and shook his head, staring down at the doll in shock.

"I-I apologize." he murmured and sat back down, pressing his hand to his forehead as the others peered into the cell in concern. "Lloyd, Sérno has already taken Zelos's body. There was nothing I could have done to stop it." The group looked at him sadly. "I've lost him. There's nothing we can do to save him now." he whispered. Caleb stirred and slowly came awake, sitting up with Presea's help.

"N-NO, THERE IS A WAY." he struggled to say and closed his eyes, bending with his hands clasped together before him. Kratos blinked and eyed him warily. After a moment, Caleb smiled and opened his eyes, straightening up. "I AM AN AUTOMATIC DOLL BUILT WITH THE SAME PROPERTIES TABATHA HAD. IF YOU ARE ABLE TO TRANSFER THE SOUL THAT IS CURRENTLY IN ZELOS'S BODY INTO ME, THEN YOU CAN RESURRECT THE CHOSEN." he pointed out.

"But, Caleb, if we do that, then...!" Colette began, her eyes wide with fright.

"You'll become Sérno! You'll be our enemy!" Sheena finished in horror. Caleb nodded and stood up, brushing dust and gravel from his clothes.

"THAT IS CORRECT. BUT IT WILL BE FAR EASIER TO DESTROY THE ENEMY IF HE IS WITHIN THE BODY OF A MACHINE, THAN IF HE WERE IN THE BODY OF A TRUSTED FRIEND. AM I RIGHT?" he asked.

"No! That requires the sacrifice of another friend!" Lloyd snapped, shooting back up to his feet. "We'll find another way. Let's go find Sérno and Zelos!"

* * *

Nadilene listened carefully to the angel's report, then repeated it to her husband as he typed out commands in the Magitek Cannon's control board, the monstrosity itself beginning to awaken far below the surface of Derris-Kharlan. He nodded and smiled, eyes shining with madness as his wings fluttered gently behind him.

"Let them come! They won't lay a hand on me, seeing as how I possess the body of their oh so dear brother!" the angel laughed and flicked a lock of hair back over his shoulder as he finished the last command. "In just a few minutes, the Magitek Cannon will be in position to fire on Symphonia. The darkness trapped within the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal will destroy all the hope of peace that can be found in that world and my Age of Empty Souls will finally come to pass!"

"But dear husband, how could they have managed to come up here? I was sure we had sealed the warp point between us and the Tower of Salvation after we captured the former Lord Kratos." Nadilene murmured in concern. Sérno shook his head.

"Don't worry about it! The old fool is too wounded mentally and physically to be of a threat and the boy won't dare bring harm to me for fear of his friend's life." he answered off-handedly and smiled at the black stone pulsing in its containment field, a myriad of machinery designed to channel its power into the mana charges. "Besides, even if he were to somehow steal back this body, the Chosen is too far gone in his own despair that he would probably just die of anguish again. There's no way I can lose my perfect beauty!"

Derris-Kharlan began to shake violently as the ground cracked open and a mighty cannon lifted from below, adjusting itself to meet its target. Nadilene braced herself as her husband laughed, spreading his arms and wings out while the room they stood in slid open to allow them to view the sight of the cannon rising.

"It's glorious! Yes! Rise! Rise, my wondrous machine and show the world your power! MY power!" Sérno cried, hair blowing back in a fiery banner as the winds rushed by him and the violet angel.

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos halted with the team as the palace shook. They had made their way up several stairways and halls, taking on the small armies of angels that flooded the path after them. Now this was an entirely new occurrence for them.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Genis cried. Seles dashed over to a window and gazed outside, then screamed and pointed at the huge contraption rising from the ground. The group rushed over to watch with her.

"That thing's enormous!" Lloyd yelped, staring in awe at the machine. Kratos looked up at it with a frown.

"It looks like the Mana Cannon, but different. It's not the same exterior design, at least." he muttered. He blinked and cried suddenly. "The dream! Zelos's dream!" he yelled. The others stared at him.

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked in confusion. Kratos shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts.

"Zelos told me about a dream he had and a vision that Nadilene had sent him in Meltokio." he answered, "There was a cannon aimed for Symphonia and his crystal was involved with that cannon. I can only surmise that this is a replica of the Mana Cannon and it, too, needs a Cruxis Crystal to control its power."

"If that's true, then won't he need a pure crystal?" Sheena asked. She blushed when all eyes turned to her in confusion. "Uh, well. Remember how Rodyle said that the crystal from a 'sinful' Chosen wouldn't work on his Mana Cannon? If that really is true, then why would Sérno and Nadilene go to all the trouble of bringing more darkness to him? What would they gain by trying to kill you and Lloyd and Seles?"

"Grief, regret, sorrow and loneliness... these are emotions that Zelos has lived with for years. They may be the sins of his heart, a darkness that he's kept hidden from all of us." Raine commented thoughtfully, "This may explain why he's sent us gifts. He was trying to relieve himself of some of that darkness."

"I never gave him that chance. That's why my darkness, my anger and hatred, poisoned his heart and soul that much more." Sheena murmured sadly, "It's my fault he wasn't able to fight it."

"Part of the problem is the fact that he hasn't forgiven himself." Lloyd added, "He told me so himself. Zelos has asked forgiveness about the Tower of Salvation thing from everyone and received it, except from Sheena and himself."

"So his sins are reminding him of who he had been, a traitor?" Colette asked. Seles puffed her cheeks and stamped her foot.

"What are you talking about?! My big brother isn't a traitor! He helped save Tethe'alla!" she declared.

"You weren't there at the Tower of Salvation when we tried to take on Mithos the first time." Lloyd told her gently, "Zelos gave Colette to Pronyma, one of Yggdrasill's Grand Cardinals, then left with her. When everyone disappeared on our way to Yggdrasill, Zelos was able to sneak around and rescue them, then collected some Aionis for me to be able to wield the Eternal Sword. For the trip up, everyone thought he was a traitor, but I kept trusting him and I was right. Zelos hadn't really betrayed me, just acted along to help us."

"So my brother was a traitor for a while and then came back to you?" Seles murmured in a humble voice. Lloyd nodded. "If... if he really did betray you... would you have killed him?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"I don't know. He didn't really betray me, so I'll never know." the brunet replied cheerfully. "So let's chant Zelos's magic words and find him! Whatever will be, will be!"

"Why would Sérno want the darkness in his heart?" Kratos murmured in confusion, then blinked as the gang resumed their journey without him. "Lloyd! Dammit, wait for me!"

* * *

"The coordinates are set for the first barrage. I'm locking the program so it can't be interfered with until after Symphonia has fallen." Sérno remarked, typing away at the keys. The monitor flashed and a single window bloomed on it, displaying the time until the cannon fired and a complex looking puzzle below it.

"The Heroes of Union are coming! We can't hold them off!" one of the Swordian class angels cried. Nadilene wrung her hands, then threw open her arms, closing her eyes as she began to gather her mana for a spell. Sérno strode to her side and stroked her cheek, smiling.

"No, no, my beloved. Save your strength. We'll leave this room for a more suitable battlefield." he told her and led her towards a nearby hall, "Let's take this to a nice open field, where our mana fields combined will be more than enough to completely eradicate them!"

The black Cruxis Crystal continued pulsing, sending ripples of sorrow across the room, searching for someone who could ease the pain.

* * *

Caleb paused and furrowed his brow. His abrupt halt caught Lloyd's attention and he stopped to ask what was wrong. The doll blinked and smiled, shaking his head.

"IT IS OF NO CONCERN, LLOYD. I MERELY THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING FROM A DISTANCE. I WAS MISTAKEN." he answered.

"Ugh! More enemies!" Regal growled, a newly found pair of iron-plated greaves strapped to his legs. "How many times must we take lives in order to save a single one?!" Caleb rapped his spoon on the pot and dashed aside, a signal that he would keep himself hidden until the battle was over.

"_Freeze Lancer!_" Seles cried, body suspended by a few inches in the air by her mana as she cast the spell, her little pink purse still gripped in one hand. The angels swerved and scattered, attacking the heroes in a chaotic skirmish that left barely any room to maneuver in the semi-spacious hallways.

"_Field Barrier! Acuteness!_" Raine declared and panted before casting out Photon and Holy Lance.

"Don't let them through! Master Sérno will reward those who kill the Heroes of Union!" the angels declared. Caleb peered out from his hiding spot behind a tall marble pillar as he tended to a fresh pot of paella. It was by chance that he did, as he spotted one of the Swordians swerving around to run Seles through with its blades.

"NO! SELES!" Caleb cried and raced out, swinging the pot up. The little redhead spun and cried in terror as she saw the blonde angel race for her. It never reached its target, as the doll leaped in and swung the pot up, knocking the angel aside and spilling the hot meal everywhere. Seles blinked as he ran after it and smacked the angel again with the spoon, followed by the pot.

"Caleb... you saved me? Even after I was mean to you?" she murmured as the doll walked back to her.

"OF COURSE. EVEN THOUGH YOU DO NOT LIKE ME, YOU STILL HAVE A RIGHT TO EXIST. I PROMISED TO DEFEND ALL OF YOU AND I SHALL." he replied with a smile, "I APOLOGIZE FOR SPILLING THE PAELLA. I WILL MAKE MORE IN A FEW MINUTES." With that he went back to his hiding place.

Time seemed to fly by as the heroes barged into the Magitek Cannon room, only to find themselves awed by the sight of the open area and the view of the cannon. Kratos ran towards the console and studied it as Raine followed him.

"He has it aimed right at Symphonia! In less than half an hour, this machine will fire a mana charge at the planet!" he exclaimed in horror, "And he's locked the program! We can't get in to disable the reactor!"

"Can't you or the Professor unlock it?!" Lloyd cried as Caleb walked up to the large containment unit holding the Cruxis Crystal in place. Raine studied the puzzle and winced.

"I'm afraid this goes beyond what I know in the way of computations. This is a mathematical lock based on figures and formulas that haven't been taught in many hundreds of years. I can barely recognize them, but I can't decipher it!" she explained. Presea and Seles followed Caleb with their eyes and blinked in unison.

"Professor Raine! Caleb found something!" Presea pointed out. The group turned to look at the unit and hurried over. "It's a black Cruxis Crystal?"

"The darkness. This is Zelos's Cruxis Crystal." Kratos murmured. Lloyd reached out and yelped as he was zapped by the field. "Lloyd! Don't touch that!"

"We can't shut off the reactor. This must be it. Zelos's Cruxis Crystal seems to be feeding its darkness into the mana charges for the cannon." Raine muttered as she stepped forward and examined the circuit of energy. "The containment field is holding it in place while the device draws strength from the crystal and blends it with the mana flow that leads into the cannon." She studied it intently and then looked at Caleb. "Caleb, you can act like a vessel, correct? Then reach into the field and free this Cruxis Crystal and place it on your body."

"THE MASTER ASSUMED YOU WOULD ATTEMPT THIS TYPE OF RESURRECTION. I COME WITH A KEY CREST BUILT INTO ME." Caleb confirmed and slipped his hand into the field, unaffected by the energy that attacked his body. He pulled the gem out and placed it on a mount below his neck. "HE FEELS VERY FAINT. THE DARKNESS OF HIS SORROWS AND LONELINESS ARE OVERWHELMING HIM. PERHAPS IF YOU ASSUAGED THOSE EMOTIONS, HE WILL CONQUER THAT DARKNESS." he added.

"All right. Here goes. Forgive us for taking your body, Caleb." Raine said in a sad tone. The doll merely smiled and closed his eyes, waiting with his hands clasped together and held up to his chin in a prayer stance.

"I PROMISED TO HELP SAVE ZELOS. I WILL FULFILL THAT PROMISE." he whispered.

"Bring back the soul of Zelos Wilder from this hellish purgatory imposed upon him! _Resurrection!_" Raine declared, trying the spell again. The mana wings appeared over the doll and the energy swirled around the doll. The Cruxis Crystal flashed and the spinning mana completely engulfed Caleb. The wings faded and the doll's eyes opened slowly, blinking confusedly at the group.

"Zelos?" Lloyd asked hesitantly. The redhead's eyes went wide and he suddenly broke into a heart-wrenching sob, dropping to his knees on the floor.

"No! NO! I didn't want to live! I want to die! Why won't you just let me DIE?!" he screamed, clutching the sides of his head, "You all hate me! Hate me! Please, just kill me and let me be out of your lives!"

"Nobody hates you, Zelos! Snap out of it!" Kratos yelled back, "Come to your senses!"

"No! NO! NO! You're lying! Sheena hates me! Even if told her I loved her, she will always hate me! It's proof that I don't deserve love and life!" the redhead kept screaming, "I don't belong here! Let me die! LET ME DIE!"

"Stop it!" Sheena snapped and raced to the forefront, reaching down to slap the redhead, then yelping in pain at the fact that she had hit something metal. The blow still was enough to quiet the hysterical Chosen and he stared up at her, almost captivated by her fury. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but no one, _no one_, hates you! I forgave you for what you've done and everyone else did too! We all care for you, that's why we've come all this way to find and rescue you!" she went on, eyes flashing with all the emotions she had tried to hide from him. "I won't let you die! I... I love you too much to let you disappear from my life again. You have a family here, with us. Brothers and sisters from Tethe'alla and Sylvarant; even if they aren't related to you by blood or name, they're still your family by the bond of friendship!"

"You're my brother, Zelos, and I don't care about whether you're the Chosen or not!" Seles cried, "Who was it that played with me and protected me when we were little? Not the Chosen, but Zelos Wilder! It's Zelos that I looked up to and admired, not some stupid title!"

"If I hadn't wanted you on the trip with me and Dad, I wouldn't have let you stay with us for so long! When you said you'd come with me back in Heimdall, I was happy beyond words!" Lloyd threw in, "I was happy that my friend was coming with me, someone that I was thinking of as my older brother! I always wanted an older brother, and then here you are, just like Dad but also just like me! It was almost too good to be true!"

"You're not alone! You belong in Symphonia! You helped make it real!" Colette exclaimed, cheeks flushed with emotion. "You'll never be alone when you have all of us!"

"Let go of your past. The circumstances of your birth and upbringing are meaningless when compared to the joy you bring into our lives just by being there. Time can heal most wounds, love can heal the rest. We all have love for you." Raine added gently. Zelos hung his head and sobbed softly.

"Thank you... all of you. I think... I think I can finally forgive myself now. I may not have money or titles anymore, but right now... I feel like I'm far richer than a thousand Chosens combined." he whispered and smiled slightly up at Sheena, "Heh, so I finally melted the heart of my violent demonic banshee. I told you that you couldn't resist my charms for long."

"Idiot Zelos." Sheena answered affectionately, pulling him to his feet, "Now, let's stop this cannon and get your body back."

"Ah! That's right! The cannon!" Kratos exclaimed and flew back to the machine for an update. "There's not much time left! Only a few minutes remain!" Zelos ran up to join him and stared at the screen. "Look at this. Sérno left this puzzle as a lock to the program that controls the cannon's reactor. I've read his data in the computers of Welgaia, he is a great mathematician and swordsman, well-versed in the killing arts. It appears to be a mathematical lock." the seraphim filled him in and carefully added, "And he's also your true father." Zelos stiffened as he absorbed the information, then shook his head.

"That is a lie." he hissed and looked back at him. "Dad, Lloyd! Get everyone out of here! Find Sérno! Get my body back if you can! I'll handle this!"

"What? But-?!" Genis stammered.

"Remember, I was tops in mathematics back at the Academy!" Zelos exclaimed, fingers already tapping away at the keyboard, filling in the rapidly opening windows with answers to complex problems, the lock on the main screen spinning and unraveling with each new entry. "_This_ stuff I know better than any hunny's body! Now go!" he shouted. The team ran towards a nearby hallway and disappeared into it. Sheena paused and looked back at him worriedly. "I said, _GO_!" Zelos yelled again, eyes following the windows of math.

"Good luck." Sheena murmured and ran on. Zelos smiled wryly.

"Same to you, my voluptuous hunny. Same to all of you." he whispered.

* * *

Time passed me over,

Love almost did, too;

What have I done

To deserve all of you?

My family and friends

Pulled me to the light;

But there's a loose end left

And a battle to fight.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ch 15

Sérno smiled, arm wrapped around his wife's waist as Lloyd, Kratos and the others ran out into the wide expanse that he had dubbed their battlefield. The red-clad swordsman ran to the forefront and threw his arm aside in a dramatic pose.

"Sérno! Your evil schemes end here! I'm taking back Zelos's body!" Lloyd declared, "As we speak, he's opening the lock on your stupid cannon and shutting it down!" The angel narrowed his eyes, flashing a brilliant green fury.

"What?! You actually managed to pull his soul out of the Cruxis Crystal?!" he snapped.

"You will not bring suffering to anyone any longer! Especially to Zelos!" Presea added coldly.

"You used me to bring pain to the man I loved since I first met him! I'm going to put you two in a world of hurt for that!" Sheena fumed, pulling out her best cards, the Divine Judgment, cards that portrayed the images of a trio of angels surrounded by rays of light.

"How can you turn Zelos's emotions and memories against him for your own ends? You don't have any heart!" Genis added angrily.

"My big brother has protected me from danger all his life! It's my turn now to protect him! I'll make you both pay for invoking the angel transformation in him!" Seles snapped, whisking the Mini Meteor wand out of her purse.

"How much longer do we have to listen to this dribble?" Nadilene growled, hand resting delicately on her husband's chest.

"You would destroy a family just to take a body. You are the true embodiment of darkness and sin." Regal growled back, "Evil woman!"

"Hatred breeds revenge, which breeds more hatred. You are merely continuing a cycle that killed the Great Kharlan Tree." Raine pointed out angrily, "Forcing your rule of power over humans, elves and half-elves will undoubtedly kill the Yggdrasill Tree as well. You will have a kingdom of death and destruction as your reward."

"Looking upon you in the body of my son makes me sick." Kratos hissed, "You sired him and forced a life of hardship upon him, all to cultivate him as your vessel. He is my son, now, as much as Lloyd, and I will not tolerate anyone who brings harm to my children!"

"The Goddess of conscience lies deep within us all. Can't you see how wrong you are for doing this?" Colette asked pleadingly, "Please stop this and return Zelos's body."

"What makes you think I'll give up my perfect form for an idiot Chosen?!" Sérno yelled in a rage, "Kratos Aurion, you worthless piece of filth, you sided with half-elves when you knew as well as the rest of humanity how disgusting they are! And you did nothing as that half-breed of a pupil of yours mutilated my beautiful body!" He shook his head, releasing his wife to allow them both freedom of movement for the impending battle. "I will not give this up! I will not let you stop my plans! I have my perfect face back! I am beautiful once more, worthy to be king of all I survey! I won't be held back by inferior beings!"

"You may be handsome now, flaunting about in Zelos's body at its prime." Lloyd shot back, eyes burning with anger at his opponent's utter lack of caring for anyone but himself, "But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and what I am looking at right now is uglier than the most twisted nightmare."

It was with those words that Sérno shrieked in a fury and threw out his hands, summoning up an angelic spell as Nadilene filled in with her Darkness Blade, scattering the team as they spread out to pick a target and attack. Raine stood in the back, focusing her skills on increasing her friends' strength and defense, then waiting for chances to heal in between casting out Photon and Holy Lance. Lloyd glanced aside as he slashed at Nadilene with his Tiger Blade technique, seeing his father glowing with angelic light as feathers swirled around him, his wings spread out behind him.

_"Oh Martel, Dad, you know you take forever with that spell...."_ he thought with a mental groan.

"Bite me, sinners! _Judgment!_" Kratos suddenly yelled moments after lifting his sword in his spell casting pose. The rain of holy light fell onto the field, slamming into Nadilene and Sérno as the redhead fired back with Death Eater, a shockwave attack that knocked away Presea, Regal and Seles in one blow.

_"What the hell?"_ Lloyd wondered briefly in shock, then cried in pain as Nadilene's rapier flashed and caught him across the chest. "Agh! Raine! Heal! Everyone! Make sure not to hurt Zelos's body too much! We need him to still house a soul!" he yelled.

"Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life! _Revitalize!_" Raine called out, holding her staff and the unicorn horn up together, the Mystical Rune hanging around her neck aiding the Ex Gems on her bracelet.

"I call upon the envoy of the dark abyss! I summon thee! Come, Shadow!" Sheena cried, sending the Summon Spirit of few words after Nadilene, "Get back here, you witch, and suck it down! I'll teach _you_ to steal my man!"

* * *

"...Carry the square root over and divide by the sum of _x_ plus _b_. Clear. Solve the equation of Naploosa's Mana Solidification Process... the sum of the prime numbers in the mana signature readings of the eight Summon Spirits multiplied by.... Clear." Zelos whispered to himself as he plugged in entry after entry, unaware of the battle of words that had begun in the distance. The puzzle suddenly flashed and opened, revealing the interface for the Magitek Cannon's firing sequence. A few more presses of the keys later and the cannon began to power down. Zelos sighed in relief, resting his forehead against the metal console as he closed his eyes. His body trembled with the effort of solving all of those problems before the countdown had reached its final thirty seconds.

"Martel, if I never lay eyes on another math problem again I swear I'll stop using the word 'hunny' in public." he breathed.

_"CHOSEN ONE, ZELOS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_ a voice called softly out to him. Zelos twisted his face in a grimace.

"Only if you don't ever call me 'Chosen' again." he hissed.

_"MY APOLOGIES.__ NOW THAT THE CANNON HAS BEEN DISABLED, I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU."_ the voice went on. _"MY NAME IS CALEB, I AM AN AUTOMATIC DOLL BUILT WITH YOUR LIKENESS TO ACT AS A VESSEL FOR YOU SHOULD I BE NEEDED FOR THAT. LLOYD AND THE OTHERS ARE FIGHTING SÉRNO AND NADILENE RIGHT NOW. TO RECLAIM YOUR BODY, JOIN THE __BATTLE__ AND FORCE HIM TO TAKE YOUR PLACE IN MY FORM."_

"What?! Why are you willing to give yourself up to that maniac?!" Zelos declared, standing upright again.

_"I KNOW THAT HE CAN NOT BE DESTROYED WHILE IN YOUR BODY. LLOYD WILL NEVER ALLOW IT. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO ENSURE HE IS GONE FOREVER. IT WILL BE BEST TO CATCH HIM BY SURPRISE SO HE CAN NOT COUNTER YOUR MOVES."_ Caleb told him. Zelos thought carefully, then smiled.

"Sérno is a mathematician and a swordsman, just like me. However, I have one skill he doesn't." he murmured and raced out of the room towards a passing Swordian, "You there! I, the great Sérno Whild, command that you bring me mixing bowls, mortars and pestles, every herb and plant in your stores, and a bucket of water! _NOW!_" The angel nodded fearfully and rushed away. Zelos smiled wider. "My knowledge of medicine and poisons."

* * *

"Ugh! Get away from me, you little rats!" Nadilene hissed, blood running down her arms and shoulders as she fought off the attacks from Colette and Sheena. Lloyd had pulled back to rest, watching the battle carefully for a chance to re-enter and allow another team mate to fall out and refresh. Kratos pressed after Sérno, refusing to use his blade and opting for hand to hand combat, clumsy at the attacks but fiercely trying to render the wily angel unconscious.

"Dad! The cannon is shutting down!" Lloyd cried as he saw the monstrous device shudder and fall from its firing position. Sérno glanced aside and became even more infuriated.

"Damn you all! I will rip each one of you asunder for denying me my Age of Empty Souls! I was going to let your wretched world live without hope, ensuring no rebellion against me, but once I'm done with you, I'll tear the planet apart!" he raged and spun, slamming the seraphim across the field, ignoring his mid-air flip to right himself. "Nadilene! Now!"

The two angels darted to each other and clasped hands, casting out a large circle of mana below them that startled Genis in the middle of his Indignation spell. They chanted strange angelic words, then threw their hands out at the group, sending a shock wave of holy light that sent them sprawling to the floor.

"_Godly Thunder!_" they yelled as several more waves battered the team. Seles cried out and fell limp, blood running from her nose and ears as her body finally gave out on her. Raine held out her staff and put the full brunt of her focus into Cure, pulling the little girl from death with a restored body at the cost of the woman's own strength.

"Lloyd...!" Genis wailed, gripping his hair in a panic, "They're too strong for us! We're gonna die!" The brunet staggered to his feet, held upright by leaning on his dual swords.

"We... we can't let them win! We have... to save Zelos's body!" he puffed.

"The probability of success in completing both objectives, saving Zelos's body and defeating Sérno and Nadilene, is twelve percent." Presea muttered, one eye squeezed shut from pain as she pushed herself up from her facedown position. "We're going to lose to them if we try to spare Zelos from damage." Sérno laughed cruelly as he floated before them, orange and rose wings flapping almost effortlessly to hold him suspended.

"Giving up already? And you call yourselves heroes. You're all pathetic, just like that fool of a son I had." he purred, "Prepare to die here, like the vermin you are." Lloyd looked up at the angel almost helplessly, when a sudden thwip caught their attention. Everyone turned to look at Sérno, who now had his face twisted in pain and a dart embedded in his left arm, just below the shoulder, then at who had fired the dart.

"Listen up, you old bastard." Zelos began coldly, miniature crossbow still aimed at him, "I don't care what you are to me, father, grandfather, great uncle's second wife's best friend's former roommate. What you are NOT is king of anything. Nor are you going to survive that injection. I just pumped you full of belladonna and Liflower extract."

"Zelos?!" Colette exclaimed, "You made it! But, why did you put that poison in your own body?" Zelos flipped a small vial towards Lloyd and watched him catch it, studying the pale silvery liquid in wonder.

"Now, Sérno, comes an important little decision." the former Chosen remarked, walking boldly up to him as Nadilene hissed in a fury, unable to do anything until she knew when she had a chance at the antidote. "You can remain in my body until the poison destroys me, or you can take the body I'm in right now."

"How did you...?!" Sérno growled and winced in pain as the poison burned through his body.

"I'm inside an automatic doll, crafted specifically to be my vessel for this fight. I'm letting you take it in exchange for my original body. I don't like being in this stupid get up." Zelos answered simply, "Tick tock tick tock tick tock. Time's running out. Wanna die young and pretty?"

"I'll kill you first." Sérno hissed as he closed his eyes. The Cruxis Crystal mounted at the base of his neck snapped free and floated towards him. Zelos did the same as his friends and family watched on in shock. The two gems exchanged places and Sérno resumed his violet clothing in a flash upon taking possession of Caleb. "Now die!"

"Not yet!" Zelos cried, flying out of the line of fire as his body returned to its short-haired, mercenary-like clothed self again. "Lloyd!" The boy understood at once and hurled the vial at him.

"You will pay for this treachery!" Nadilene yelled, flying out to intercept the vial only to be met with a blast of Angel Feathers from Colette. Zelos grabbed the antidote and downed it quickly, tossing aside the vial with a smile.

"Because you never cared for life, you were foiled by the skills of a healer. Sérno, you will not live to see your dreams come to fruition!" he declared and zipped to his family's side.

"It matters not to me if I become ruler of that tainted world or not! As long as I kill you and this pathetic lot, I'll be fine with that!" the furious redhead shot back. He and Nadilene teamed up again and cast out Godly Thunder, battering the team once more with waves of holy mana. Zelos braced himself and took the hits. He sighed and gazed heavenward as he thought back to the words spoken to him by a woman's voice when he had lost his soul.

_"When all seems lost and hope lies broken, call on the strength of your new family. The Goddess will lend her aid, but you will lose your lives. This is all I can give you, and I'm truly sorry about its price."_ Zelos trusted the voice the moment it had penetrated the prison that was his Cruxis Crystal. He pulled Kratos and Lloyd up from the floor and smiled at them.

"I have an idea, but it's going to take all of us working together to pull off a spell to finish those two lunatics for good." he told them. Lloyd looked startled.

"Me too? But I don't know magic!" he exclaimed.

"You're a fledgling angel, too, right? Those big wings aren't just a loaner, y'know." Zelos pointed out. He yelled back at the others. "Keep those guys away from us for now, okay?! Seles, take care of yourself! Lloyd, Dad and I are gonna rock Derris-Kharlan in a few short seconds!" Returning to his family, he grinned. "Okay, now, here's the spell we're going to cast. We have to say it as one or it won't work...."

Moments later, the three of them had their wings spread, a huge circle of mana spinning beneath them as they bowed their heads and concentrated, gathering all they could before they unleashed it. The remainder of the team set to battering the two angels as fiercely as they could, coordinating their attacks sometimes to the point of combining them, a phenomenon that Lloyd dubbed a unison attack. The relentless assault only weakened when someone remembered who it was that Sérno was currently possessing, but a glance at the three angels combining their strengths urged them to wipe away tears and press on.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! _Indignation!_" Genis cried and winced as the attack blasted the two mad angels across the open expanse. "I'm sorry, Caleb!"

Zelos felt the change in the combined mana and squeezed the hands of the two other angels he had joined wills with as a signal. They returned the pressure and, in a united voice, began the spell Zelos learned in his final stage of angel transformation.

"Goddess of the heart and soul...."

Colette tumbled across the ground at the first hit of Death Eater, then scrambled to her feet and flew back into the fray, her face set to ignore the pain and focus on distracting the two angels. Gashes opened in her once pristine white garb, staining red as the fight progressed. She refused to allow these two madmen destroy a peaceful world and a loving family, not when it would hurt the one she loved most.

"Lend us the strength of thy purest light...."

Raine was running low on mana, swallowing Pineapple Gels as quickly as she could dig them from her pack and pulling forth a Jade Ring to slip onto her finger to enhance her mana supply. Healing was taking a toll on her, as was boosting the natural strengths and defenses of the team. She couldn't afford to stop, though. Her precious student depended on her to make sure there would be no sacrifices. Resurrection brought Presea back to her feet and into the frontlines. The gel supply was dwindling rapidly.

"Exchange our souls in thine embrace...."

Seles danced around the battlefield, one hand clutching her purse at the ready, the other swinging her wand as she cast Mini Meteor almost continuously at the two angels darting about in a fury. This pair of twisted creatures had dared try to steal her brother from her, right under her nose. She would show them what happened to those who crossed the Wilder Family. Respect, honor, victory, she fought to earn those from the people around her, though she knew she would always have them from her older brother. She would prove herself again this day, not as a fighter, but as a caring sister. Seles would make Zelos proud of her, even if it cost her life to do it!

"For blessings of thy glory's might...."

Sheena summoned Undine to help heal the group as well as soak the two villains before her. She refused to let harm come to her beloved. After all the pain and suffering he had experienced, she refused to be the bringer of any more of it. She had learned her lesson, learned that love was among the most powerful healers in the world. Now, she wished to share that love. Lloyd's heart went to Colette and she had felt the twinge of regret but knew, deep down, her match would be made with the stubborn redhead casting what felt to be a powerful spell. She summoned Shadow once more when she regained enough mana to handle the price of uninterrupted concentration.

"Cleanse all those who hold to heart...."

Regal knew from asking Presea who it was that donated such a huge sum of gald to the renovation projects. Zelos, selfless when no one noticed, had nearly ruined himself handing over the chests of money in secrecy. When money couldn't mend his broken spirit, he gave it away to mend a broken land. In Regal's mind, it was proof that he deserved a great reward for the deed. That reward was the love and guidance of a good family. The other swordsmen, Kratos and Lloyd, fit the bill perfectly. He would make sure that Zelos would be able to enjoy his reward.

"The twisted evils of the dark...."

After learning about what Zelos had been doing for everyone, Genis made inquiries over his tuition costs and supplies for the Imperial Research Academy. His shock to find the staggering amount required for his field of study was compounded at the name of his benefactor. Zelos, he who excelled only in math, made sure that Genis received the best education in anything he wished, further driving him to a penniless state. Yet he didn't care. As he sent Absolute out to weaken the angels further, Genis made a silent vow; to learn all he could so as not to betray the hopes and expectations the redhead had of him, beginning with the healing properties of herbs and plants.

"Abandon all hope in thine corrupt souls...."

Presea could still remember the beautiful statue set in memoriam for her sister, knew the cost of such a creation, yet seeing and knowing that her joy at the gift made Zelos smile and accept her delight as more than enough repayment had made her wonder. Why would he do something like this unless he was after something? Then she learned that sometimes actions were taken out of the pure kindness of one's heart. She watched his sacrifice of his soul to save them all and it moved her so much, she finally was able to understand her emotions. Yes, she felt sorrow at what was happening now, but she felt free. She could feel her emotions, she could be truly human, all because Zelos became an angel. For that, Presea would forever hold the power of an emotion like love very dear to her heart, knowing it was love that set her free, love that drove Zelos to act as he did.

"Those that wish to fulfill thine sinful goals!" the three angels declared at last and the team jumped back from battle, raising their hands defensively as it seemed heaven opened above them and rained holy light upon the field to engulf everything in a storm far more powerful than Judgment. "_Divine Judgment!_"

The screams of fury and anguish from Sérno and Nadilene drowned out all other sounds and the brightness of the angelic spell blinded the group to the three souls that rose from their ranks and vanished.

* * *

Battered and beaten,

But still I hold fast.

I'll fight those two

To my very last.

We rose through this

As a family;

We end it now,

Father, brother, and me....


	16. Chapter Sixteen and Epilogue

Ch 16 and Epilogue

When the dust cleared and visions returned, the first thing that came to mind was 'what happened to our enemies?' Upon first examination, it was discovered that the Cruxis Crystals of both Sérno and Nadilene had lost their shine, the souls of the ancient couple drained from them. Their demise was confirmed after both Sheena and Seles each took a crystal and calmly ground it to dust beneath their shoes. It seemed fitting that they carry out the execution.

Next was Caleb, who was in surprisingly excellent condition, despite being in a robotic form of unconsciousness. Presea breathed a sigh of relief upon finding that he was still intact. In fact, other than the fact his clothes were in tattered ruins, there was no evidence that would lead one to believe that this doll had been in a fierce battle to the death. Altessa would get Caleb back, repair him if need be, and life would go on.

The third discovery sent a cry of sorrow throughout the group as they raced to the fallen bodies of their comrades. Zelos rested in a half-curled state, eyes closed and face peaceful; Kratos lay face-down, head using one arm as a pillow as the other just seemed flung to one side for no reason; Lloyd mirrored Zelos's curl and pacific expression, his hand resting on the redhead's own. Colette sobbed pitifully as Raine held out her staff and the horn, focusing the last of her strength into her Resurrection spells as Sheena tried using her Purgatory Seal cards through her tears.

Nothing.

Still the three remained lifeless on the floor, unresponsive to every call of their name, every spell that was cast, every potion and stew that passed their lips. Raine sighed and sat back, a downcast expression on her face as Seles ran by and threw herself onto her brother, sobbing so hard it seemed she would cry her soul out to join the last of her family.

"Goddess Martel, why?!" Colette screamed at last, "We wanted no more sacrifices! Why take them from us like this?!" There was a collective gasp and jump as a shaft of light shot down from nowhere and lit up the three figures. Slowly, two spirits floated down hand in hand, stepping down beside their respective bodies. Lloyd and Kratos looked down at themselves, then over at their friends, then up at the light.

Curiosity won and the others followed their gaze, eyes widening as an angelic figure, majestic dove's wings spread from her back, descended from on high with a third soul in her arms. Raine placed her hand over her heart in shock, then shook her head furiously.

"I-Impossible! The only angels that exist now are those here on Derris-Kharlan and the ones in our team!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Sheena whispered fearfully, eyes straying from the woman's gentle features to the silent spirit of Zelos in her arms, appearing to be in a deep slumber.

_"I am Anna Aurion. I was the one who interfered with this man's transformation, as Nadilene so put it. I was also the one to tell him of this spell, the divine judgment called down by a family to save a world."_ the angel answered softly. She gazed down at Zelos with a loving smile. _"I have seen my son and lover accept this man as a part of the family. As such, I will too. Zelos Wilder, I accept all the sacrifices you have made for my family and my son's friends. From this day on, you are my son as well."_ She gently laid the spirit down into the still form on the floor, then reached out to hug her birth son tightly.

_"Mom, don't leave. Please stay with us."_ Lloyd pleaded as he held her just as tightly.

_"I'm afraid I can't. You know that. But I will be with you in the __Crystal__ you possess until the day comes that you can safely set me free. It is only because of your combined sacrifice that I was able to take the form of an astral angel. I can only do this once to lead you all from heaven back to this world."_ she answered and kissed him on the forehead. _"Now back you go. We'll see each other again someday."_ Lloyd nodded sadly and fell into his own body, vanishing. Anna straightened and looked to the seraphim who stood his ground and gazed at her with an agonized expression.

_"I don't want to leave you. Why can't I take this path and be with you now?"_ Kratos whispered, voice trembling. The woman smiled and stepped up to him for a hug.

_"Because it is not yet your time. When you have recaptured who you were, the man I fell in love with so long ago, then will the curse of eternal life be lifted and you will live a normal life, free of the Cruxis Crystal that has frozen your body."_ she replied and lifted herself on her toes, pressing her mouth lightly to his in a final kiss farewell. _"Until we are reunited in true heaven, guide our sons well."_

_"I still love you, Anna. No one will ever take your place in my heart."_ the mercenary whispered tearfully as the astral angel rose from him, fading into nothing. He looked down at himself, momentarily looked as if he was reconsidering his choice, then sighed and allowed himself to fall back into his body.

Only when the light faded with the angel did the three figures stir and get up, groaning in discomfort as they worked out kinks in their joints. Zelos stretched one way, then another and grinned as Lloyd and Kratos both rubbed their heads.

"Well, that was a weird way to go! Let's never do it again! Agreed?" he remarked brightly.

"Agreed." both Kratos and Lloyd answered in one voice.

"Zelos!" Sheena and Seles exclaimed happily as they hugged him together. Lloyd laughed as Colette clung to him with joyful tears. Kratos gazed skyward with a tired expression, then closed his eyes and smiled slightly, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"I can't say I'm fated to be alone any longer, can I, Anna?" he whispered and stood up.

"Amazing!" Raine could only say as the others broke into cheers of joy and victory. Zelos managed to free himself from the hugs and looked surprised when Sheena pressed the Topaz Ring into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"As a sign of forgiveness. Keep it once more." she murmured.

"Ah! What about Caleb?!" Lloyd suddenly yelped. Zelos blinked and looked over at his mirror image lying on the floor. Leaving the group behind, he walk up to and knelt by it, studying the doll staring lifelessly up at him in silence. The party gathered around him, waiting to see what he would do. Reaching out carefully, Zelos lifted a lock of the red hair and fingered it, a pensive expression on his face. Setting it down, he then placed a hand against the doll's cheek and closed his eyes, concentrating as his wings appeared and flapped behind him a few times.

"You may be just a doll, and a copy of me, but you came through for us when hope seemed lost. _First Aid!_ For that, I won't complain about you using my face." he murmured and opened his eyes with a smile, "In fact, you could help me coordinate my outfits in the future!" he joked as the light seemed to return to Caleb's eyes.

"GOOD MORNING. HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE?" Caleb asked automatically and blinked in what appeared to be surprise as he sat up and looked around. "OH, LLOYD! AND HIS FRIENDS! WAS THE RESCUE A SUCCESS? DID WE WIN?" he went on to ask.

"Yup! We saved the world and got Zelos back! Now, let's go home." Lloyd answered and called upon the Eternal Sword. "Eternal Sword, please take us to Altessa's house and release Derris-Kharlan from its orbit. Send it back on its normal course!"

Light engulfed the group as the sword obeyed its master's wishes.

* * *

Altessa sighed heavily as he took in the sight of his doll rubbing his head sheepishly in tattered clothes. Lloyd explained what had happened and the dwarf's eyebrows went up in mild surprise.

"Ah, the Magitek Cannon. He must have discovered the blueprints for the cannon during his isolated existence. That cannon is used purely for destructive purposes, a more powerful variation of Thor's Hammer." he remarked, "As for this 'Age of Empty Souls', well I assume that Sérno's lack of caring for anything except his own beauty stems from the emptiness of his life. Zelos's life is a very close mirror of what Sérno's life was like. In essence, he was trying to recreate himself through Zelos."

"So then why didn't it work? Why wasn't he able to keep control over Zelos?" Lloyd wondered, "If Zelos's life is supposed to be as empty as Sérno's to generate the darkness for the cannon, why did it change?"

"Seles." Altessa answered simply as Caleb entered the house to repair his clothes. "Because Sérno interfered with the birth of Zelos by fathering him, it is possible that he did the same with Seles. And if he has been doing this over several generations, he may have caused a good amount of bad breeding."

"Ah! I see! The genetic line was weakened by that and it would explain why Seles is so easily taken by illnesses!" Raine exclaimed in understanding as the others stared between them in confusion. "Yet, Zelos didn't suffer from it. Why?"

"The Aionis I drank added with the magic injections I've received all my life strengthened me greatly over time." Zelos murmured, "So I wasn't susceptible to diseases like she is. But that doesn't explain how my sister is involved in my conquering Sérno."

"You said that he was doomed to fail because you were a healer." Lloyd remembered, "Other than the fact that you can heal, you and Sérno were exactly alike!"

"I became a healer to help Seles. I see." Zelos remarked and smiled brightly, "It was my love for my sister that led me to love giving her life by using healing spells and medical herbs to help her. That's the edge I had over him!"

"Lloyd, did you get the Key Crest?" Kratos asked the brunet. Lloyd blinked and dug it out of his pocket, then held it out Zelos.

"Here. Put this on over the mount that was scratched up and it should be fixed. Then you can take the other one off." he told him. Zelos took the replacement and put it on, watching it seem to ripple and melt as it fused with the original mount and contain the power of the crystal. With that, he lifted his bracelet and unhooked the chunk of ore that had kept him free during his battle against the mad angels.

"Let us return to the ship. We have our paths to resume now that the danger's passed." Regal announced.

"Yes. Take care, Altessa and Caleb." Presea added. The doll had emerged from the house in repaired clothing, looking good as new. He smiled and waved. The group said their goodbyes and turned to leave, waving back at the dwarf and his new assistant.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"_Bite me, sinners?_"

"ZELOS!"

"Waaah! It worked, didn't it?! Aaah! Not the face! Help, help!"

* * *

Raine, Genis and Sheena offered to take Seles back to Meltokio on the Rheairds. After many hugs and well wishes, Zelos waved to his sister as she vanished into the distance, well on her way home. Regal and Presea confirmed the shipment of Exspheres, then took a pair of Rheairds themselves. Colette accepted one to resume her journey, though she could fly well enough on her own back to NeOzette to help the people there. Lloyd set the ship back out to sea and sighed in relief as the wind filled the sails and pushed them towards Altamira. Kratos stood by him, smiled wistfully at the stars that began to appear with the setting sun and pat his shoulder affectionately.

"We did well today. And I'm quite proud of you." he murmured and looked over at Zelos as he stood nearby, watching the sun for a moment before turning to them in a questioning way. "Both of you." The redhead grinned and laughed as the wind lifted the streaming white strips of cloth on his and Lloyd's collars.

"I hope that nothing else happens while we're on this journey. At least, nothing we can't handle ourselves." Lloyd remarked and shook his head, "The last thing I need is for me to turn all the way into an angel. Who's gonna keep the two of you from attacking each other?"

"Well, if the old man would loosen up and have some fun, I'd have no problems!" Zelos called back and yelped as Kratos stiffened and grabbed for a nearby bucket to chuck at him. "Yaaaah! Help! Not again! Waaaah!" Lloyd only laughed as Kratos chased after him, broom in hands to swipe at him.

"You guys are a riot!" he cried and kept the ship steady. After deciding the lesson was sufficiently taught, Kratos stopped swinging the broom around and made his way back to his son's side, followed soon after by Zelos as he danced his way up from the bow of the deck. "Well, that's the end of one adventure; what more awaits us in the future?!" Lloyd exclaimed joyfully, eyes shining brightly in the glow of the sinking sun.

"Who knows?" Kratos answered, watching the horizon with a slight grin. Zelos's hair caught the light of the dying day, shimmering as brilliantly as his angelic mana wings as he kept dancing about in laughter, glad to be among people that he knew loved him for who he was.

* * *

Wonderful, glorious

True family,

Living together

So joyfully!

Working in union

To set things right,

A father, two sons;

Oh, what a delight!

An angel descended

To guide our way;

He'll teach us to fight;

We'll teach him to play!

A hero to life,

A heart of pure gold,

His love for all kinds

Can melt the fierce cold!

Wonderful, glorious

True family;

Behold, in my eyes,

That's true beauty!

- "Beauty" revised lyrics, as sung by Zelos Aurion Wilder, found in a journal excavated by the Alvanista research team.

The End

* * *

Well, that's the end of it. I've had trouble putting chapters up lately, the quickedit sometimes fails to display my documents for touchups. But there, now it's all done. And if you think I'm done with these three, think again! Here's a bit of a teaser for my next installment of ToS fics!

* * *

_"Kratos has brought this upon himself. Learn to live with it."_ Origin answered and the voice faded from the air. Kratos stared at nothing as Lloyd and Zelos blinked at him. For a moment, he was silent, then Kratos's face twisted in a fury.

_"I don't **wanna** live with it!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs, displaying a powerful set of lungs for someone his size.

* * *

Well, till next time, see ya! 


End file.
